The Cursed War:Chapers
by itchypuppy
Summary: The next chapter in 'The Phantom's Dragon'. After losing Sam, Danny returns to Amity Park, but soon finds out all is not well. A war has started between the small town and the ghost zone. DxS Danny and Sam . I could only do this story in chapters format.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.

Summery: After losing Sam, Danny returns to Amity Park, but soon finds out all is not well. A war has started between the small town and the ghost zone. But that's the least of Danny's worries.

Authors note: Boy this is getting longer then I ever thought it would be. The next chapter of The Phantom's Dragon: The Phantom Vs The Dragon. You're going to want to read that first so you're not too confused. DxS of course. Thanks.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Phantom's Dragon: The Cursed War

By,

Ninee (Roaramon)

A loud ringing filled the early morning air in a still dark bedroom. "What now…" Tucker moaned reaching for his phone that was the source of the irritating noise. He checked the clock seeing that it was only after seven in the morning. He then looked down to see who was calling him. "Jazz?" Tucker questioned as he clicked the answer button his phone. "Hello?" Tucker said questionable.

"Tucker, it's Jazz." Jazz answered anxiously.

"Yeah, I know, what's up?" Tucker said sounding slightly annoyed.

"Is Danny there?" Jazz said quickly.

Tucker rubbed his eyes with his free hand, and then reached for his glasses. "He should be." He said through a yawn.

"Well is he?" Jazz said more demanding.

"Why, and what's with the attitude?" Tucker said getting more annoyed. Tucker listened hearing what sounded like the phone hitting the floor. "Jazz?"

"I'm sorry Tucker, it's just…" over the phone Tucker heard what sounded like blast from a gun.

"Jazz are you ok?" Tucker questioned no longer annoyed, but worried. He looked around his room and quickly started getting dressed sensing something was terrible wrong.

"I can't get a hold of Danny, and there's a ghost army attacking…" again her words were lost.

"Jazz?" Tucker almost yelled as he opened his door and went to open the door to Danny's room.

"The entire city is under attack, where is Danny?" Jazz's voice finally made it through.

"What?" Tucker questioned as he opened the door to Danny's room, only to find it empty.

"It's an army of ghost, skeletons, there taking prisons. My parents are trying to fight them off, but where's Danny?" Jazz explained hastily.

Tucker felt a nervous sweat being to build as he ran out into the living room hoping to find Danny. "Well he's not here, I don't know where he is. Did you try his cell?" Tucker said quickly.

"Yeah, no answer." Jazz answered just as a familiar beep came to Tucker's ears.

He looked down seeing Danny's cell phone sitting on the coffee table with numerous miss called displayed on it. "Yeah, it's sitting on the coffee table. He doesn't have it." Tucker explained. Suddenly blast from outside the apartment began to shake the floor below Tucker's feet. "Shit." He cursed running towards the window to find the source of the quake.

"What's going on Tucker?" Jazz asked hearing Tucker gasp.

"There everywhere, it looks like Pariah's ghost army." Tucker explained seeing the ghost army pulling people out of their homes and forcing them into cages.

"Tucker, you have to get over here, now. We have the ghost shield up." Jazz explained.

"What about every one else?" Tucker questioned running back to his room to grab a few supplies, including some ghost weapons.

"Just concentrate on getting your self here." Jazz pleaded as another blast shook the building. "Hurry..."

Tucker looked down at the dead phone seeing that his connection had been lost. He threw his backpack over his shoulder after arming himself with a Fenton Wrist Ray and made his way towards the door. But as he walked by the coffee table, an object caught his eye. He stopped for a moment and looked down at the picture frame. "Just incase." Tucker said softy grabbing the treasured picture, tucking it safely into his backpack. He then quickly opened the door and stood in awe at the kayos around him. "Where's Danny?" he gasped seeing groups of ghost attacking. He shook off his shock then quickly dogged the commotion and silently started his dangerous trip towards the Fenton's.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Well, did you get a hold of him?" Maddie yelled to her daughter as she fought to keep the ghost shield operational. It was in pieces scattered across the lab, but was still managing to produce some protection.

"He's not there, but I got a hold of Tucker." Jazz explained helping her mother.

"Is he ok?" Maddie asked trying to give the ghost shield more power. It had taken a major blast making it only powerful enough to shield the house, and it was loosing its strength quickly.

"He's on his way here." Jazz explained trying to reconnect the loose electrical wires.

"We may not be here much longer." Jack shouted running into the living room with a smoking Fenton Foamer in hand. "The shield took too much damage, we can't stay here and waste anymore time." Jack explained standing behind his wife in an oddly intense manner.

"What's the plan?" Maddie said looking up at her battered husband.

"We've got to get moving." Jack said simple giving Maddie a knowing look.

"The RV." Maddie nodded.

"The RV?" Jazzed said questionable.

"The Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle, we just got done revamping it. The ghost shield is fully functional and had loads of upgrades." Jack said excitedly.

"But where will we go?" Jazz questioned not fully understanding their plan.

"It doesn't matter, at least in there we've got fully operating equipment and weapons. Where not going to be able to repair this ghost shield. Not after the damage it has already taken." Maddie explained to her daughter. Suddenly the wire's they had been struggling with surged and the ghost shield finally powered down.

"We've got to go, now." Maddie said pulling Jazz to her. "We'll pick up Tucker and figure out something…" Maddie started but was cut off.

"Jack, Maddie!" Mr. Foley voice yelled as he run into the abused building with his wife by his side.

"Are you two ok?" Maddie asked concerned by their sudden outburst.

"Have you see or heard from Tucker." Mrs. Foley asked with tears trailing down her face. "We can't find him."

"I just talked to him a little bit ago, but we got disconnected." Jazz started to explain. "He's on his way here." Jazz finished trying to calm the worried parents.

"Have you seen Danny?" Maddie quickly asked.

"No, we haven't, is he missing too?" Mr. Foley asked taking a breath of relief that his son was for the moment safe.

"We can't find him." Maddie sighed sadly.

"I'm tell you mom, where ever he is he's ok." Jazz tried to calm her mother's worries.

"Right now we've got to get to the RV." Jack said getting everyone's attention. "Come on Foley's, your coming too. It's the only place that's safe." Jack said in a serious tone. "We're going to pick up Tucker, and then find Danny."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Is every thing loaded?" Maddie asked as she finished strapping some last minute supplies to the outside of the RV.

"Yeah." Jack said coming around joining his wife.

"Are we ready." Mr. Foley asked poking his head out of the side door of the RV.

"Just about…" Jack started but was cut off.

"What have you done?" An accusing voice rose from behind the Fenton's. Jack and Maddie turned to find the Manson's staring angrily at them.

Jack immediately felt anger rise up in him seeing the accusing pair. "How is this our fault?" Jack immediately jumped to defense.

Mr. Manson's eyes rolled back in his head not wanting to listen to Jack. "When has anything this chaotic not been your fault." Mr. Manson responded.

"Look this is not time to argue." Mr. Foley said trying to stop the fighting.

Jack growled having trouble controlling his temper. "That's all we do is try to be civil to you Manson's. And poor Sam." Jack started yelling, but stopped too chocked mentioning Sam's name. "We've been trying everything to find her and we've never seen you attempt to look. Or were you too busy trying to blaming her disappearance on us." Jack yelled getting more defensive as he whipped a stray tear from his face.

"Hey guys…" Mr. Foley again tried to get their attention seeing their situation becoming more dangerous.

"Are you kidding?" Mr. Manson almost chuckled had the situation not been so dangerous.

Maddie looked questionable at the two seeing not sign of remorse about there daughter. "What?" Maddie questioned not understanding how they could respond in such a matter about their missing daughter.

"Mr. Manson…." Mr. Foley tried again to get their attention.

"We disowned that girl, we could careless what happened to her, as long as she's not around us." Mrs. Manson answered quickly.

Jacks face lit up in shock at his statement. "What, you disowned her?" Jack breathed in disbelief. "How… how could you?" Jack whimpered softly.

"Mr. Fenton." Mr. Foley said beginning to panic.

Mr. Manson gave Jack an irritated look as he crossed his arms in frustration. "We were forced to kicked her out months ago." Mr. Manson said simple.

"And you don't care that she's missing?" Maddie said in angry amazement.

"Hey guys!" Mr. Foley finally yelled getting their attention.

"What." The four parents looked Mr. Foley finally.

"Behind you!" Mr. Foley yelled pointing to an army of ghost that had build behind them.

Jack stood in shock at the large army instantly forgetting the feud. "Into the RV." Jack yelled jumping around to the driver side, immediately putting the RV into gear.

Maddie jumped into the passenger side and looked back seeing the Manson still standing outside the RV. "Hurry up, get in." Maddie pleaded as the army advanced towards the couple.

Both looked away from the RV and back towards the ghost army. The couple said nothing and turned their backs towards the RV. They stood not moving, awaiting the army to take them.

Maddie closed her eyes, not wanting to watch, Jack just shook his head at their soberness. "Idiots." Jack cursed hitting the accelerator on the RV speeding away from the army.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tucker took a breath of relief as he narrowly avoided another group of ghost. He hid behind a small snow covered building and watched the ghosts move through the area, waiting for the right time to move again. The longer he waited to move nervous he became, he was covered with a cold sweat as he watched the ghosts finally move out of the area. He stood up getting ready to make a run for it.

"Going so soon." Tucker stopped hearing a devious voice rise from above him.

Tucker spun around finding Vlad hovering just before him, ghost soldiers stood behind him awaiting orders. He instantly saw that Vlad had the ring of rage wrapped around one of his fingers, and the crown of fire perched on top of his head. "Vlad, this is your doing?" Tucker more stated fact than asked.

Vlad smirked at the obvious. "It took you long enough to figure that out." Vlad laughed firing an ecto-blast at Tucker's feet, knocking him to the ground, stopping him form running.

"But why?" Tucker asked fingering his Wrist Ray behind his back.

Vlad hovered just above him, fingering his ring of rage as he explained. "I was destine to rule my boy, and with this ring and crown, I'll be able to rule the ghost zone. Amity Park is just a minor causality but I can always use some human servants." Vlad explained moving towards Tucker.

"Danny will stop you." Tucker growled not wanting to listen to Vlad.

This only made Vlad chuckle at Tucker's faith. "And where is Danny? Oddly missing from the action, that's not like him now is it." Vlad smiled happily giving Tucker a sinful look.

Fear began to rise in Tucker realizing that Vlad had planed all of this. "What did you do to him?" Tucker immediately assumed the worst.

"And that dragon of his has been missing for a while as well." Vlad added ignoring his question.

Tucker's eyes widened realizing that he was responsible for both their disappearances. "Sam." Tucker growled angrily towards Vlad. "What did you do to them?" he yelled demandingly.

"There out of the way, let's leave it at that." Vlad hissed angrily at Tucker. "Which is where you're going to be in a minute." He said pointing at Tucker.

Tucker could feel himself being picked up, float just off the snowy ground. He looked at Vlad in the eyes; he still had one tick he was hiding. "Not if I can help it." Tucker growled. Suddenly he pulled his arm from behind him and fired a blast from his Wrist Ray, hitting Vlad between the eyes.

Vlad was forced to release Tucker as he held his face, shouting in pain. Tucker took advantage of Vlad's predicament and made a run for it. "After him." Vlad yelled for his army as he tried to regain himself.

Tucker got a good head start but the ghost army was closing in fast. He ducked down an alleyway and ran out into the street on the other side. He looked back seeing the group following closely behind. He knew he couldn't run forever. He stopped in the street and turned and started firing at the large army, but quickly realized his efforts were futile. Suddenly a large ecto-blast flew over him, hitting a large part of the group of ghost. Tucker turned to find the origin of the blast and gave a breath of relief. "You're kidding me." Tucker smiled seeing the Fenton RV quickly speeding towards him. It skidded to a stop and the side door flew open. "Thank you, thank you." Tucker breathed as Jazz help pull him into the RV.

"Tucker are you ok?" His parents immediately asked happy to see their son. "You had us worried." His mom explained throwing her arms around him.

"It's alright, I'm fine, just get us out of here!" Tucker quickly yelled knowing that Vlad was not far behind. "Head towards the outskirts of Amity Park, the ghost's are concentrated in the city."

"Danny, any word from Danny?" Maddie asked worriedly turning to face Tucker as Jack took off.

Tucker's head slumped away from her gaze. "I don't know." Tucker said quietly. "This is all Vlad's work." Tucker started to explain pulling himself into a seat.

"Vlad?" Jack questioned in disbelief trying to concentrate on driving.

"Vlad Master?" Maddie quickly asked behind Jack.

"Well, yeah." Tucker said giving Jazz an uncomfortable look. "Vlad Master, or you could call him Vlad Plasmius, Vladdy, V-Man, or the Wisconsin Ghost. It's all the same person, well ghost." Tucker said in a rush.

"Wait, what you mean?" Maddie asked not quite understanding.

Jazz sighed pulling out her laptop and opened her files on Vlad. "Vlad Master is Vlad Plasmius." Jazz started showing her mother a clip of him transforming. Maddie looked at the screen in disbelief. "The lab accident, when you were in collage. It gave him ghost powers." Jazz started explaining.

"But Vladdy's our friend." Jack stuttered not understanding how his collage buddy would want to hurt anyone.

"After that accident he was never really your friend, right mom." Jazz said knowing that her mother could explain what he had tried to do in the past.

"Maddie?" Jack questioned trying to concentrate on the road. They had made it out of the city and were taking shelter in a small forest that Tucker knew all to well.

"Jack." Maddie started placing a hand on his shoulder. "Remember when me and Danny went on that weekend mother, son science seminar a few years ago?" Maddie waited for Jack to nodded to indicate that he did remember. "Well that ended up being a trick Vlad set it up. He wanted to see me and Danny, after a few minor incidents, he told me that he blamed you for the accident." Maddie paused for a moment knowing that the next sentence was going to make him upset. "And marrying me." She finished softly. She could see Jack's face turn pale.

Jack slowly brought the RV to a stop and activated the ghost shield. "A few 'minor incidents'? What happened?" Jack asked turning towards her for answers.

Maddie sighed softly and looked back into her husband's anxious eyes. "At first he seemed like he just wanted to talk, but the he started taking down about you. When I defended you he got more insulting, then blurted out about how he hated seeing me with you. He blames you for taking me from him. Then he tried convincing me and Danny to stay with him, that's when we walked out." She finished taking her husband's stunned hand.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jack questioned giving her a sorrowful look.

Maddie shifted uncomfortably. "I was afraid of how you would react." She started. "See, when me and Danny left the only place we had to go was the woods. Not that camping out was a big deal, but it turned out the forest was filled with ghost. I didn't want to risk Danny getting hurt, so we had to go back to Vlad's." She said looking away from Jack, not wanting to see his reaction to the next part. "To get back on Vlad's good side, I kind of flirted with him." Maddie paused waiting for a reaction but got nothing. "Once he was distracted I excused myself to find a phone, Danny kept an eyes on him so he didn't try anything. I'm sorry Jack." Maddie finished finally looking back to Jack searching his face for some kind of reaction. "I didn't want to tell you, I didn't want you to think less of me." She added sadly.

"I won't have." Jack finally responded. "Come here." He said softly pulling Maddie to him, hugging her tightly. "I love you, and I trust you." He said gently releasing her just enough so he could look into her face.

"Aww…" their small audience responded from the back of the RV.

"That's so cute." Jazz smiled at her parent's tenderness.

"Alright, alright." Jack said releasing Maddie. "Now, how do you know Vlad is responsible for all this?" Jack asked, but his question was quickly answered.

"Citizens of Amity Park." Vlad's thunderous voice shook the city as a giant vision of him became visible over the small city skyline. "Most of you have all been graciously taken by my minions to become my prisoners. And to the stragglers all I have to say is 'good luck'." Vlad laughed as a light projected it's self over the city. "Being mayor of this city has made my quite attached to it, so I'm bringing the whole city with me to be my new 'headquarters' as I rule the ghost zone." As he finished the light faded showing a new skyline.

"Were in the ghost zone." Tucker said knowing that no one else would really understand where they were.

"And to the remaining few stragglers, I suggest you give yourselves up. You won't survive my ghost army." Vlad laughed. As his image faded from the sky it was replaced by a cloud of ghost racing towards the city.

"We've got to get out of here." Tucker said point to the army of ghost diving into the city.

Jack wasted no time in driving out of the forest towards what looked like the edge of the city. "Stop Jack!" Maddie yelled seeing what was over the edge of the city. Suddenly the RV came to as violent halt. "What happened?" Maddie questioned seeing that the city was on longer attacked to any other earth. It was just a floating inland in an infinite realm.

"Were in the ghost zone." Tucker said getting everyone's attention. "It's a mirror of our world, but it's not all attached like our world is. There nothing holding it together, it has vortexes, doors that will lead you to other realms." Tucker explained. "But we have to get away from here before were caught."

"Right." Jack said firmly switching the RV into reverse.

"What are you doing?" Jazz asked not understanding what her parents had in mind.

"We need to get some speed." Jack said putting the gears back into drive. Suddenly he hit the gas, speeding towards the same cliff that they just narrowly avoided.

"What are you doing?" Mr. Foley yelled as every gripped there set in fear of the oncoming cliff.

"Here we go." Maddie said flipping a switch just as the RV plummeted off the edge. Suddenly with a loud bang the RV transformed, growing wings and jets, and began to soar away from the doomed city.

"I told you we made some upgrades." Jack laughed looking back at the petrified face in the back of the RV. "And being in the ghost zone we'll have endless power from the Ecto-Converter, we'll be fine." He added making a sharp turn, accidentally knocking Tucker from his chair. He landed with a thud, and the sound of glass braking. "Woops, sorry." Jack apologized switching the RV into autopilot.

"It's alright." Tucker sighed not moving from the floor. He took his backpack off and rummage through it. "Darn." He sighed pulling his broken frame from his bag. "At least the picture not ruined." He sighed softly removing some of the glass from the frame.

"Here let me see." Maddie said taking the broken frame from Tucker. Seeing the picture immediately brought tears to her eyes. "What about Danny." Maddie said sadly.

Jazz and Tucker gave each other a knowing look. It was time they knew the truth. "Mom, can I see that for a minute." Jazz asked extending her hand to her mother taking the frame. "This is Sam's right?" Jazz asked Tucker knowing about the hidden image behind the frame. Tucker nodded not realizing how Jazz was going to explain. "Mom, Dad." Jazz started getting both of them to look at the picture. "See Danny here." Jazz said pointing to the picture of her brother with his arm wrapped around Sam. Both parents nodded. "Now." Jazz said taking an uneasy breath. "The reason I told you not to worry about him." She stopped pulling the picture out of the frame, exposing the hidden picture. "See him here?" Jazz asked showing them the picture she had taken of Danny Phantom, his dragon, and Tucker.

"I don't get it Jazz." Jack asked not understanding.

"And why were you there Tucker." Tucker's mother asked giving him a worried look. "It looks dangerous."

"It wasn't, we've been doing that for a while." Tucker sighed recognizing the photo. "Danny, Sam and I have been in battles since the ninth grade." He added.

Jazz watched as a flash of realization crossed her mother's eyes. "That is Danny." Maddie said pointing to the Phantom perched on top of the dragon.

"Right." Jazz sighed.

"But how." Jack asked now seeing the resemblance.

"Right before the ninth grade." Tucker started. "There was a accident, in the lab, involving the ghost portal." He explained as he pulled out his PDA. "Danny went in and it activated, turning him into a half ghost, just like Vlad." He said showing pictures of Danny Phantom to them.

"Why didn't he tell us?" Maddie said taking in the information.

"Why should he have?" Jazz started automatically jumping to Danny's defense. "That's all you two ever talk about is ripping apart a ghost, and catching the ghost boy, how could he know how you'd respond." Jazz explained.

"And what about the ghost boy's… I'm mean Danny's dragon. Where did that come from?" Jack asked.

Jazz looked to Tucker to explain that delicate situation. Tucker took the photos from Jazz and pointed to Sam simulating how Jazz explained. "See the eyes." He said giving them a minute to look at human Sam. Tucker then put the other photo over top of it. "See the eyes." He said again pointing to the dragon.

"That's Sam!" Jack almost fell over in disbelief. "Danny Phantom's dragon, that's Sam." He said again making sure he wasn't missing anything.

"The 'accurse dragon' actually." Tucker said nodding in a yes gesture. "But yes, Danny is her cursed rider."

"I'm sorry we didn't tell you sooner." Jazz apologized seeing there stunned faces.

"So, do you know where Danny is?" Maddie asked still in shock.

"No." Jazz and Tucker answered sorrowfully.

"So how can you tell us not to worry?" Maddie said as tears formed in the corner of her eyes.

"I guess we really can't. But he's been in bad situation and he's always come out of it just fine." Tucker said softly.

"Would you say the same thing about Sam?" Maddie asked more worried.

Tucker and Jazz looked away hurt by her statement. But she was right. How could they not worry about him after losing Sam?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Danny flew high in the clouds over the snow-covered earth below him. A light snow fell from the clouds around him as he flew back towards his home. He sniffled softly as he watched his tears mix with the frozen precipitation. His heart was still heavy with sorrow of his recently deceased love. It had only been a few days ago he held her for the last time. Sure they were trapped and in unforgivable pain, but at least there were together. Now he just wanted the pain gone, he needed the comfort of his family. They couldn't completely end his pain, but he knew they could help lessen it. Danny took a deep breath, and watched his cold icy breath leave his lips. "I'm getting close." He said softly as he slowly started to descend, emerging from the blanket of clouds. As he fell closer to the earth he found that the welcome town did not greet him as he was hopping. "What happened?" He breathed confused. He whipped his eyes and looked again thinking he was lost, but as his vision cleared he found that he was right where he should be, but his home was missing. "It's gone." Danny said as he flew over the empty field of dirt where the city he protected used to lay. "How could a whole city go missing? What happened?" He questioned as he landed in the middle of the abandoned earth. "Mom, Dad!" Danny shouted through the air. He listened for a second then tried again. "Tucker, Jazz!" He called again. "How could a whole city just disappear? Where is everyone?"

Danny whimpered in frustration. "Tell me I was too late to stop this." He cried falling to his knees in defeat. "I'm always too late." He cried throwing his fists into the dirt.

"Now's our chance…" A faded voice rose from the air above Danny. He whipped his eyes and looked up seeing a familiar green vortex opening right above him. "Hurry up, run." The yelling continued to come from the opening portal to the ghost zone.

"What's going on?" Danny questioned floating up the portal. Suddenly he found himself faced with a group of fleeing ghost.

"Move, out of the way." One ghost yelled flying past Danny.

"Hey, hey." Danny called grabbing on to the panicking ghost. "What's going on?"

"It's our change to escape from Lord Plasmius. If you'll smart you'll run too." The ghost explained.

"Lord Plasmius?" Danny thought for a minute. "Vlad must be behind this." He said releasing the ghost. "I don't know what's going on, but I'm going to find out." He said pushing his way through the panicking crowd towards the portal.

"Don't say I didn't warn you!" The ghost yelled as he watched Danny disappear into the ghost zone.

As Danny passed through the ghost portal he found himself in the empty shell he used to call him home. "The whole town, it's, apart of the ghost zone?" Danny confirmed as he fazed through his town. "But where is everyone?" He questioned as he moved towards the center of the town.

"How could you let more escape?" A harsh voice was heard as Danny made his way closer to the city hall. He stayed counseled behind the building's a he listened to make sure no one had see him.

"I'm sorry Fright Knight, a portal opened up and they got away from me." Another ghostly voice pleaded.

"Lord Plasmius is not going to be happy." The Knight's harsh voice answered. "There are too many ghost rebelling against him. Not that they'd stand a chance, now that Vlad has the ring of rage and crown of fire. But still we still can't afford to let any more prisoners get away. Understood." He yelled more harshly.

"Yes sir." The other ghost replied.

Danny felt ill hearing that Vlad had obtained the dreaded items. "I didn't stand a change against Pariah without Vlad's help last time. How can I stop him?" Danny sighed covering his face in frustration. "I've got to get out of here. I need help." He said turning invisible, taking off leaving Amity Park and headed into the ghost zone.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Danny flew for days with out finding any ghost, except for Vlad's army, which he just avoided. "Where is everyone?" Danny thought to himself as he rounded another unfamiliar part of the ghost zone. Suddenly the sound of blasters found his ears stopping him in his tracks. "That sounded like the Fenton Foamer." Danny said to himself heading towards the source of the noise. As Danny got closer he found himself heading towards a huge piece of land covered with a large forest. As he looked closer he saw explosions originating from the middle of the ghostly forest.

"Jazz activate the RV's Specter Deflector." His mother's voice rang through the trees causing a wave of relief to wash over him.

"There ok." Danny said speeding up towards the battle. He soon found himself flying out of the forest and into a clearing. In the middle sat the RV with his family defending it against a small group of ghost. "Get away from them!" Danny yelled firing his ecto-blast at the small army getting their attention.

The ghost now had their sights set on Danny. "Ah, Danny Phantom, about time you've show up." One of the ghost laughed firing at Danny. "Plasmius will be happy to hear your back." He added as Danny evaded the attack.

"I said get away!" Danny shouted taking a deep breath, gathering up energy. The ghost surrounded him unaware of Danny's attack. Danny suddenly released his ghost wail sending the ghost flying away from him. Danny floated over to the fallen group, ecto-blast building in both hands. But before he could fire at the weakened group a familiar popping sound originated behind them. Danny watched as they were pulled away. Danny looked past the group seeing his mother standing before him, Fenton Thermos in hand.

"Danny…" His mother gasped in disbelief. Danny stood still in ghost form, not sure if he should run or stay. "Danny is that really you." She said dropping her weapon. She walked up to her son placing her hand over his scared cheek.

Danny didn't know what to make of the situation. "Mom." Danny said softly, some how he figured she knew his secret.

"Oh Danny!" She cried throwing her arms around her found son. "I thought we lost you." She cried as Danny wrapped his arms around his crying mother.

"Danny!" Danny looked past his mother seeing Jazz running up to them. "It's really him!" She yelled throwing herself next to her mother to hold her bother as well. "Your ok."

"Thank goodness." Danny could hear Tucker approaching. "Dude are you alright, it's been almost a while." Tucker asked as Danny pulled himself from his mother's and sister grasp.

"Danny boy!" His father pulled him into a crushing hug before he could answer. "Are you ok?" Jack asked releasing his son.

Danny took a few steps back and transformed back into his human form. "Yeah I'm ok." Danny spoke softly, still unsure how they his parents would react.

His mother didn't hesitate as she pulled him into another reassuring hug. "What happened Danny?" She asked trailing his facial scar gently.

Danny looked down taking an unsteady breath. "I found Sam." He said softly not looking back up.

"Is she ok?" His mother asked softly lifting his head so she could see his eyes.

Danny gave up trying to be strong in front of his family. Tears instantly started streaming down his warn face. "I lost her." Danny cried pulling his mother to him as he cried.

"Oh Danny…" Maddie soothed as she held her grieving son.

"I was too late." Danny chocked never letting go of his comforting mother. "She's gone. It was all my fault."

"Shh… Danny… Shh…" Maddie soothed gently rubbing his back.

"Come on, let's get inside where it's safe." Jack said softly placing his hand on Danny's back making him release his mother.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The night progressed to be a sorrowful one. Danny spent most of the time in the comfort of his mother's arms. While every one else was ecstatic to have Danny back, they stayed quite. Everyone got a very short version of what happened to Sam. After a small dinner everyone found a spot they could lie down in the small RV to sleep. After a few failed attempts to find sleep, Danny quietly snuck outside to be with his thoughts. Outside he could see the ghost shield was working and covered a good area around the RV.

"So." Danny heard Tucker's voice rise from beside him. Tucker sat quietly beside his grieving friend. "What happened?" Tucker asked knowing that Danny spared the whole story from his parents.

Danny sniffled softly and looked at the ghostly sky in front of him. "It was Freakshow. He captured her, to be a part of his circus." Danny started quietly.

"How did he capture her? Sam's strong." Tucker asked not knowing if his questions would upset Danny or not.

"He had an electric shock collar that shocked her through her spine. Vlad made it; it was all part of his plan. I guess so he could take over the ghost zone while I was busy worrying about Sam." Danny assumed.

"How did you find her?" Tucker asked.

"One night, I heard her crying in her dragon form. Vlad had Freakshow do a show right outside Amity Park to lore me away. How long was I missing before he pulled Amity park in to the ghost zone." Danny now asked Tucker.

"Not even a day." Tucker answered quickly. "Was she already… gone… when you got there?" Tucker asked wanting Danny to continue.

"No. It was a trap. I found Freakshow's train, but before I could do anything I had a shock collar wrapped around my neck too." He said pulling his collar down so Tucker could see the scar the collar had left on his neck. "But that's when I found Sam." Danny started getting teary eyed. "She was so… beaten. She was thin, pale; she had scars all over her, though her fresh wounds cover most of them. All I could see when I looked at her was how terrified she was. I've never seen her so scared before." Danny stopped regaining himself, sniffling he started again. "Freakshow had her performing as part of his show."

"She went along with it?" Tucker asked not believing that Sam would perform for anyone.

"He made her." Danny cried as he covers his face, whipping his tears away. "You were right though Tucker, we do, did, have a connection in our dreams. That night I woke up sick, that's the night he broke her." Danny started regaining himself. "By the time I got there she had already lost so much. I asked her what happened, and she couldn't even answer."

"Why not?" Tucker asked.

"He ripped her voice box out." Danny said seeing the horrific look on Tucker's face he continued. "But that wasn't anything compared to what he did to her to make her perform. We fell asleep, I woke in my dream, it was just like my dreams I had while she was missing. I found her in a pool of her own blood. I scooped her up and held her and an image started playing showing how she was captured. Then it showed… Freakshow…" Danny stopped unable to continue.

Tucker whipped his own tears away placing a comforting arm round Danny. "What did he do to her?" Tucker asked through his tears.

Danny looked up into Tucker's eyes. Tucker had never seen so much sorrow and rage enter his eyes. "He beat her mercilessly. He then… he… raped her." Danny was too chocked as a wave of sobbing rocked his body.

Tucker's body fell numb hearing the dreaded words leave Danny's mouth. "She was rapped." Jazz's voice gasped quietly as she sat down next to her brother. Tears were already falling from her eyes. "Oh Danny…" Jazz soothed pulling him to her. Danny immediately wrapped his arms around her as he wept.

"No…" Tucker breathed over come by his own sorrow.

"She died freeing me, and the other ghosts." Danny cried trying to finish his story. "I wasn't strong enough, I was too late. It's my fault. It's my fault she's gone."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	2. Chapter 2

A tired growl filled the air as a pair of weary eyes glazed opened slightly. "What happened?" Sam's dragon voice growled as she blinked a few times clearing her vision. She pushed herself up but quickly found that something was holding her down. "Where am I?" She growled turning to her side pushing her legs and arms against the side of the container she was trapped in. Sam looked around as saw that she was in the middle of some kind of lab trapped in a glass container. She pushed as hard as she could but found that the walls could not be moved. She rolled back on to her stomach getting frustrated she lifted her head and threw a fireball up at the container only to find that the glass wall absorbed it. She grunted in anger and started thrash her tail against the walls but to no avail.

"Hey settle down." A muffled voice spoke from outside the cage.

Sam looked towards the voice but only saw a blue blur moving closer to her. Though she could clearly see the equipment around her, but moving body was only a blur figure to her eyes. Sam watched as the blur came closer to the cage, and then started typing on a keypad on the table she was on. Sam flinched as suddenly the walls of the cage fell back into the table. "What was that? What's going on?" Sam growled looking around for the blur, only to find a friendly older face smiling at her. "Clockwork?" She growled jumping down from the table to him. "What happened?" Sam growled.

Clockwork chuckled softly at her action as he changed into his child form. "You forget only one can understand your growling." He corrected her.

"Right." Sam growled sheepishly. She stood up and allowed herself to transform back into her human form. "What happened?" Sam asked again in her human form, but stopped hearing her words coming out half growls, half gargled speech. She lifted her hand to her neck and felt her distorted skin that wrapped around her neck.

"That collar left a scar." Clockwork said floating closer. He lifted her hair and saw a zigzag scar wrapped around her neck along with five puncher scars where the needles had imbedded themselves. "I guess it was on you so long that the scar became apart of you, so won't completely heal. And like Danny said, you can't heal what's not there." He added pressing his small hand to her throat.

Sam swallowed hard then opened her mouth. "I, can, kind, of, talk." Sam said in a strained, and again her voice was still combined with her growls. But as she swallowed she felt a painful tickle in the back of her throat along with a familiar nasty thick liquid running down her throat. Sam took a deep breath and covered her mouth with her hand as she coughed hoping to stop the tickle. She pulled her hand away from her mouth and her fears of the liquid were confirmed when she saw her hand covered with the thick blood.

"Yeah you can talk." Clockwork said wincing at the sight of blood. "Freakshow may not have completely destroyed your speech, but he defiantly left you damaged." He sighed. "Danny can still understand your growls and snarls right?" He added.

"Yeah, he can always do that. But he's the only one can understand that so it doesn't do me much good now." Sam growled to demonstrate her dragon speech in her human form to Clockwork and found that it didn't hurt to talk that way. "So." She started straining to talk. "What's going on? Why did you bring me here? Where's Danny?" She finished her question with a bloody cough.

Sam could see Clockworks face fall at her questions. "Come sit, we have much to talk about." He said floating down on to the same table Sam had been laying on. He patted to the open space next to him, silently asking her to sit next to him. Sam didn't hesitate as she pulled her self up on to the table and sat next to now adult form of Clockwork. "First of all I brought you hear so I could heal you faster. Like I said when I picked you up, you would have healed from that wound, just not fast enough." He explained.

"Well, how was I able to heal at all? I thought decapitation immediately killed the 'accursed'?" Sam asked holding back her eager to cough.

"You're asking me?" Clockwork said shacking his head. "I'm as confused as you are. I guess you still had a few nerve endings and bits of fresh still attached." He responded giving Sam a confused look. "I mean technically you should have died after your fight with Dan, but some how you healed. I can't explain it; by all rights yes you should be dead. But your not."

Sam gave him a frustrated look then sighed softly. "Ok, well, how did you heal me faster?" Sam asked another question.

"This machine." Clockwork started patting the table they sat on. "Speeds up time to who or what ever is inside it. I put you in it so you would heal faster."

"Well that explains why you looked like a blur to me. In my eyes you were moving very fast." Sam said getting a nodding response from Clockwork. "How long was I in it?" Sam asked finishing with a stained cough.

"Two weeks." Clockwork answered simply.

"How long should I have taken to heal?" Sam asked.

"I'm not sure, not fast enough, I know that." Clockwork answered quickly.

"How did you know I wouldn't heal in time? And in time for what?" Sam asked again getting annoyed with Clockworks short answers.

"To make a difference. I looked a head about a month and you were still knocked out and Danny was already dead." Clockwork answered quickly again.

"Dead? What do you mean? What happened to Danny?" Sam asked getting nervous.

"Well nothing yet, I think." Clockwork answered.

"What do you mean your think? Your Clockwork, you know everything?" Sam asked getting more anxious not bothering to cover her cough's allowing her blood to ooze down the side of her mouth.

Clockwork closed his eyes as he took a deep breath. "A lot has happened while you two were enjoying your circus life." He started opening his eyes. He waved his staff, opening a portal before them. Sam whipped her mouth as she watched a vision of Vlad and Freakshow taking came on to the portal. "It was Vlad who broke Freakshow out of prison and gave him his train back, along with the collar he used on you." He said as the portal showed the transaction between the two men.

"Why?" Sam asked while she rubbed her scared neck remembering where the collar had laid.

"It was nothing really against you, it was all to keep Danny distracted." Clockwork started as the portal changed to sense of Danny in distress over her disappearance. "See, with Danny focusing on finding you, Vlad was able to concentrate on his searching with out Danny interfering." The imagine changed again to show Vlad flying through the ghost zone with an ominous ring wrapped around his finger.

"The ring of rage." Sam whispered watching to portal intently.

"Right." Clockwork said shacking his head in a yes motion.

"I thought the observers hid the ring and crown." Sam asked not understanding how Vlad could have gotten it.

"They did." Clockwork explained. "But Vlad was just so bent on finding the items that he did everything he could to find them. Once he found the crown." He started as the picture changed to Vlad finding the crown. "All he had to do was to get rid of Danny." He said as the scene changed back to Freakshow. "The show he did in the town next to Amity Park was to lore him away, using you a bait. With you and Danny in Freakshow's watch he was able to take over Amity Park and pull it into the ghost zone, just like Pariah Dark did, except he literally pulled it into the ghost zone. All that is left on earth is a field of dust. To top it all off Vlad has already taken control of most of the ghost zone." Clockwork finished closing the portal.

"What about Danny? What happened to him?" Sam asked jumping on the floor standing before Clockwork; he could see the panic entering her eyes.

"I don't know." Clockwork sighed sadly. "Vlad has made it imposable for me to use my powers to see the future or stop time. Neither I or the observers can see what will become of the world now."

"We've got to stop him. Isn't anyone trying to stop him?" Sam asked excitedly.

"Well, some ghost are fleeing, but there are small groups of ghost building a army to rebel against him. I know of a group not to far from here, lead by Aragon that has build a strong point and is trying to find a way to defeat him." Clockwork explained.

"We've got to get to them, we've got to help, we need to find Danny." Sam almost yelled breathing quickly.

"That's exactly the reaction I was hoping I'd get from you." Clockwork smiled floating off of the table. "But first, there's another halfa that needs our help." He said leading Sam into another room with a main portal in the middle. "I can't see in the future, or thing to far away, but I can see things that are happing around me, in real time." He said activating the portal.

As the image cleared Sam's heart fell. "Danielle." Sam sighed seeing the young girl impassioned with skeleton ghost surrounding her, Vortex leading the brigade. Sam could see the fear held in the girl's eyes as she struggled with the restraints that held her.

"Vlad's minions finally caught her." Clockwork said as the portal zoomed out showing the surrounding area where they were traveling. "What ever he's got planed for her can't be good."

Sam's stomach tightened at the thought. After being trapped for so long, feeling so trapped, so helpless, so scared, Sam didn't want anyone else to suffer the same fate. "Let's get going." Sam said walking away from the image out to the balcony. Sure Dani was only 2 years younger, Sam still saw her a child and desperately want to protect her.

Clockwork quickly followed stepping in front of Sam. "Hold on there." He said placing his hand on either side of her shoulders. "There are just a few things I have to go over with your first." He said pulling Sam back inside. "First of all we need to know where were going."

"Were going to get Dani." Sam said crossing her arms getting impatient. She let out a small cough; blood fell from her lip reminding her of the damage that was done to her. This only made her more eager to get Dani safe.

"Yes, but after. Once we head out this door it's unlikely we'll be coming back." Clockwork said walking over to a cabinet. "With the war advancing, any place that's not defended will taken over by Vlad." He said pulling an item out of the cabinet. "Here." He said placing a round object into Sam's hand.

Sam looked it over not fully understanding what it was. It was a small clear ball attached to a thin chain. It was about the size of a large marble with 6 arrows pointing around. When she rolled the ball the arrows would move with it. "What is this?" Sam asked.

"It's a ghost zone compass." Clockwork explained showing Sam how it worked. "See there's more that just North, South, East, and West in the ghost zone. There's also, up and down." He said showing Sam how it worked. "See, just like earth the compass always points north, and center. Now the dragons are about 3 days southeast from here. You need to be able to find them to help." Clockwork said smiling knowingly.

Sam smiled thankfully back at the ghost. "Ok, ok, now can we go?" Sam said dropping the compass around her neck. "I don't like the situation Dani's in." Sam strained to talk getting more serious, coughing up more blood.

"I can understand why." Clockwork said softly seeing the blood. Even though Freakshow was no longer there, he was still torturing Sam. "Alright, let's get going. But we must say quite and hidden. If Vlad finds out your alive he'll stop at nothing to take you down." Clockwork warned as they walked back out on to the balcony. Sam nodded softly then allowed herself to transform into her dragon half. Sam knelt down, offering to carry Clockwork knowing she could move faster than he could. "Thanks." He said softly as she swiftly started their search for Dani.

* * *

After a few flights around the surrounding area, Sam's eyes caught sights of Dani and her ghost captors. They were on a land where demolished building scatters the area. "Ok, land just a head of them so we can catch them off guard." Clockwork said softly. Sam growled quietly showing that he heard him and gracefully soared unseen, behind a fallen building.

"Let me go!" Dani pleaded as she continued pulling on her restraints.

"Oh now your 'daddy' wouldn't like it if we lost his daughter." Vortex laughed pulling Dani by her arm restraints.

Sam growled seeing Vortex being so ruff with her. "Steady." Clockwork warned kneeling beside Sam. "You concentrate on getting Dani, I'll take Vortex." Clockwork said as the two arched their backs getting ready to pounce. Sam growled in agreement, then started inhaling, building up power. Just as the group passed Sam lunged out. She stood on all fours, the without warning released her sonic fire roar, blasting away all the unaware skeleton ghosts.

"Sam!" Dani yelled in amazement recognizing her 'brother's' cursed girlfriend.

"The accursed dragon!" Vortex yelled as he regained himself. "You'll just be an extra prize for Lord Plasmius." Vortex said building up a charge in his hand.

Sam stood back, growling, but waited for Clockwork to strike. Just as Vortex was about to send the shock to Sam, Clockwork fired his own blast. "Your fights with me Vortex." Clockwork said gripping his staff.

"Ah, Clockwork. Your on Vlad's wanted list as well." Vortex laughed lunging for Clockwork, giving Sam a change to get to Dani.

"Sam, thank goodness you here." Dani said as Sam landed next to her. Sam wasted no time in picking the ghost lock with her sharp dragon claws.

"Come on." Sam growled pulling Dani on to her back.

Dani chuckled slightly at her action. "Don't forget Sam, I maybe a clone of Danny, but I still can't understand that growling." Sam growled rolling her eyes; she couldn't wait to get back to Danny. With Dani safe, Sam set her sights on helping Clockwork. Unfortunately for Clockwork, he wasn't used to hand on hand battling, and he was not faring well against his strong opponent. "Come on Sam, I owe him some pay back." Dani growled building up energy in her fist. Sam growled in agreement and launched a fire blast at the weather ghost. Dani follow with ecto-blast both shots hit. Sam arched her back, giving Dani the opportunity to jump off. With out having to worrying about Dani, Sam gathered up speed and slammed her horned head into Vortex's side. As the ghost attempted to regain himself, Sam spun around, energizing her tail, and slammed it into the weakened ghost.

"That was good." Vortex said quickly getting back up. "But not good enough." He laughed sending Sam and electrical blot. The shock ripped through her body, but oddly surprising wasn't nearly as painful as it should have been. Sam shook her head and growled giving Vortex an unimpressed look. "We'll let see how your friend likes it." Vortex growled sending another electrical blot towards Dani. Sam could see the terrified look on Dani's face as the electrical blast shot towards her. With a roar, Sam flew right in the path, taking the blast herself. Sam again shook it off, but was being to feel the pain from it.

"Sam." Clockwork said flying back to Sam's side. "Were not going to win this way, get Dani and get out of here." Clockwork said getting ready to fire at Vortex.

Sam gave him a confused look and shook her head in a no gesture. Dani landed back on Sam and stood holding her ecto blast. "We can help." Dani said firing her blast at Vortex.

"No." Clockwork said more demandingly. "This is not your battle; your place is not here." Clockwork said blocking one of Vortex's blasts. "Now, get out of here." He yelled at he charged the weather ghost.

Sam growled in frustration, staring at Clockwork. As much as she hated to abandon him, she knew that he knew better that she did. Sam released one last fire blast at Vortex then took off with Dani holding on tightly, away from the one sided battle.

* * *

"Why." Sam growled throwing her head back against the wall she sat against. She had flown a good distance away from the battle but needed time to rest and think. They had found another land covered with rubble from buildings.

"Maybe he knew something we didn't." Dani added not knowing what else to say as she tossed her backpack to the ground.

"He always knows something we don't." Sam sighed looking back at her companion. "I never got to ask, are you ok?" Sam said, covering her mouth as she coughed.

"Yeah, tired, but ok." Dani answered simply. "But are you ok?" She asked seeing Sam's hand covered with blood. "You sound awful."

Sam saw the concern look on her face and quickly whipped her hand. "Actually, I'm a lot better than I have been." Sam started, coughing slightly.

"Well what's wrong with your voice? You sound growly and scratchy." Dani asked.

"Well." Sam started looking up into the ghost night sky. "I really don't have a voice box any more, I have to strain to talk." Sam strained.

"What happened?" Dani asked sitting down next to Sam.

"Freakshow…" Sam uttered softly. Dani gave her a confused look wanting her to continue. "I was taken captive by Freakshow." Sam started.

"That creep who ran the Goth circus?" Dani asked.

Sam nodded in a yes gesture then continued. "I was suppose to be his main attraction, but I refused to obey him." Sam continued trying to hide her emotions. "He would get mad and hit me." Sam stopped seeing the girl wince.

"Is that where you got that scar?" Dani asked trailing her finger down Sam's neck.

"Yeah, that was from his shock collar." Sam answered quickly. "Anyway, I didn't listen and was always ridiculing him, trying to hurt him and get away, resulting in getting shocked and whipped. Then one day I must have hit a nerve." Sam said looking back to the sky trying to control her tears she felt coming. "I guess I made a really bad remark and he forced me down…" Sam stopped taking a deep breath to steady herself. "He cut into my neck and took out my voice box, my larynx."

Sam looked back to Dani seeing her covering her mouth with a sorrowful look on her face. "Oh my… What did Danny do?" Dani asked.

"He wasn't there." Sam continued. "But he did come… Freakshow trapped him too. It was all part of Vlad's plan." Sam stopped wanting to see her reaction of her 'father's' name before she continued.

"What did Danny do when he found out?" Dani asked not even reacting to the name.

"He was mad, but he had a collar on too, so there wasn't much he could do either." Sam said softly.

"And Freakshow, what did he do to Danny?" Dani asked getting more interested.

"He would shock us, make us battle. We were going to be his new main attraction, 'The Phantom Vs The Dragon.'. But we only battled once, then…" Sam stopped thinking of how Freakshow struck Danny. She could still feel the rage burning inside her.

"Then what?" Dani asked wanting her to continue.

"Then Freakshow hit Danny, drawing blood. Then I," Sam stopped not sure how to explain what happened. "I kind of went wild. I attacked Freakshow, smashed the remote to the ghost collar, making the all ghosts get shocked. Then I rampaged through the train cars till I found the main control for all the ghost collars. All the while, my collar shocked me stronger and stronger. Finally I destroyed the control for the ghost, that freed all of them including Danny. I don't remember too much about what happened after that. I know Danny was yelling, and I was in extreme pain then all of a sudden it all stopped."

"So… what happened? You're healed now." Dani asked.

"That's thanks to Clockwork. He took me and put me in a time chamber so I would heal faster. But I wasn't able to heal my scar, or my voice." Sam finished swallowing in pain tasting the bitter blood she had been holding in.

"And Danny?" Dani asked anxiously.

Sam looked down, a single stray tear finally made it past despite her will not to cry. "I don't know."

"Does he know your ok?" Dani asked seeing Sam's tear.

"I don't know." Sam exhaled deeply then stood up. "Look, we'd better get some sleep." Sam said wanting to drop the conversation.

"Well then we'd better find some shelter then." Dani said looking up at Sam.

Sam smiled and shook her head in a no gesture. She then transformed into her dragon side and lay down next to Dani, opening her one wing so Dani could sit under. "Good idea, your dark scales will hide us." She said curling up under Sam's wing. "Night Sam." She yawned closing her eyes. Sam growled softly and lowered her wing over Dani, just enough so that it wouldn't rest on her, but it would protect her from the cold. "And don't worry Sam." Dani spoke half asleep. "We'll find Danny."

Sam smiled at her hopeful reassurance. Sam laid her head down hoping sleep would come quickly, but she soon found that just closing her eyes was not an option.

* * *

Danny awoke the next morning more tired then when he fell to sleep. He had been up almost all night crying. Tucker and Jazz were just as upset as he was but still tried there best to comfort him. "Danny." His father's voice pulled him back from his thoughts. "You awake."

"Yeah." Danny said softly seeing his father standing in the doorway of the RV.

"Come here." He said motioning for Danny to follow him outside.

Danny stood up and noticed that everyone else was still asleep. His father was never up this early. "What's up Dad?" Danny said softly walking over to his father who was sitting on the ground, leaning up against the RV. He was expecting some kind of lecture about hiding his ghost powers.

Jack patted the ground next to him, motioning for Danny to sit next to him. "Danny, are you alright?" He asked as Danny sat down beside him.

"Yeah." Danny started. "It's just a scar, I'm not hurt." Danny said assuming he was asking about his health.

His father shook his head then looked back at his son. "No, I mean, are you ok? I heard you talking last night."

Danny's eyes immediately welled up with tears. "What about." Danny asked trying to control his tears.

Jack placed his hand on his son's shoulder as he continued. "About what happened to Sam, what you didn't tell us Freakshow did to her." He said not wanting to be to blunt. Danny didn't respond, he continued to try and keep his tears at bay. "Are you ok?" He said again.

Danny whimpered softly then for the first time looked at his father. He had tears already trailing down his face. "Oh Dad." Danny gave up trying to hide his tears. "Why, why did he do it?" Danny asked covering his face with his hands.

"I don't know son, but holding all this in is not going to help you." Jack said whipping his own tears away. "It's ok to cry. I know you loved Sam."

"It hurts." Danny said softly.

"I know, it's going to hurt, but you'll get over this." Jack said softly. "Heck, I was waiting for the day I could call her my daughter." He said as more tears trailed down his face. "In law." He added giving Danny a knowing look. "She was a very nice girl. I never got along with her parents but I was still hoping you'd marry her." He said drying his tears.

"Thanks Dad." Danny said softly drying his own tears.

"Alright, come on inside, let's get something to eat." Jack said pulling himself off the ground. He then extended his hand down for is son.

But as Danny rose to his feet something caught his eye in the distance. "What's that?" Danny asked getting a troubled feeling in the pit of is stomach.

Jack squinted seeing the object off in the distance. Still unable to identify the object he walked back to the RV and pulled out the Fenton Foamer and looked through the scoop to get a better look. But as the image cleared Jack new they were in trouble. "Oh no…" Jack whispered seeing the oncoming battle. "Get everyone up." Jack yelled running into the RV.

"What is it Dad?" Danny yelled following behind his father.

"Maddie, come on, get up." Jack yelled lightly shacking his wife.

"Jack… What is it?" Maddie said tiredly getting up.

"Yeah Dad what's going on?" Danny asked seeing the rest of the RV waking.

"It's a army, a large one, with Nocturne at the lead." Jack explained running out the door of the RV, his wife following closely behind. Danny followed seeing his parents already standing armed, waiting for the army to close in. Danny watched as one by one the Foley's came out; weapon in hand, then finally Jazz, suited with the Fenton Peeler.

Danny looked finally able to see Nocturne and his army of sleepwalkers closing in. "Going Ghost." Danny said softly changing into his ghost side. He hovered just beside his parents, waiting to attack.

"There were rumors that a group of idiots were out here." Nocturne called as he started firing at the RV, only to have his blasts absorbed by the ecto-converter. "Who would have thought it was the Fenton's we've heard so much about." He stopped where the ghost shield started.

"Keep moving we don't want any trouble." Jack said sternly raising his weapon towards the large ghost.

"Well it's trouble you've got. We've been sent to take care of you." Nocturne growled firing again, but this time at the ground below the ghost shield. This resulted in debris flying towards the group.

Danny instantly rose from the dust, charging Nocturne. "Leave them alone." Danny yelled firing a round of ecto-blast.

Nocturne smiled and allowed the blast to be absorbed into his body. "Thanks to Vlad." He started as he fired his own round of blast at Danny. "I have an unlimited power source." He laughed watching a few of the blast hit Danny.

"Hey. Leave our son alone." Jack yelled standing below Nocturne, Fenton Foamer armed.

Nocturne looked questionably at Jack then suddenly roared in pain as he was hit from behind. He looked back seeing Maddie with her Wrist Ray smoking. "Three against one, that's not fair." Nocturne laughed. "Sleepwalkers, attack." He commanded his army.

Danny watched as the ghost swarmed his family, but they were fighting back. "This is between you and me." Danny growled firing again at the ghost. This time he hit his mark, sending the ghost falling back a little.

Nocturne quickly recovered and rose higher in the sky, firing ecto-blast as he rose. Danny fired his own ecto-blast to distinguish Nocturne's attacks as he quickly followed. As Nocturne looked back at his opponent he could see his eyes glowing an icy blue. Danny quickly fired his ice attack, freezing the ghost. Nocturne started to fall, but he quickly broke out of the icy prison before hitting the ground. He then looked back up at his halfa opponent, and then down at the figure he had been sent to destroy. But Danny quickly jumped into his sights firing an ecto-blast to his face. "What's the matter Nocturne, getting tired?" Danny smiled watching the ghost fall back a little.

Nocturne growled as he pulled himself back, gather energy for a powerful ecto-blast. Danny watched as the ghost fired his poorly aimed blast, which Danny easily avoided. "Ha, you missed." Danny smiled.

Nocturne crossed his arm giving Danny a smug smirk. "I wasn't aiming for you." Nocturne chuckled looking towards his blast sight.

Danny looked confused then looked behind him seeing his father's prone body lying on the ground, surrounded by sleepwalkers. "Dad." He whimpered not believing his eyes.

"Jack!" His mother's horrified screams caught his attention. He looked seeing his mother trying desperately to fight through the ghost to get to her fallen husband.

"Dad!" Danny yelled flying towards his father. But Nocturne's armies build a barrier around the body.

Nocturne saw Danny desperately trying to fight through the line of ghost and took advantage of his distraction. "Our job is done, grab the body and let's get out of here." Nocturne said softly to his army. "Some one else already has the honor of taking care of that halfa." He growled to himself as he watched his sleep walks disappear, one by one, along with the Jack's body. "Later ghost child." Nocturne said softly disappearing to join his army not to far away.

"Dad! No!" Danny yelled finally making it to the blood stained earth where his father's body had fallen. "No…" Danny cried changing back to his human side, hitting the ground in anger. "Not again."

"Jack, no." Maddie's cries forced Danny to pull himself out of his self-blaming.

"Oh mom." Danny pulled his mother to him. She instantly wrapped her arms around him crying desperately into his chest. Danny watched in guilt as his sister rushed over falling beside Danny. Danny wrapped a free arm around her as well, hugging her tightly as his own grief over took him.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam was startled back to reality by the sudden movement under her wing. She gently lifted her wing off the girl hidden below it. "Morning Sam." Dani yawned stretching herself out as she sat up. Sam rose, yawning as well, and stretched her wings and neck, getting a few pops and crack out. She then shook her body, and transformed back to her human form.

"Morning… Dani." She ended up growling, but immediately started coughing up blood. After clearing her throat she started again. "Morning." She said with less growling.

"You've got to get that fixed." Dani said wincing at the blood. Sam shrugged her shoulders knowing there wasn't much that could be done about it. "So what's the plan?" Dani started standing up, doing some stretches. "We've got to find Danny, but who knows where to start looking, or if he's even in the ghost zone."

Sam yawned again as she sat watching the girl. "Have you ever heard of Prince Aragon?" Sam started.

Dani thought for a minute then responded. "Yeah, isn't he Dora's brother?" She asked twisting her back.

"Yeah, they both have the ability to change into ghost dragons." Sam added.

"Right, cause of there pendants." Dani said realizing exactly who he was. "He's the creep who gave you your curse." She added pointing to Sam's pendent.

"Yeah." Sam sighed softly. "Anyway, Clockwork told me he was building a ghost army to rebel against Vlad, he said we should fine him. Maybe he'll have a way of finding Danny too." Sam said picking up the compass Clockwork had given her off her chest.

"How do we find him, I mean, he's got to be hiding really well of Vlad hasn't found him yet." Dani added standing in front to Sam, looking at the object in her hand.

Sam smiled up at Dani and lifted the compass from her neck. "He gave me this compass." Sam said handing the instrument to her. "He said that they were located about 3 days travel southeast form his castle.

"Well that's vague." Dani said handing the compass back to Sam.

" I know." Sam said placing the compass back around her neck. "But I figure if we head in that direction we'll fine something." Sam said getting up to her feet. "Ready."

Dani nodded lifting her backpack to her shoulders, then she watched as a light consumed Sam's body, changing her into her dragon form. Dani floated up onto her shoulder, right before her wings. "Let's go." She said holding to Sam's shoulder. Sam growled softly then beat her wings and jumped getting altitude.

They flew for hours not finding any signs of ghost activity. "So…" Dani yawned getting bored. "How long have you and Danny been going out?" Dani asked. Sam growled and arched her head back to give her a questionable look. "Oh right, can't talk. We'll you're a boring ride Sam." Dani sighed getting frustrated with her boredom. Sam growled more softly as if to say sorry. "Well, what does it sound like when you say 'yes'?" Dani asked wanting to try and have some sort of a conversation. Sam rolled her eyes and growled a 'yes' for her. Dani listened carefully learning the noise. "Ok, now 'no'." Dani asked again. Sam again responded with a 'no'. Dani listen more carefully seeing if there was a difference. "Ah, ok, your 'no' is more low pitched." She said hearing the difference. "Ok so let's try and make this useful, ok." Dani asked before she continued. Sam shrugged her shoulder and growled a 'yes'. "Ok, that was a yes, right?" Dani asked. Sam smiled back and nodded. "See, I'll get it." Dani smiled.

After another few hours both were getting excused, but Dani had learn a good amount of ways to understand Sam. "Hey Sam?" Dani yawned getting Sam's attention. Sam growled a 'yes' and waited for her to continue. "I'm getting tired, what do you say, can we call it a night?" Dani almost begged. Sam smiled at her pleading; it reminded her of the way Danny would beg. Sam growled a 'yes' then looked down at the land they were currently flying over. It looked like it was a dark mountainous terrain. Sam flew around; making sure it was empty, then landed in a concealed area. As soon as Sam hit the ground Dani jumped off, stretching her legs. Sam exhaled a deep breath, and then changed into her human form. "You're a fast ride Sam, but a boring one." Dani yawned sitting against a large rock.

"So sorry." Sam said sarcastically. Suddenly a growling filled the area. Sam looked back at Dani seeing her blushing slightly. "Hungry?" Sam laughed.

"Yeah, aren't you?" Dani answered smiling.

Sam gave her a disheartening look. "Not really." She paused for a moment. "I really don't feel hunger pains anymore."

Dani looked at Sam, and for the first time saw how thin she was. Her belt was the only thing keeping her pants on, her dragon sweatshirt hid her stomach and ribs, but Dani could see her bony wrists and face. "Didn't Freakshow feed you?" Dani asked, but got no response, the answer was obvious. "You should still eat something." Dani said pulling her backpack off. She rummaged through for a minute then pulled out two apples. "Here." She offered handing Sam the fruit. Sam hesitated for a minute, feeling guiltily about taking food from the halfa. "Just take it." Dani pleaded more forcefully.

Sam didn't hesitate again. "Thanks." Sam said softly sitting down across from Dani, leaning against a rock.

Dani watched as Sam took a few small almost cautious bites, then started devouring the apple. It had been so long since Sam had actually eaten and she had complete forgotten how starved she was. Dani only had a few bites out of her apple by the time Sam was done hers. "Here, you want to finish?" Dani offered handing Sam the barely eaten apple.

"No, it's yours. You finish." Sam said turning down the food.

"Take it, please." Dani said throwing the apple at Sam.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked catching the food.

"Yeah, besides…" Dani started going through her bag again. "I've got some jerky, and I know you won't be interested." Dani said pulling out her stash of meat.

Sam smiled grateful that she had such a good, prepared, friend. "Thanks." Sam said finishing off the apple.

After eating the two sat talking for a little as they digested. But after a while they began to hear noises tell them that they were not alone on the land. "You did hear that right?" Dani said quietly looking over at Sam.

Sam nodded her and motioned for Dani to follow. "It's coming from over here." Sam said softly as they carefully made there way through the rocky landscape. "Look." Sam said running up just a head of Dani towards a cliff. Sam laid down on her stomach so she could get a look with out being seen. Dani followed suit and crawled up next to Sam to see the source of the noise.

"Oh my head." Jack's voice rose from the line of ghost. He opened his eyes finding himself being carried in a large cage pulled by the sleepwalkers. "Where am I? What happened?" Jack demanded looking towards the front of the line seeing Nocturne at the head of the group.

"Dam, I didn't kill it." Nocturne cursed stopping the troop. "Oh well." He started floating up to Jack's cage. "Lord Plasmius will enjoy killing you himself." He growled getting into Jack's face.

"What did you do to my family?" Jack growled not remembering what happened.

"I'm sure there fine, for now." Nocturne chuckled walking away from his prisoner. "Keep moving." He commanded floating back to the front of his army.

"That's…" Dani started quietly.

"Jack, Danny's father." Sam finished looking back to Dani. Both had a knowing look on there face.

"Let's get closer." Dani smiled willingly. Sam nodded in agreement and both slowly made there way silently down the cliff.

"What did you do to them, what did you do Danny?" Jack continued to yell at Nocturne.

"Quite." Nocturne warned looking back at his increasing loud prisoner.

But Jack would not remain silent. "If you hurt them I'll…" Jack started.

"You'll what?" Nocturne yelled jumping back to the cage. "You're a prisoner of Vlad's now. There nothing you can do." Nocturne yelled. "So just shut it!"

But Jack won't listen. "If I find out you hurt them I'll make you pay, you slimy ghost."

"That's it!" Nocturne yelled stopping his army. "I'll just kill him now!" He yelled charging an attack. Just as he lifted his arm to fire the blast a soft rumbling originated from behind Nocturne causing him to look back slightly. Suddenly a strong roar shook over the group, making Nocturne lose his attack. Jack watched as a small, dark lavender dragon lunged out of the woods, growling at the army.

Sam hissed as she slammed her energized tail into Nocturne, sending him flying a few feet away. Sam jumped and flew after him, a few of his soldiers to follow, getting them away from Jack as she took the battle in the air.

Jack stared a head of him, not sure what just happened. "Don't worry, we'll get you out." Dani said getting his attention. She blasted a few of the sleepwalkers away with one hand, and was working on the lock with the other. But Nocturne's army was still advancing and she could not pick the lock and fight them off at the same time.

Meanwhile, Sam battle Nocturne's sleepwalkers ruthlessly. "There's no way the 'accursed' lives." Nocturne yelled as he watched his army fall to the small dragon. Sam turned, roaring at the dream ghost charging him. Nocturne fired at Sam, trying to slow her down, but no matter how may time he hit her, she kept coming. Sam lowered her head, exposing her horns then slammed into Nocturne's side, getting a cry in agony. Sam then arched her back, throwing the ghost off of her, turned and then slammed him with her tail, knocking him back to the hard ground.

Sam then looked back at Dani seeing her having trouble keeping the sleepwalkers at bay. Sam pulled in her wings, diving towards them. "Move!" Sam growled flying strait at the cage. Dani looked up hearing one of the growls she had learned.

"Move, back, get against the back of the cage." Dani instructed Jack as she watched Sam getting closer, her tail glowing with energy. Just as she was about the ram the cage, she turned and swung her tail, cutting the bars away. Sam then set her sights on the sleepwalkers. "Hurry." Dani yelled pulling Jack from the broken cage. "Hang on tight." She warned pulling Jack into the sky. "Let's go!" Dani yelled getting Sam's attention.

Sam knocked the last of the sleepwalks away and took off before they could recover. "Get back here with my prisoner!" Nocturne's voice roared. Sam looked back seeing the ghost giving chase. Sam knew that she could out run him, but not Dani, especially having to carry Jack.

"Grab on!" Sam growled flying strait towards the pair hoping Dani would understand.

Dani nodded her head, showing that she understood, and reached out, grabbing Sam as she flew by. "Hold on to what ever you can, it's going to be a ruff ride." Dani said trying to help Jack hold on to Sam. But as Sam planed, Nocturne soon fell to far behind unable keep up with her. They kept going a little further, but the combination of the exhausted from the battle and the extra weight was draining Sam. Dani seem to sense that she was struggling. "Over there." Dani said pointing towards what looked like an old battlefield inside of a dead forest. Sam quickly descended into the lifeless forest. Dani floated off of Sam then turning to help the extra passenger. "Are you ok?" Dani asked Jack.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Jack responded staring at Sam. "Who are you?" Jack said finally looking at Dani.

"Well," Dani started standing next to Sam. "My name is Danielle, Dani for short." She explained. "And this is…"

"Sam…" Jack said softly still staring at the dark purple dragon.

Sam snorted and took a step back not believing he just said her name. "Some one spilled it." Sam thought to herself.

"Is that really you?" Jack said walking up to stand face to snout with Sam.

Dani looked curious at the two, not quite sure what was going on. Sam took a deep breath not sure how he would react and allowed herself to transform back into her human from.

Jack watched as the light faded, revealing a worn girl whom he had searched for months for. He blinked a few times, not sure if what he was seeing was real. "It's really you." He said softly placing his hands over her shoulders. "Sam." Sam only nodded in agreement not sure what to do. "Oh Sam!" Jack cried pulling her into a tight hug. "Danny told us you were dead." He said pulling away just enough to look at her face.

Sam was taken back by his tears, she never expected of all people, Mr. Fenton to care about her. "I was, or almost was." Sam said softly, unfortunately her coughing followed it, which resulted in small blood flow from mouth.

Concern replaced relief in his eyes. "What's wrong, what's the matter, are you hurt?" Jack instantly released Sam.

"I'm… fine…" Sam tried to speak but her coughing didn't allow her.

"She's ok." Dani cut in for Sam.

"Ok? Look at her!" Jack almost yelled making Dani jump a little.

"Yeah, but this is normal. She's ok, she doesn't have a voice box and it's hard for her to talk." Dani quickly explained.

Sam let out a frustrated growl, clearing her throat. "Right." Sam quickly confirmed.

Jack let out a nervous sigh then fished through his pockets. "Here." He said pulling out an old rag.

"Thanks." Sam thanked softly taking his rag to whip her hands.

"So, what happened, Danny said you died." Jack asked sitting down, giving Sam a questionable look. Sam sat across from him, Dani joining her as she started to explain how Clockwork took her and helped her heal faster. "And who are you?" Jack asked looking towards Dani. "You look very, ah, familiar." He said giving her a strange look.

Dani looked at Sam questionable, unsure how to explain. "This is Danielle, Dani for short. She's part ghost, just like Danny." Sam started.

"Now how did you become part ghost?" Jack asked.

"I was created part ghost." Dani said still unsure how to explain herself.

"What do you mean 'created'?" Jack asked.

Dani gave Sam a begging look, pleading for help. "She was born in a lab." Sam jumped in for Dani. "Vlad's lab to be exact. She's a clone, of Danny." Sam said plainly.

"Vlad?" Jack questioned.

"He was trying to make an exact clone of Danny, but made me by mistake." Dani cut in. "There were a few other clones, but I was the only one who survived."

"So technically." Jack started looking very confused. "You share the same DNA as Danny right?"

"Well, yeah." Dani said nodding softly.

"So doesn't that make you my child?" Jack said softly.

Dani looked to Sam questionable. "I never thought of that before." Dani said unsure.

"Well, you're a clone of Danny right." Jack started. Dani nodded keeping an unsure look in her eyes. "And Danny's my son." Again Dani nodded. "Well doesn't that make you my daughter?"

"It makes sense to me." Sam said braking Dani train of thought.

"I suppose." Dani said still not sure on the idea.

"Well come here." Jack said excitedly pulling Dani into a hug. "So I've got two Danny's now." He smiled letting Dani go.

"I guess." Dani for the first time smiled at the affection.

"There's a smile." Jack said catching the happiness in Dani's eyes.

"Look, I hate to interrupt this touchy feely moment." Sam said braking up the conversation. "But I think we should probably try and get some sleep, we've got a good distance to cover tomorrow."

"Your right, I'm tired anyway." Dani yawned, stretching her arms over her head.

"Why don't you two try and get some sleep." Jack said standing up. "I'm not too tired, so I'll take guard duty."

"Are you sure?" Sam asked as Dani lay down next to a tree.

"Yeah, I'll just be over here so I won't bother you." Jack said sitting a little out of the way.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After her tenth failed attempt to fall asleep Sam finally gave up. She rose quietly and started towards Jack who was sitting a few yards away.

"You should be asleep." Jack spoke with out turning around.

"I can't." Sam said softly sitting next to him. "You might as well try, I'll stand guard." Sam said holding back her soar throat.

Jack looked at the girl beside him; her eyes were fixed on the horizon before her. Though she tried to hide it, Jack could sense an unsettled emotion in her. She was fearful; he could see it hidden in her eyes. "You know Sam." Jack started getting her to look back at him. "Danny told us what Freakshow did to you." Jack could see the nervousness immediately enter her eyes.

"Oh yeah." Sam said unsure what exactly Danny told him.

"He scarred you." He added eyeing the scar that wrapped around Sam's neck. "Danny told us how he used a shock collar and hit you." Jack said nodding at Sam. Sam took a breath in relief that was all Danny told him. "That's what he told all of us anyway." Jack stopped not sure how Sam would react to the next part. "But I over heard him telling Tucker and Jazz what else happened." Jack stopped watching Sam's reaction. But Sam didn't say a thing, she turned away hiding her face. Suddenly her body softly shook and Jack could hear the small sound of crying coming from beside him. "Sam." Jack said softly placing his hand over her shoulder. Sam pulled away and looked at Danny's father, tears quietly fell from her damp eyes. "Sam, come here." Jack said quietly pulling her back to him, forcing her into his arms as she struggled to pull away. "Sam, it's alright." He soothed holding her tightly until she finally gave up, collapsing onto his shoulder, crying softly.

"Why?" Sam whimpered not moving from his comfort.

"I can't answer that." Jack said softly lessening his grip, but Sam didn't move. "What he did…" Jack stopped feeling his own tears fall. "No one should ever have to go through what you did. What he put you through was appalling."

Sam sniffled pulling away from his embrace, trying to regain herself, feeling embarrassed that she broke down in front of him. "Well I survived." Sam tried to brush it off hiding her fear again.

"Yeah, you did." Jack said placing his hand on her shoulder. "Are you ok?" Jack asked seeing the last of Sam's tears being whipped away.

"Yeah." Sam said softly. "Why don't you go try to sleep, I'll say up." Sam sniffled hiding her face in shame.

"I'm ok." Jack said looking back at the horizon. "But I'd like the company if you want to stay up." He said smiling at Sam.

"Alright." Sam nodded.

After a moment of silence Jack finally broke it. "So, Sammy." Jack smiled seeing Sam smile at the nickname Danny would call her. "You like my boy." Jack said happily getting a small laugh out of Sam.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dani woke to laughter in the ghostly land. She sat up and looked towards the source of the laughter and saw that it was coming from Sam and Jack. "You two are up early." Dani smiled joining the happy group.

"We never really went to bed." Jack said yawning as he stood up. "Well since your up, we should get moving." He added offering his hand down to Sam.

"You know how to get back to Danny and the others?" Sam asked taking his offer.

"Well, no." Jack said sheepishly. "I thought we'd just start looking."

"And whine up even more lost. Not a good idea." Dani said giving him an odd look.

"I agree." Sam added. "I think we should continue looking for Aragon's hide out. Maybe he'll have a way of finding them. We can't waste time flying in circles." Sam finished seeing both of her companions nodding in agreement.

"Speaking of flying," Jack started rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "How are we going to accomplish that?" Jack said feeling out of place being the only one who couldn't fly.

"You can ride with me." Sam said confidently.

Jack gave her a questionable look. "I don't think that's a good idea. You got winded very quickly last night having to carry me." Jack said softly looking down at his large chest. "And, no offence, but there's nothing to hang on to."

"First of all I got so tired last night because we had been already flying all day, not to mention fight off Nocturne's army." Sam said.

"And look around." Dani started pointing to the rundown battlefield they had rested in. "There's got to be something we can use to help make Sam easier to hang on too."

"We really don't have any other options." Sam added stepping back a little. Sam then transformed into her dragon half.

Jack stood in awe at her sight. He had always seen her, while he was trying to catch her. But seeing her up close was a different experience. "I've never noticed before." He started walking around her looking up at her silver wings. "You're a beautiful dragon." He said smiling happily stopping in front of Sam. Sam growled softly bowing her head, bringing it down to his level. "Your green stripe is the same green as Danny's ghost eyes." Jack added padding her head.

Sam smiled in her dragon form. Her parents hated her for it, but here was Danny's dad, who for a year has been trying to catch her, admiring her. Sam was happy at the bond that the two of them had quickly created. It was stronger than the one her parents had, and they had years to create.

"How about a belt." Dani's voice broke Sam's thoughts. Sam looked over seeing Dani floating back with a large belt in hand. "We can wrap it around you." She said dropping the leather strap over above Sam's wings. "Jack will have something to hold onto." She finished as she hooked the belt on. "See, it looks like those ropes that the bull riders use in the rodeo's. If they can say on an out of control bull using that, you should be able to say on a dragon." Sam smiled at her idea, but she held back the pain she felt. The belt was pressed tightly against her arms and she could already feel irritation against her scales. But it was really the only option they had.

"Alright, let's try." Jack said nervously standing next to Sam, unsure how he was going to get on. Sam was a small dragon, and he was afraid of hurting her. Sam growled softly and lowered herself a little encouraging him to get on. Jack cautiously climbed onto her back and sat just above her wings. He looked rather odd sitting on such a small dragon, but Sam had no trouble lifting him. She then quickly rose and flapped a few times, making sure he was going to be able to say on, but found that the strap restricted some of her small movements. "I think this will work. Are you ok?" Jack said gripping the leather strap not noticing Sam flinch in pain. Sam nodded giving him a reassuring look.

"Ok let's get going." Dani said rising up off the land. Sam growled follow suit. She flew slowly at first, making sure Jack was ok, but they soon quickened their pace to the point that Dani was having trouble keeping up.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They flew for nearly a full day but as they entered what looked like a ghost asteroid field Sam slowed her pace, sensing something was out of place. Suddenly Sam came to a complete stop.

"Stop." Sam growled to Dani who was still floating around. Dani looked back to Sam and flew next Sam.

"What's going on?" Jack asked not knowing what was happening.

"I don't know." Dani answered quickly looking around.

"What did she say?" Jack asked again.

"I can't understand her. Only Danny can, I just know a few growls, and she said to 'stop'." Dani explained.

Sam cautiously flew forward a few more feet then came to a stop again above a larger rock in the asteroid field. "Were being watched." Sam growled knowing that no one would under stand her. She landed, hoping Dani and Jack would follow suit. Jack jumped off of Sam, but didn't move from her side. Dani followed, standing on the other side of Sam, not moving.

Sam then growled softly stepping forward a little, and then released a louder roar into the ghostly sky. Dani and Jack looked to each other not sure what was going on. Suddenly another roar answered. Sam stood up as high as she could on her back legs and again roared loudly. The unfamiliar roar answered again, then suddenly Jack and Dani looked to their sides, seeing ghost swarming out of the asteroids and started circling them. Sam stood firm as they watched a large black dragon rise from the asteroid field, landing in front of her, unleashing a load roar over Sam's smaller dragon body. Sam retorted by roaring even louder up at the larger dragon. Sam growled as the black dragon lowered his head, coming eye to eyes with Sam. Jack and Dani watched unsure what was going on. A few minutes passed as the two dragons continued to eye each other. Finally the black dragon snorted at Sam then back away. "The accursed dragon." Aragon's voice boomed over Sam. "What a surprise, you're alive." He said crossing his arms still staring at Sam.

Sam looked back to Dani. Dani nodded then floated beside Sam. "Aragon?" Dani asked making sure it was whom she thought it was.

"Of course you twit." Aragon's harsh voice responded. Sam hissed at his comment, bearing her teeth at him. "You've got some nerve." Aragon growled balling a fist looking back at Sam. Sam growled building up an energy ball in her hand stepping up to Aragon.

"Oh save the feud for later." Suddenly another voice entered. Jack watched still confused as another blue dragon landed beside the two. "Back off brother." Dora's voice commanded. Aragon backed off slightly but still gazed hatefully at Sam. "Sam, are you ok?" Dora asked forgetting that she wouldn't understand.

"We're ok." Dani answered perching herself on top of Sam's shoulders. "We've been looking for you. My name is Dani." Dani introduced herself.

"Oh…?" Aragon cut in again looking at Dani. "Did the ghost boy get a sex change?" He laughed.

His comment was responded by well-aimed fireball and a hiss from Sam as she gazed hatefully at the black dragon. "I'm his sister." Dani answered harshly no longer afraid of the situation.

"Ok, ok!" Dora said standing between the two again. "This is not the time or place for this." She said looking around. "We need to get back to the base, we don't want to get caught out here." Dora said softly. "Just follow us, we'll finish this dissection when we're in a safe place." Both Aragon and Sam nodded, agreeing with Dora. Sam then bent back down towards Jack, allowing him to jump on to her back. "It's a short distance from here, but be watchful." Dora warned taking flight. Sam rose beside her, Dani floated close to Sam.

"Ok let's get going." Aragon said leading the way, his ghost army following the dragons.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The flight was a short one, and they soon found themselves traveling towards a mountainous land. "Where's your base?" Dani asked not seeing any signs of ghost activity.

"Now if it were out in the open we would have been caught a long time ago." Aragon explained flying closer to the face of a cliff. Suddenly a wall of the mountain fell, reveling a hidden entrance.

"Wow…" Dani gasped finding herself inside a huge, high tech, base. Sam too was taken back by the magnitude of the base. She looked back at Aragon questionable. Who would have thought that a ghost that a few years ago was afraid of the future would be in charge of this technologically advanced station. The inside of the base was a complete reversal of the outside.

"This in incredible." Jack finally opened his mouth as they landed. "How did you build all this?" Jack said stepping off of Sam.

"I had help." Aragon said transforming back into his ghost form.

"Is that all we are, the help." A new voice entered.

Aragon rolled his eyes looking towards the two ghosts. Sam looked over, immediately recognizing the ghosts. "Technus, Skulker." Dani said acknowledging the ghost.

"Dani, and the accursed. Surprised to see you." Skulker said walking up to the two. "Last we heard you were captured by Vortex." He said pointing to Dani. "And you. You were presumed dead." He said pointing to Sam. Sam growled softly as she changed back into her human form, wanting to take part in the conversation. As she changed back the belt fell from her, exposing the ware spots on her back to the air, but Sam pushed back the pain, and knew that her sweatshirt would not show the blood she felt oozing down her back.

"And I'm surprised to see you on this side of the battle." Sam growled as she cleared her throat of the blood.

"Taking over your world is one thing, but taking over mine is another." Skulker answered.

"And Mr. Fenton, surprised to see you as well." Technus added.

"How do you know me?" Jack asked in surprise.

"I know your technology." Technus smiled knowingly.

"Your that ghost that took over my RV, then my house?" Jack stated recognizing the ghost.

"What can I say, I have a taste for Fenton technology." Technus laughed.

"So, now that the introduction are out of the way, what's to report?" Aragon asked moving up to one of the monitors changing into his ghost human from.

"Well, there is a large army moving northeast from here. The Fright Knight is leading it and, it looks like there following the same path Nocturne took a few days ago." Skulker answered bringing up an image of a rough map.

"What are they doing? It makes no sense." Aragon thought aloud.

"We just got done battle Nocturne." Sam added looking over the map.

"What do you mean?" Aragon questioned giving Sam his attention.

"Well, we just freed Jack." Sam started motions towards Danny's father.

"I was captured over two days ago by Nocturne. He attacked our RV. Then he was taking me to Vlad when Sam and Dani rescued me." Jack explained quickly.

"That must be where he's headed." Aragon assumed. "Was that phantom kid there?" He asked.

"Danny, yes, why?" Jack asked with a hint of concern in his voice.

"Vlad has been playing it safe, slowly taking down his stronger enemies one by one." Aragon explained. "I doubt he knows you're alive." He added looking towards Sam. "If he did, you would have been attacked by now. He's not dumb enough to let the 'dreaded accursed' roam free." He said rolling his eyes at Sam.

"So what's going to happen do Danny?" Jack asked nervously.

"We're not sure." Aragon answered. "We've got any idea what Vlad does with his captives."

"How far away is Danny's location?" Sam quickly asked.

"Not too far, about half a day." Dora joined in.

"So let's get moving, we can stop him." Sam said.

"Now wait." Aragon countered quickly. "We can't just go into battle exposing ourselves."

"Your just going to stand aside and let Vlad win?" Sam argued.

"I'm just saying that he'll find out that we're out here." Aragon said with anger rising in his voice.

"Isn't that the point of all this? To stop him!" Sam yelled, blood oozed from her lips as she strained to get her point across.

"You know she's right." Dora joined in on Sam's side. "If we can stop the Fright Knight and save Danny…"

"Absolutely not!" Aragon yelled turning his back on them.

Both Sam and Dora growled angrily. Then something clicked in Sam's mind. "They've got ghost weapons." She said softly whipping the blood from her mouth.

"Really?" Aragon said turning back to them. "Is this true?" He asked looking towards Jack.

"Well, yes." Jack answered. "We have our RV, and it's loaded with weapons."

"Well…" Sam smiled knowing she had won.

"We could use the technology to increase our own weapons." Technus added.

"Alright, but we have to be prepared." Aragon agreed. "We need to form an attack plan, that's going to take some time."

"What plan?" Sam said getting annoyed that they couldn't leave right away. "We fly there, beat the Vlad's army…" she was cut off before she could finish.

"And start a battle were not prepared for." Aragon yelled turning towards Sam. "I will not risk this strong hold just for your fucking half." He yelled glaring annoyingly at her. "So, yes, it's going to take some time to form a plan. Got it." He hissed in Sam's face. Sam said nothing; she just glared right back, anger radiated from her body.

"Why don't you guys get some sleep?" Dora suggested placing a hand on Sam's shoulder. Sam stepped back from Aragon and looked back at Dora anger still filled her eyes. "I'll show you where you can say." Dora said leading them out of the command room.

"You can't win them all." Jack said softly to Sam as they made their way away from Aragon.

Sam growled softly and looked back towards Dora. "So how many other ghost are here?" Sam asked as they made there way down a hallway.

"A lot." Dora said simple stopping in front of an entrance way to a large room. She motioned for everyone too look. As they peaked inside they could see that the large room was full of cots on the floor. In the cots sleep many familiar ghost.

"Desiree, Walker, Lunch Lady, Spectra, Bertrand, Ember, Youngblood, Frostbite, Pandora, The Box Ghost, Johnny 13, Kitty, Sidney Poindexter…" Dani muttered just a few of the familiar ghost in the room. But there were hundreds they had never seen before.

"I wouldn't have thought so many ghost would want to fight against Vlad." Sam said softly.

"Some had to go through Pariah reign. Most have only heard about how horrible it was. None of them want to exist under Vlad's rule." Dora explained. "Come." She started leading them away. "We have a smaller, privet room you can stay in." Dora said showing them to another room. It was about the size of a small bedroom, and instead of cots lining the floors, they hung from the walls. The room was only large enough to hold eight beds, four on each wall. "This way you wont be bother by any commotion." Dora finished stepping out of the room.

"Thanks." Dani said jumping on to one of the beds.

"Get some rest. We'll wake you when were ready." Dora said closing the door leaving them.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	4. Chapter 4

Danny woke to another depressing morning. No one spoke as they poked pathetically at their breakfast. Danny looked around seeing Tucker and his family sitting on one end of the RV, not saying much. He then looked back at his own family. Jazz stared blankly at her plate; his mom still hid her tears that never seemed stopped. Danny finally gave up on his meal. With out saying a word he dropped his plate in the sink and walked out side away from his family. He blamed himself for losing his father. Had he been more watchful he would have seen what Nocturne was doing. Danny covered his face as he leaned against a tree. "Why? Why aren't I strong enough." Danny cried softly. Danny slowly moved his hands from his face. He looked back towards the RV, but something behind it caught his eye. He whipped his tears from his vision and strained to see what was coming in the distance. "No, not again." He whimpered softly. "Mom!" Danny yelled running towards the RV.

"Danny." His mother ran outside fearing the worst.

"Get the ghost shield up!" Danny yelled running up to her.

"What's going on?" Tucker asked coming outside to see what all the commotion was about.

"It's another army, a larger one." Danny said quickly. He then transformed into his phantom side and lifted his mother so she could see.

"A much bigger army." Maddie gasped seeing the sky filled with ghost in the distance. "What do they want?" She asked looking back at her son.

"I don't know." Danny responded lowing them back to the ground. By then everyone had made there way outside. "Get ready to fight." Was all Danny said as he stood watching the on coming army.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"They expect us to sleep when were getting ready for battle." Dani said confused as she rooted through her bag for some scraps of food.

"It's going to take time to get everyone ready, and a plan developed." Jack said as he took a bite of jerky.

"Besides we do need the rest." Sam said finishing off her apple.

"What are you talking about?" Dani said finding her last bag of jerky. "I haven't seen you sleep period."

Sam looked away feeling awaked. "Well, that isn't the point." Sam said slowly standing up hiding her wincing not wanting to show that she was still in pain from the leather strap.

"Where are you going?" Dani asked seeing Sam heading towards the door.

"I'm going to take a look around. Since I don't sleep it won't make a difference." Sam said opening the door.

"You should really try and rest Sam." Jack said softly giving her a worried look.

"I'm fine, besides, I'll be back in a little bit." Sam explained leaving the room.

"I'm worried about her." Dani said softly returning to her meal.

Jack looked at the door shacking his head. "Yeah, me too." He said quietly.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sam wondered down the small hallway not really knowing where she was going. She had too much on her mind; too much she was trying to hide. All she wanted was to be back with Danny, and though she hid it well waiting to go into battle to save him was killing her. "Sam." Dora's voice crept up behind her. Sam turned seeing her fellow dragon, ghost friend standing behind her in the empty hallway. "I thought you went to rest?" She asked walking up to Sam.

"I couldn't sleep." Sam said simple. She tired to hide her horse throat, but her growling voice wouldn't allow her to speak with out the blood taste in her mouth. "I thought I'd look around a little, see if I can help." She coughed.

"Well, I am glad your up, I wanted you to try something." Dora said now leading Sam down the hallways. "You see Aragon and I have been working on dragon battle gear." She explained leading Sam into more active areas of the base. "Of course we built them just for us. We didn't think you'd be here, last we heard you were dead." She continued as she led Sam into a room. Sam looked around seeing ecto-metal gear hung on the walls. "See." She added showing Sam the large headpiece. "That headpiece is almost big enough to cover your back." She laughed showing Sam.

"Ok, so I've always battled with out protection." Sam said not knowing where the conversation was going.

"Yes, but I had an idea." Dora continued as she started rummaging through a pile of chain. "You will have a passenger, and as I'm sure you know it is hard for a person to keep a hold on you while your dogging shots." She continued. Sam had never really thought about it before. Danny was her only passenger and he knew her moves so well they never had a problem, not to mention that he could fly, so there was never a concern. Flying with Tucker was no longer an option in his mind, thanks to Sam's fast flying. But after the past few days of carrying an unbalanced Dani, and Jack, the only reason he stayed on so well was because he had his belt to hang on to. But it restricted her movement and hurt her arms where the leather cut into her skin. "I saw the wounds by your shoulder in your dragon form as you were changing back to human." Dora said looking back at Sam sensing what she was thinking. "You can't ware that again." She said finally finding what she was looking for.

"I have to have something for him to hang on to." Sam spoke softly not wanting to irritate her throat.

"We have this." Dora smiled holding the object up in her hand. Sam looked over the object and felt a sting of fear in her heart.

"It looks like a chocker collar." Sam said eyeing the item hesitantly. It was a round metal cuff, large enough to go around a neck, with a short chain hanging from it.

"But it's not." Dora explained pulling down her dress collar showing Sam that she wore one too. She pulled on the chain showing Sam that it did not tighten on her neck. "The metal we made it out of is unique." She said giving Sam the collar. "It will grow and shrink as you change in and out of your dragon form." She finished. "Every ghost that can carry a passenger ware's one, including Aragon."

Sam winced slightly remembering the other collar that she was forced to wear. "I don't know." Sam said feeling the fear rise up inside her.

"It works great, come on at least try it on." Dora said walking up to Sam, pulling down the collar of her sweatshirt to help put it on. But as she pulled down the fabric she gasped at the sight of her neck.

Sam sighed, closing her eyes in regret. "That's what the last collar did to me." Sam said softly seeing Dora's horrified face.

"What happened?" Dora whimpered hesitantly placing a trembling finger on Sam's scared neck.

"Freakshow." Sam said softly pulling away slightly. Sam looked back at the collar in her hand. Dora was her friend, and she had no reason to fear what she had given her. Sam unclipped the collar and lifted it to her neck.

"No, Sam… I didn't realize." Dora said trying to stop Sam.

"No, it's ok." Sam said lifting the metal to her scared neck. "It won't hurt me like the last one did." She clipping the collar shut around her neck. "Beside, it will also cover up that scar." Sam finished fingering the chain that hung beside her dragon pendent.

"They really do work great." Dora added giving Sam a sympathetic look. "And it is kind of one of Aragon's requirements when in battle."

"Then it will work for me." Sam smiled showing Dora that she was ok. "Is there any thing I can help with?" Sam asked wanting to change the subject.

Dora shook her head out of her daze and looked back towards the door. "Well, we can get your up to speed on plan off attack and the route we'll be taking, that is if your willing to be around my brother." She explained.

Sam chuckled softly. "Dealing with your brother is easy. Especially when you know how to press his buttons." Sam laughed as Dora lead her out of the room.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jack awoke hours later to the sound of movement outside the door. He sat up yawing and looked around the room. Dani was still a sleep, lying on the other side of the room, but Sam was nowhere to be seen. "Where is that girl?" Jack said quietly, but not quite enough.

"Where is who?" Dani yawned rubbing her eyes sitting up.

"Sam." Jack said getting himself off of the cot. "She didn't come back last night." He said waiting for Dani to join him.

"Well I'm telling you." Dani started getting up walking beside Jack. They started walking out of the room, heading towards the control center where they had first entered the base. "I haven't seen her sleep or relax period. She's always so tense, watching everything, never loosening up." Dani explained.

"Yeah, I noticed that too. Something's going on with her." Jack said as they entered the command room. His eyes immediately fell on Sam, who was looking over a map with Aragon, Dora and Walker beside her.

"Sam. You never came back last night." Jack said almost scolding her.

Sam lifted her head and looked towards her two companions, a pretzel hung from her lips. "Contraband?" she said holding up a bag of pretzels, completely ignoring Jack.

"Where did you get these?" Dani gratefully took her offer reaching in the bag, taking a few pretzels.

"I've got a room full of that contraband." Walker chimed in. "Since were ignoring some of the rules, you humans can help your self." He explained.

"Cool." Dani thanked shoving the food into her mouth.

Jack shook his head at the seen. "So, what's the plan?" Jack asked joining the table, standing next to Sam.

"Well by now Fright Knight and his army has made it's way to your family." Aragon explained pointing to the map. "Were going to take the element of surprise so we'll be a small army, but a strong one. Dora, Sam, and myself will be leading, with a few ghost following, just incase something goes wrong the base won't loose too many soldiers." He finished.

"But what if it's a bigger army than you anticipate?" Jack said confused by the small numbers.

"A small group was the only way I could convince him to even help." Sam explained. "The original plan was to send just the three of us with no help." Sam said scowling at Aragon.

"We've work to hard to build this base, I'm not comprising it so we can save the ghost child." Aragon growled seeing Sam's eye's flicker with defiance. "This is going to be a simple rescue, not a battle. Were only going to get them out, not fight."

"And how are we going to get them out?" Jack asked.

"That's up to you and Sam." Dora said pointing at Dani and Sam.

"I'm the fastest one here." Sam started. "I can get them out while the rest keep Fright Knight and his army busy."

"You can't carry every one." Jack added.

"That's where Dani comes in." Sam continued. "She can make every one intangible, so they won't weight any thing, and I'll be able to fly as if I wasn't carrying anyone."

"Good idea." Dani added.

"Well if the army is already there, when can we leave?" Jack asked getting anxious.

"Now." Aragon said stand, changing into his dragon form with a chain hanging halfway down his neck. "The group is already ready, we just need to get ourselves ready." He said as Dora followed suit, changing into her dragon form, the same chain hung from her neck.

"We need to get our armor on, and you three need to get your ride situation figured out." Dora added following her brother.

"What does she mean ride situation?" Dani asked shoving more pretzels into her mouth. "I can fly, Jack is the only one who needs the ride." Dani mumbled.

"Right, but I'm not going to using that belt again." Sam started. "It restricted too much of my movement. Which was ok for just travel, but not for battle." Sam quickly explained.

"Then what will I use?" Jack asked.

"This." Sam said simply pulling on her new collar.

"Oh, another collar." Dani winced seeing the metal wrapped around Sam's scared neck.

"Yes. Dora gave it to me. Every dragon, or ghost who can carry passengers has one on." Sam explained. "And every ghost, or human in this case, that can be a passenger has one of these." Sam said pulling two metal items from the table. "See." She said showing them the items. They were like Sam's collar, but made to go around a wrist instead of a neck. The only difference is that the chain was smaller, and had what looked like a clip on the end of it. "You can clip onto my collar." Sam said demonstrating. "That way I can fly with out worrying about you falling off. All you have to do is keep your seat. I've got extra for everyone else." Sam finished giving the cuffs to them.

"Sounds good." Dani said clipping it to her wrist.

"And we can hook up to other ghost too, just in case." Jack added clipping his on.

"Exactly." Sam said. "So, are we ready?" Sam asked quietly. Neither said a word, just nodded their heads. "Alright, lets meet up with the others." She said leading them in the same direction Dora had left.

Sam led Dani and Jack down the hallways until they came to large room that resembled an airplane hanger. She looked over the small group of ghosts that were coming along. Only seven ghosts were coming, and that was including her two dragon friends. The five other ghosts were different creature ghost, but one Sam already new.

"Riley." Sam said, her voice horse.

The cat ghost lifted his head hearing his name from an unexpected voice. "Sam?" Riley shuddered in disbelieve.

"Hey." Sam smiled running over to her friend, leaving Dani and Jack watching confused.

"I can't believe you're here." Riley said excitedly greeting Sam with a hug. "You look…" He started releasing Sam and looked over her. He winced seeing the status she was in. "Well, your alive." He finished letting Sam go.

"I'm fine." Sam chocked, holding her hand over her mouth to hide the blood. "Dani, Jack, this is Riley." Sam said seeing them still looking strangely at her. "He was apart of 'Freakshow circus'." She explained introducing him.

"Oh… But you don't look as damaged as Sam." Dani said not at all shy.

Riley smiled and shook his head at her statement. "I wasn't as brave as Sam was." He chuckled wrapping a paw around Sam's shoulder.

"I don't know if I would have called it bravely." Jack chimed in.

"If you had seen what she put up with you would have called her brave." Riley said strongly.

Sam seemed to sense that they had hit a sensitive subject for Jack. She looked at him, not sure why he was acting so protective. It wasn't like she was his daughter. "Must run in the family." Sam grumbled softly.

"What?" Jack asked hearing her mumble.

"Oh, nothing." Sam quickly countered.

"So." Riley started breaking their original conversation. "It's your 'fucking halfa' were going after." He said smiling in Aragon's direction. Sam said nothing and shook her head in annoyance.

"Are you ready to go yet?" Aragon growled tapping a key on the computer he was working at braking up their conversation. Suddenly the door to the hanger fell. "Let's go, I don't like leaving the door open just so we can save some 'fucking half'." He growled.

"Well good luck, we'll need it." Riley said starting to rise up towards where Aragon waited.

Sam watched their small group assemble in the hanger. Sam then turned to Jack in a more serious manner. "Ready." Sam asked softly.

"Let go." Jack nodded. Sam them transformed in to her dragon form and knelt down for him. "We'll be fine." He added not as tense. Sam looked back and let out a soft growl to agree. Sam rose to join Dora and Aragon, Dani followed closely behind.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"The shield's not going to hold." Maddie's voice rang through Danny's head as they desperately tired to hold of the Fright Knight and his army. Danny looked towards his mother; she was struggling to get the ghost shield stable. Danny winces seeing her jerk her hand away from the machine after reserving a small shock.

"It's not going to work." Jazz said sorrowfully standing behind Danny.

"We have to fight." Tucker said regretfully. Danny knew that they didn't stand a chance, and if they did manage to defeat the large army, where would they go? There would just be another army looking for them. He looked up seeing the Knight perched atop of his ghost steed holding a more fearful sword than he was used to. He looked back at his family they were dressed for battle. "At least were going down fighting." Tucker said softly placing a hand on Danny's shoulder. Danny turned to his friend unsure what to say. So much had pain had filled his heart so quickly. He had failed and lost Sam, his father and now the rest of the people he had come to love were going to suffer because of him.

Maddie jumped as one final shock flashed over the keyboard, completely disabling the ghost shield. "That's it." She almost whined holding her burnt hand away from the keyboard. Their eyes were pulled to the sky as they watched their protective energy wall fade away.

"Nothing to protect you now ghost child." The Fright Knights voice boomed over the group as he jumped off his ghost horse and landed in front of Danny.

Danny immediately formed ecto-blast in his hands as everyone else grabbed there weapons and started fighting off the advancing army. "Nice sword." Danny mocked trying to bide his time. "What happened, lose your soul shredder?"

"Actually no." Fright Knight smiled holding his new sword. "This is a gift from Vlad. It's a steal sword coated with ecto plasma so I can hold it, making it of the few weapons that can actually destroy a ghost and kill a human." He explained pulling his old sword from its pouch on his back. "Vlad also modified my old sword. I no longer had to cut someone to evoke their greatest fears." He laughed driving the blade into the ground. As soon as the metal hit the ground a purple transparent mist filled the air.

"Danny help me! What's going on?" Tucker immediately yelled. Danny looked towards him seeing him fighting off what looked like a giant transparent PDA that was trying to shock him.

"I can induce fear to anyone now." Fight knight laughed getting Danny's attention back.

Suddenly an agonizing roar filled Danny's head forcing him to search for the source. "Sam!" Danny yelled seeing a fazed vision of her beaten body fall from the sky.

"Like what I've done to your tramp." Freakshow's voice laugh filled Danny's ears.

"No…" Danny closed his eyes knowing it was just an illusion. "She doesn't feel pain anymore." Danny told himself as he opened his eyes, turning away from the image of Sam lying on the bloody ground defeated.

"Yeah I made sure of that." An image of Freakshow appeared in front of Danny continuing his torment. Danny's eyes flashed in anger as he fired an ecto-blast threw the image.

"Jack!" Maddie's voice raced to Danny's ears. He turned seeing his mother watching a faded image for his father being beaten by Nocturnes army.

"Mom, it's not real!" Danny yelled feeling tears welling up in his eyes as he watched his mother reliving the horrific event.

"No, Daddy!" Jazz yelled running over to her mother, joining in her grief.

"You don't stand a chance against me whelp." Fright Knight laughed watching as Danny turned back to him, anger blazed in his eyes.

"I will stop you." Danny growled charging towards the arrogant Halloween ghost chasing him into the air.

"Jack, no…" Maddie cried into her daughter's shoulder and she watched her husband lose his life once again.

"I sorry mom." Jazz cried holding her.

Maddie opened her eyes finding the image gone, but replaced by a group of armed ghost firing a wall of ecto-blast at them. "Jazz, move." Maddie yelled knocking her daughter out of the way just as the blast reached them. Maddie took the full blast, protecting her daughter from the danger.

"Mom!" Jazz yelled as her mother fell before her. Jazz looked up seeing more ghost coming for them. "I'll get us out of this." Jazz growled firing wildly at the group of ghost.

Danny looked away from the Fright Knight just in time to see his mother fall. "No!" Danny yelled turning away from his own battle.

The Fright Knight took full advantage of Danny's distraction and lifted his sword behind Danny's back. "Never take your eyes off your opponent." He laughed as he thrust the sword threw Danny's body.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"There they are." Aragon's growled as they flew toward the back of the unaware large army advancing on the small RV.

As they neared the battlefield Sam found it hard to see anyone. A purple cloud surrounded the battlefield making it hard to see. Sam growled questionability pointing towards the mist. "It looks like the Fright Knight has activated his soul shredder." Dora explained recognizing the eerie mist. Sam growled curiously hoping Dora to explain further. "Vlad upgraded his soul shredder sword so it could affect anyone caught in that haze." Dora explained. "All we need to do is pull it from the ground and the haze will disappear." She finished pointing to the faint outline of a sword sticking out of the ground.

"Riley, your get in there and disable it." Aragon commanded as they closed in. "Sam, you, Dani and Jack concentrate on getting everyone while the rest of us keep that army distracted and grab as many weapons as we can on the way out.

The group flew lower so they would not give themselves away, but didn't lose speed as they planed on charging the oblivious army. "Let's make this quick." Dora added.

"And painful for them." Jack added. He lifted his wrist and flicked it. Suddenly a small ghost weapon appeared from his suit.

"Cool…" Dani said softly impressed by his cleverness.

"What, did you think I wore this suit just for looks?" Jack laughed.

Sam growled as they flew into the mist towards the back of the army. She unleashed a sonic firewall on to the unaware army. The startled skeleton ghosts turned just in time to see the fire over take fellow ghosts. Sam plowed through the lines, firing energy blast and fireballs as she flew. Dani flew beside her, also blasting the ghost with her ecto-blast. Jack still sat on top of Sam, adding his own blast as they few closer towards the RV. Sam chanced as look back and saw Riley jumping ahead of Aragon, running towards the soul shredder. Riley grabbed the sword but could not pull it from the ground. "I'm coming." Dani yelled leaving Sam's side flying toward the ghost cat to help. With Dani's help the two were able to pulling the sword out of the ground. As the mist faded they found themselves finally able to see what was happening around them.

Jack looked to his left and immediately felt his heart jump into his throat. "Maddie!" He yelled seeing his wife's unconscious body on the ground surrounded by ghost and Jazz trying desperately to fight off a group of ghosts. Sam looked back at him; they nodded at each other, understanding that he had to help her. Jack then unsnapped his cuff and jumped off of Sam. "Jazz!" Jack yelled running up beside his daughter.

"Dad?" Jazz gave him a strange look. "I'm still seeing things." Jazz whimpered whipping a tear away.

"We've got to get out of here." Jack yelled not bothering to correct Jazz.

"Why, we've lost." Jazz started breaking down.

"Have I taught your nothing?" Jack cut in firing a few rounds on to the enemy. "You're a Fenton, never give up." Jack said giving Jazz a determined look. "We're getting out of this." He said lifting his wife's unresponsive body into his arms.

Suddenly a blood-curtailing cry grabbed Sam's attention. Sam looked towards the source of the cry and gasped seeing Danny in the sky doubled over with the Fright Knight standing over him, half a sword in hand. Ecto-plasma spilled from Danny's chest. "Danny…" Sam gasped seeing the other half of the sword protruding Danny's chest. She stopped, paralyzed in fear, was this when he was supposed to die, was she too late to save him?

Danny's lifeless body fell from the sky and slammed into the hard ground. "Danny!" Tucker yelled fighting off the ghost, running towards his fallen friend. Danny's body instantly changed back to his human from. Tucker fell to his knees seeing the ecto-coated metal embedded threw Danny's chest. Blood replaced ecto-plasma, but the sword remained. "Danny! Danny get up!" Tucker cried lifting his head trying to get a response from him.

Danny's eyes cracked open as he released a painful moan. "Tucker…" Danny gasped lifting his hand to the foreign object in his chest.

"Danny, come on, get up." Tucker cried tears started building in the corner of his eyes.

"I failed Tucker…" Danny whimpered wincing in pain. Danny could feel his body starting to give up the fight to say alive. "I let Sam down, my Dad, my mom, everyone." Danny whimpered his strength failing. "I'm sorry." He breathed as his body fell limp in Tucker's hands.

"No." Tucker gasped feeling his body stop struggling. "Danny, don't give up." Tucker cried shaking him trying desperately to wake him.

"Time to end this." The Fright Knight growl as he landed before the two. "Your done phantom." Fright Knight hissed. Tucker's eyes glazed towards the jagged sword that seemed to move in slow motion as it fell towards Danny's beaten body.

"No!" Tucker yelled throwing his body over Danny's. He winced awaiting the strike. Tucker heard a small growl as the sword fell, but he felt no pain. He chanced a look back towards the dreaded ghost. But his eyes meet with someone unexpected. "Sam…" Tucker breathed.

Sam stood firm, her energized tail meet the Fright Knights broken sword stopping it inches from Tucker's body. Her eyes stayed focused on the Knight as she hissed angrily at the ghost. "Imposable." Fright Knight growled in disbelief. Sam responded with a hiss and pulled her tail back, swinging her body around, lowered her horns and charged towards the knight, crashing in to him, her horns trapping him. Sam roared as she rose into the air with the ghost trapped between her horns. The Fight Knight gripped his half sword firmly, pulling it up to hover over Sam's back as she soared into the sky. "Freakshow took care of you." He growled angrily as he trusted the broken metal into her back. Sam stopped her ascend feeling the sword puncher threw her chest. She roared in pain, throwing the ghost from her head. "You should be dead." The Fright Knight growled forming and ecto-blast in his hand. Sam looked up, quickly recovering from the pain and released a sonic fire blast in response. The knight fired his own shot, blocking the firewall from hitting him. Sam hissed, ignoring the foreign object in her back and hovered ready to fight. "I knew that circus freak couldn't be trusted, I'll take care of you myself." He growled as both combated charged another attack.

"This must be part of Fright Knight's mist." Tucker assumed knowing that there was no way they were just saved by their dead friend. "This is just a horrible dream." Tucker cried looking away from the battle back to his suffering friend.

"Tucker!" The unfamiliar voice fill Tucker's head forcing him to look up. "Tucker!" Dani yelled again flying over to the two. "Are you ok?" she asked not really knowing why, she could see that Danny was in trouble.

"Now I know I'm dreaming." Tucker moaned seeing Danny's clone landing beside them.

"This is not a dream!" Dani almost yelled giving Tucker a pleading look.

"Yes it is!" Tucker yelled not wanting to deal with the situation anymore. "Sam's not alive, and you, I haven't seen you in months." Tucker shouted not able to understand what was really going on.

Dani rolled her eyes seeing that he wasn't going to be of any help. "Here." Dani said grabbing his hand, attaching the cuff to his wrist.

"Where are your parents?" Dani asked looking around.

"Mom, Dad!" Tucker called seeing his parents off in the distance blasting their weapons into the army. They looked back at their distressed son. Dani motioned for them to join them.

"And what's this for." Tucker asked as Dani clipped a cuff on to Danny's limp wrist.

Dani looked back towards Sam, seeing her still engaged in battle. "Were going for a ride." She said simply handing the Foley's their cuffs.

"Yeah ok. I'm this has to be a nightmare. There's no way I'd get a ride with Sam unless this was some sick induced nightmare." Tucker sighed still not believing.

Sam had started out dominating the battle, but her wound was taking its toll on her already beaten body and she was loosing strength quickly. "This is not possible." Fright Knight continued to deny that he was engaged in battle with the 'accursed'. "Vlad said you were taken care of you." He growled firing an ecto-blast at Sam. Sam only responded with a shallow hiss and two energy blast from her hand to counter his attacks. Sam breath was becoming erratic and pain began to over take her. She looked back at where she had left Danny and Tucker. She saw that Dani had them ready. She then looked back towards Jack. He had Maddie thrown over his arm, as he and Jazz tried to fight off the advancing ghost.

"Get moving…" Aragon's voice echoed through Sam's ears. She then saw a fire-blast fly past her, hitting the ghostly knight, making him fall back. "We need to get out of here now!" Aragon yelled almost pushing Sam out of the air as he swooped past her towards Fright Knight. Sam growled, acknowledging that she understood him. Sam then pulled her wings in, diving towards Jack.

"Get behind me Jazz!" Jack yelled picking up the Fenton Grappler from his wife's side.

"This is hopeless." Jazz cried hiding behind her father as he managed to blast a few of the advancing ghost away trapping them in the ecto net. "We can't defeat a whole army."

"We're not trying to." Jack looked to the sky and gave a sigh in relief seeing Sam diving towards them. "Put this on and get ready." Jack yelled pulling out the cuff's throwing one at Jazz.

She looked confused at the cuff that she was given, but saw her father putting it on her mothers wrist and followed suit clipping it to her own wrist. "Get ready for what?" Jazz said not seeing Sam coming towards them.

"Our ride." Jack said just as Sam hit the ground.

"Sam…" Jazz gasped seeing the dark purple dragon before her. "I'm hallucinating." She convinced herself.

Jack winced seeing the handle of the blade penetrating Sam's body, but he ignored his emotion knowing that they had to get moving. "Just get on." Jack said snapping his and Maddie cuffs to Sam's chain as he hoped onto Sam's back, holding Maddie close. Jazz shook her head, still convinced that none of this was real. "Hurry." Jack said impatiently pulling Jazz towards Sam, snapping her wristband. "Hang on Jazz, Sam let go." He said holding his wife steady as Sam quickly glided towards the rest of her passengers. As Jack held onto Sam, he felt a warm liquid forming under his hands. He a look down and winced seeing Sam's blood trailing from her wounded shoulder.

A lump formed in Sam's throat as she moved towards Danny's prone body. Tears clouded her vision as she came up to the group.

Dani jumped up as Sam stopped before them. "Hurry." Dani yelled pulling Tucker to his feet, Danny in hand.

"Alright." Tucker moaned annoyed. "You know, for an illusion your awfully demanding." He said and Dani snapped his and Danny's chains to Sam's.

"She can't carry all of us." Mr. Foley said hesitating to clip his chain on.

"Just come on." Dani moaned forcing him and his wife to chip onto Sam's chain.

"Alright Sam." Dani said snapping her own band on. "Let get out of here." Dani yelled as she made herself, then everyone else intangible for Sam.

Sam quickly flew off the land and away from the battle. Dora and Aragon's group following a distance behind making sure they wouldn't not be followed, but they soon became unable to be seen as Sam flew faster. Sam growled painfully as she starting losing her momentum. "What's going on?" Dani asked not understanding what was going on.

"She's hurt." Jack said simply eyeing the metal that protruded Sam's dragon hide and the tick blood that oozed from the wound.

Dani saw what Jack was talking about. "Come on Sam." Dani encouraged. "Your almost there."

Sam released another painful whine as she shook her head hoping to clear her head. She could see the mountain land that the base was located on coming in to view. "Almost, there." Sam told herself feeling her strength leaving. As she flew closer the hidden door fell open. As soon as Sam saw the opening her body instinctively fell towards the door.

As she landed on the metal ground Dani and Jack unsnapped every ones chain. "Hurry, get off of her." Dani said helping Tucker pull Danny off of Sam's back.

"We need help." Jack yelled towards the watching ghost. They quickly responded bringing Medical beds to the area.

"What's going on?" Aragon yelled as the rest of their group landed around them.

"We've got injuries." Jack explained placing Maddie on one of the medical beds.

"We're losing Danny." Tucker almost cried as he knelt besides his failing friend.

Sam looked up from her puddle of blood towards Danny. She pulled herself up, reached back to the sword's handle that protruded her back. She released an agonizing screech as she yanked the blade from her back. Blood instantly poured from the wound, as she transformed to her human form. She struggled over towards Danny. She fell next to his beaten body. Tucker moved aside for her. Sam looked over Danny's wound and winced as she placed her hand over the other half of the blade. She gripped it hard and swiftly pulled the metal from Danny's body. Danny's body flinched but didn't now wake. Sam's own strength was failing. She let out one last moan, and then fell beside Danny, her hand gripped his wound tightly. She could fell her heart rate slowing. But strangely Danny's own heart rate started matching her own as both their bodies fell silent.

"What do we do with the bodies?" Aragon asked seeing no more motion from either body.

"Keep them together." Tucker sniffled his tears clouded his vision.

"What's it matter there dead now." Aragon said as he lifted them together with his large dragon hands and placed them on a medical bed together.

"Who cares?" Tucker yelled whipping his tears away trying to calm himself. "This is all one twisted nightmare anyway, just leave them together." Tucker snapped.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sam woke feeling movement beside her. She opened her eyes finding Danny's peaceful sleeping face beside her own. His arms were wrapped around her body, as hers were wrapped around him. "Your ok…" Sam whispered softly placing her hand over where his wound had laid; no mark was left of his soft skin. Sam snickered softly seeing their blood stained clothes reminding her that they really had both been hurt. "I need to see how everyone else is doing." Sam whispered as she slowly pulled herself from his grasp and slid out of the bed. "But you should rest." Sam growled feeling blood tricking down her throat as she pulled the covers over him.

As Sam left the room she found Dani leaning against the wall out side the room her eyes shut lightly. "How long was I out?" Sam said not wanting to spook her.

"Sam!" Dani gasped as her eyes flew open. She threw her arms around Sam, making her stumble a bit. "Your ok." She smiled releasing her.

"Of course." Sam growled, coughing up some blood.

"And Danny?" Dani asked nervously.

"Resting." Sam coughed softly. "How long was I out?"

Dani sighed in relief. "Just a few days." Dani answered quickly.

"And where's every one else?" Sam asked.

"In the room we used a few nights ago, there just waking up now, that haze took a lot out of them, they passed out right after we got back." Dani said leading the way to the room. "No one seems to remembers what happened though. The parts they do remember they think it was just a dream." Dani explained.

"How's Maddie?" Sam asked unsure of her situation.

"She's ok." Dani said breathing softly. "She just woke up when Jack went to check on her. I wanted to give them a minute, so I thought I would check on you and Danny in the coroner's room." Dani smiled making air quotes.

As they neared the room Sam could hear her cries in relief. "And every one else?" Sam asked as they stopped outside the room.

"Tucker and his family are fine, just a few bumps." Dani answered. "Everyone is inside, except for Jazz, I have no idea where she went off to." Dani quickly explained.

"I can't believe you survived." Tucker's voice rose from behind the closed door.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh Jack I can't believe your alright." Maddie breathed holding him close. He was sitting on the bed Maddie had been resting in, and she had made her way into his lap, gripping him tightly.

"I wouldn't leave you baby." Jack said softly holding her close.

"I just don't get it, how did you survive." Tucker questioned leaning against the doorframe.

"Yeah, you took a bad hit." Mr. Foley added.

"We saved him." Dani said floating in to the room, passing Tucker.

"Dani?" Tucker gasped seeing her. "What are you doing here?"

"Dani?" Maddie questioned rising an eyebrow at the halfa.

"This is, well, Danny's clone." Jack started explaining pulling away from Maddie. "Danielle, this is Maddie." He said introducing his wife to the child who he considered his own.

"Nice to meet you." Dani said shyly as Jack stood beside her, placing an arm around her shoulder.

"She was made in a lab." Jack started explaining.

"What do you mean?" Maddie asked still not quite understanding.

"Vlad made me." Dani jumped in. "I was cloned from Danny's DNA, I was his experiment, but Danny freed me." She explained.

"So that makes you… our child… right." Maddie said softly looking towards Jack.

"That's how I see it." Jack added happily giving Dani a gentle squeeze.

"Where have you been this whole time." Maddie asked placing a hand on Dani's shoulder.

"Around." Was the only response Dani had.

"Well what about school?" Maddie continued to question.

"I've flown in on a few classes." Dani responded.

"And how did you find her Jack?" Mr. Foley cut in.

"She save me." Jack responded squeezing Dani's shoulder before releasing her.

"And where were you Dani. I'm surprised Vlad hasn't captured you yet?" Tucker asked.

"I was captured, but I was saved too." Dani smiled.

Through out the conversation Sam stood just outside the room listening to the conversation. She was reluctant to enter the room. She was nervous not knowing how everyone would react to seeing her after she had been missing for so long. She looked down at herself seeing that even though she had actually rested her physical condition hadn't changed. She may not have had any open wounds, but she still had light scars covering her body. She looked down at her bony hands, seeing that she was still extremely underweight. She then lifted a hand to her neck and sighed still feeling her jagged scar that wrapped around her neck hidden under her collar. She sighed and listened back to the conversation knowing that she would have to expose herself sometime.

"By who?" Tucker asked not knowing who was just outside the door.

"Well I was captured by Vortex." Dani started. "Then once I was freed we found Jack in Nocturne's possession."

"And they freed me." Jack finished.

"We who? They who?" Tucker asked getting frustrated.

Sam growled in her throat softly as she smiled teasingly. "I may as well enjoy myself while I can." Sam thought as she turned and stepped in the doorway to the room. She took a deep breathed then released a roar just behind Tucker.

Tucker's body suddenly tensed as the bellow shook him. Everyone jumped in surprise, their eyes widened as they looked towards the source of the noise. Sam smiled as she watched Tucker's hands balled into fist and his shoulders rose. "Dam it Sam!" Tucker yelled spinning around, reacting how he always did when Sam spooked him. His eyes locked with her lilac one and for a split second he forgot that she was suppose to be dead.

"Boo…" Sam smirked seeing his face transform from an agitation on to one of joy.

"Sam!" Tucker yelled throwing himself at her. Sam laughed as she struggled to hold them both up. "I can't believe this, you're ok." He whimpered as he pulled himself away, a few stray tears trailing down his face. Everyone else jumped up and surrounded Sam, stunned that she was alive.

Sam sighed in relief at his reaction. "Of course I'm ok." Sam strained to speak.

"You sound terrible." Tucker winced at her voice, and then his eyes trailed down her beaten body. "You look terrible." He added.

"Gee thanks..." Sam stopped, her eyes winded as she cover her mouth as she started coughing up blood.

"Sam, your hurt." Maddie immediately panicked seeing the blood forming in the corner of her mouth.

Dani placed her hand on Maddie's shoulder stopping her. "Good job hiding that weakness." Dani half laughed tossing a towel at Sam.

Sam said nothing but growled as she whipped the blood from her hand. "Just a minor detail." Sam added clearing her throat of the blood.

"Are you ok Sam?" Maddie asked concerned as she walked over to Sam, surprising Sam as she pulled her into a hug.

"Yeah, I just have to strain to speak." Sam quickly explained.

Tucker noticed the chain still around Sam's neck hiding something. "I guess that was Danny was talking about." He said lift metal collar exposing the scar that ran around Sam's neck.

"It's just a scar." Sam sighed soft feeling Maddie's fingers tracing the scar.

"How could he do that to you." Maddie whispered pulling her hand back. She looked back to Sam's face, tears filling the brim of her eyes. "Your strong have survived that." She added pulling Sam back to her.

"Does Danny know your ok?" Tucker asked as Maddie released Sam and whipped her tears away.

"He was still sleeping when I woke up." Sam explained still in shock at how much emotion the Fenton's displayed towards her.

"We should wake him, he needs to know your ok." Tucker said taking a more serious tone. Sam watched as almost the whole room nodded in agreement. "Come on." Tucker said grabbing Sam's arm, pulling her towards the door.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"No…Sam… no…" Danny muttered in his sleep. He's face was contorted in pain his breathing was becoming erratic.

"He's alive." Jazz sighed watching her brother sleep. "Danny…" she whispered into her brother's ear as she tried to wake him. But this only resulted in making him more frantic.

"Sam, no, don't leave me…" Danny cried more hysterical.

"Danny, you're dreaming." Jazz again tried to wake him. She laid a hand on his chest and shook him lightly hoping he'd wake.

"No!" Danny jumped, scaring Jazz as he shot up in bed, tears trailed down his face. "Sam… no…" Danny gasped as he tired to calm himself.

"Danny, are you ok?" Jazz asked coming back to his side.

"Bad dream." Danny said softy whipping his tears away. He looked around the unfamiliar room then gave Jazz a strange look then lifted his hand to his chest where the broken sword had penetrated him. "Didn't I have a hunk of metal in there." Danny asked pulling his bloodstained shirt down finding no evidence of a wound on his skin.

"I thought you did too, but I have now idea what really happened. I just woke up a few hours ago; I have no idea what's going on. Every one else is still asleep." Jazz sighed quietly. "All I remember is that stupid fog messing with our heads."

"Right." Danny sighed softly as in memories slowly fell back. "But it felt so real." Danny muttered feeling his unmarked chest. "And Sam, she saved us…" Danny stopped seeing his sister giving him a sorrowful look. "But she couldn't have."

"I'm so sorry Danny, that was the mist, Fright Knight made things seem real, but that doesn't make it true." Jazz said softly not wanting to upset her brother.

"It was all a dream." Danny whimpered feeling tears returning to his already damp eyes. "I can't keep doing this." He cried crawling out of the bed turning away from his sister. "I can't keep reliving this nightmare." He cried lightly punching the wall angrily. He then turned leaning against the same wall he hit. "Every time I close my eyes I see her." He cried as he slid down the wall to sit on the floor his anger leaving.

"Danny, I'm sorry." Jazz said softly kneeling down in front of her brother. "I wish there was something I could do."

"Why Jazz?" Danny said softly pulling his knees up to his chest. "Why did I have to lose her?" Danny cried looking at Jazz for some kind of answer.

"I can't answer that Danny." Jazz said feeling her own tears building.

"Was it because I loved her, she loved me? Am I not supposed to be loved?" Danny cried burring his head in his hand trying to hide himself from the world.

"I'm sorry Danny." Jazz said placing a hand on his shoulder. "I love you, and so does mom, and Tucker." Jazz tried to comfort.

Danny sighed heavily, never pulling his head from his arms. "I just… I just need a minute." He almost begged burring his head deeper.

"Alright, but come out soon. I'm going to go see if anyone else is up yet." Jazz said softly getting up.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As Tucker and Sam left the small separate bedroom, Tucker made a point to shut the door behind them. Tucker was beyond thrilled to have Sam back, but he was still uneasy about how she had been acting. He could tell, she was still hiding something, and Tucker was tired of her keeping secrets. "Sam, wait a sec." Tucker said gently pulling Sam back away from the hallway leading to the room Danny was still in.

"What's up Tucker?" Sam asked feeling a little anxious.

"Are you ok?" Tucker asked forcing Sam to look at him by holding her by her shoulder.

Sam gave him an odd look but didn't look away. "Yeah, I'm fine, the coughing is not a big deal." Sam answered assuming he was worried about her strained talking.

Tucker sighed and let his head fall in frustration. "No…" He moaned looking back at her. "I should have said what's wrong? Something up, your hiding something." He said giving Sam a demanding look. Sam felt a tinge of fear creep up her spine as she tried to hide her nervousness from Tucker. "Aren't you?" Tucker said again still not looking away from her.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sam uttered softly knowing that Tucker would not believe her.

Tucker growled giving her a more annoyed look. "Dam it Sam, stop hiding." Tucker cursed. It was then Tucker saw a flash of emotion enter her eyes. A feeling he never though he'd never see in her eyes. A hint of fear flashed in Sam's eyes as she tried to pull away from him. He instantly regretted his out burst and sighed softly. "I'm sorry Sam." He said softly looking away from her. He lifted his arm so she could escape his grasp, but she didn't move. "What happened Sam?" Tucker asked giving her a sad look. "You used to trust me." He whimpered softly looking pleadingly at her.

"Oh, Tucker." Sam started feeling a mix of fear and guilt rise up in her. She hated feeling so weak, so vulnerable, so scared, and trying to hide it was becoming increasingly difficult. "It's not that I don't trust you, it's, it's just…" Sam stopped unable to finish her sentence.

Tucker watched as she turned away, hiding her face from him, but he saw the tears that were building up in her eyes. "This is about what Freakshow did isn't it?" Tucker said softly. Sam kept her back to him as she unintentionally shook releasing a quite sob. "I'm sorry Sam." Tucker said placing a comforting hand on her back.

Sam turned back to him; a stray tear fell from her damp eyes. "I hate feeling like this." Sam whimpered now feeling ashamed.

"Look Sam." Tucker started pulling her to him, hugging her lightly. Sam laid her head down on his chest, no longer fighting his comfort. "You don't have to talk to me about this if you don't want to, I had no right to force you, I'm sorry." Tucker almost whispered into her ear. "But at least talk to Danny, or someone. Don't hold it in, it's not good for you." He added releasing her but still slightly held her shoulders. "And I'm always here for you if you need me.

"I just hate feeling so helpless." Sam said softy trying to regain herself.

"And I hate it when you sneak up on me." Tucker smiled seeing Sam laugh slightly.

"I'm sorry Tucker, but I can't resist." Sam smiled happily.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Tucker said crossing his arms. "Alright, enough with the kidding around, let's get you to Danny." Tucker laughed leading Sam back down the hallway.

The door to the room suddenly opened reveling Jazz walking out with her head down as she shut the door. "How is he?" Tucker asked not saying anything about Sam yet.

"I'd give him a minute Tucker." Jazz said her eyes still not moving from the ground. "He's pretty upset."

"Well I'm sure it's nothing Sam can't fix." Tucker said watching Sam slip past Jazz.

"What?" Jazz instantly lifted her head but she only saw Tucker standing before her. "Tucker that's not funny." Jazz gave him a detestable look.

"I'm not trying to be funny." Tucker smiled motion behind Jazz.

But before Jazz could turn Sam growled softy behind her. Jazz's eyes went wide as she spun around finding Sam standing behind her. "Sam!" Jazz quietly gasped unable to respond further.

"Go on." Tucker said pulling Jazz away from the door. Sam nodded softy then slipped into the room.

"That was…was…" Jazz stuttered not sure if what she saw was real.

"That would be our Sam." Tucker laughed seeing how shocked she was.

"It wasn't a dream." Jazz gasped finally able to turn her head to look at Tucker seeing him shaking his head. "That mean's…" She stuttered for a second as a flash of delight enters her eyes. "My dad."

"Is down the hall with your mom." Tucker grinned seeing her smiling joyfully.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sam cautiously opened peeked in to the room Danny had concealed himself in. Her chest tightened seeing him on the floor. He was sitting against the opposing wall with his legs pulled up to his chest and his head was buried in his arms as he sobbed softly. "Just leave me alone Jazz." Danny chocked not bothering to look up. Sam took a deep breath as she closed the door behind her. She could feel her own tears building in her eyes as she walked up to him. She knelt down just in front of him still unsure of herself.

"Danny…" Sam growled softly relieved to finally be able to speak without hurting herself.

Danny's breath was caught in his throat as the gentle growl that only he knew passed he's ears. "Sam…" Danny whimpered lifting his face from his arms. His tears began to fall a new as his azure eyes found the pair of lilac eyes before him. "Sammy…" he whimpered again lifting his hand to her face, but held back from touching her, afraid that she would disappears just as his dreams did. His eyes glazed over her beaten body. She looked worse then his dreams had ever portrayed her.

A stray tear fell from Sam's eyes seeing Danny's hesitation. Her body ached to be held safely in his protective arms again. "Oh, Danny." Sam cried pushing herself into his arms.

Danny instantly threw his arms around her, pulling her to his chest. "This is a dream." Danny cried burring his head in her hair.

"No, it not." Sam muttered into his chest, refusing to move from his comfort. For the first time since she they had been separated she felt safe again.

"Yes it is." Danny whimpered again forcing Sam up. "It's always a dream…" Danny started but was stopped as Sam pushed her lips onto his own. Danny's eyelids fell shut as he kissed back pulling her closer to him, holding one hand behind her head, the other wrapped around her waist. Sam had both arms wrapped around his neck as she pulled herself into his lap, deepening their kiss. "My… dreams are… never this… good…" Danny muttered kissing her softly as she pulled away slightly. Sam smirked at his lost expression, and then she slipped one of her hands down his side and pinched him slightly. "Ouch." Danny winced. "That hurt."

"Good, now doesn't that mean that you're not dreaming?" Sam growled mischievously.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean your not dreaming." Danny countered.

"Well that's imposable; I haven't slept since we were separated, so I can't be dreaming." Sam answered simply; the dark rings she had developed around her eyes were proof of that.

Danny's face lit up as he finally realized that he would not be waking up alone any more. "Oh Sammy." Danny laughed pulling Sam back into a powerful kiss. It was Sam's turn to be consumed by his passion. Danny cradled Sam's head as he released her, smiling at the dreamy expression he left on her face. "What happened Sammy?" Danny finally asked settling her in his lap, refusing to let her get too far away from him. Sam sighed at his question and looked away not sure where to start. "You died that day." Danny continued seeing Sam reluctant to speak. "I saw you die. You were decapitated, I felt your heart stop, your breathing ceased." Danny finished tears welling up in his eyes.

Sam winced and lifted her hand to his face and gently whipped a stray tear away from his eyes. "I'm not really sure what happened." Sam started laying her head down on his shoulder. "I remember you leaving my side, and I remember seeing fire surrounding me. I knew my heart had stopped, and I knew I was no longer breathing, but I could still sense what was going on around me. After you were gone a shadowy figure approached me. He told me I would be ok. Next thing I knew I was placed in some kind of glass box away from the fire." Sam stopped for a moment as Danny wrapped his arm around her shoulder and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Then what." Danny said urging her to continue.

"I blacked out for I don't know how long." Sam continued. "When I finally came to I was greeted by Clockwork. That box was a time chamber. It speeded up time inside so I could heal faster." Sam finished becoming visible uneasy. She tucked herself closer to Danny. "What…" Sam muttered quietly. Danny sensed her nervous and gently stroked her back trying to help her relax. "What happened to Freakshow?" Sam all most didn't want to ask. She looked away feeling shameful of her fear.

Danny took a deep breath and gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze. "Well, after I watched you fall, I, I kind of lost it." Danny started.

"Like I did." Sam growled softly looking back at him.

"Yeah, like you did." Danny said happy to see her looking at him again. "I beat him." Danny said starting to feel his guilt of what he did rise up in him. "I beat him terribly. I couldn't stop myself." Sam could see he was becoming distressed. "I wanted him dead. I wanted him to die. And I wanted to do it. I wanted to make him suffer I wanted to cause death. I wanted his blood on my hands." Danny finally looked away feeling his eyes cloud with tears. And as he had done for Sam, she hugged him tightly, silently pleading with him to continue. Danny looked back at Sam and sighed softly gazing into her innocent eyes. He leaned down towards her, urgently kissing her. He moaned as she kissed back, reminding him that she was really beside him unharmed. "I hurt him." Danny muttered as he pulled away, again looking away from Sam. He felt shameful, as if he were soiled soul being with her innocent one. "I hurt him badly. I made him bleed. I made him plead for his life. I would have killed him." Danny said still not looking at Sam.

"What stopped you?" Sam questioned listening intently.

"I heard a voice that I never thought I was capable of producing." Danny finally looked back at Sam as he finished. "I had him pinned; I was ready to blast him, to end it. Then I heard it, that dreadful voice. I wasn't even sure it came from me." Danny almost laughed had he not been so serious. "But it did. As I stood over him I spoke in Dan's voice. I was becoming him. Taking a life would have been my first step in becoming him and it scared the rage right out of me. You fought to stop him before; I wouldn't allow myself to become him. No matter how much he hurt you, I couldn't bring myself to take his life."

"What happened to him?" Sam asked gently.

"Right as I released him the police came, along with the guys in white. He's going to be locked away for a long time." Danny assured giving her a gentle squeeze.

"He got out before." Sam whimpered laying her head down on his shoulder.

Danny sighed placing his hand on the back of her head, turned and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. "I know, but that was Vlad's doing." Danny assured holding her close. "I won't let him hurt you again." He whispered as he watched her tuck herself closer to him. "Are you ok Sam?" Danny asked laying his head next to hers.

Sam lifted her head slightly off of his chest. "Yeah…" Sam started but she lifted her head to meet his eyes she lost her control. "Oh Danny." Sam broke down, tears streamed down her face as she gazed into his eyes.

"Shh, Sam… It's ok." Danny soothed holding her close.

"I just so scared Danny." Sam cried looking away feeling ashamed of her feeling. "And I feel so stupid for feeling scared." She added letting her head fall a little.

"Sammy." Danny soothed wrapping his hand around her face, pulling her eyes back to his. "It's ok."

"No it's not!" Sam almost yelled giving him an almost annoyed look. "I can't relax, I can't sleep, I can't turn a corner with out worrying who's on the other side. I hate myself for being so weak. I hate it." Sam yelled with tears still streaming down her face. "I'm so stupid." Sam muttered suddenly pulling herself from Danny lap and stood up walking away from him.

"Hey, Sam." Danny jumped to his feet. "Sam stop." He said softly as he tried to reach for her. But she suddenly spun around giving him an almost pleading look.

"Danny, look at me." Sam yelled holding her arms out. "Look at what I let him do to me." She growled breathing heavily. Danny for the first time could see the extent of the damage. She was merely an empty shell of her former self. Her skin was pale, her cloths barely hung on her skinny frame, and she still held various wounds that did not heal. But what scared Danny the most was the terror she still held in her eyes.

"Sammy, it's ok." Danny said pulling her to him.

"Just let me go Danny." Sam struggled to free herself from his embrace. But Danny held her firm, refusing to let her go.

Slowly Sam's struggling came to a stop. "Sammy, it's ok, I've got you." Danny whispered still holding onto her. "It's ok to be scared." He said softly.

"Danny…" Sam cried held him to her tightly as a few last tears fell.

Danny let a few tears escape his own eyes as he held her. "Sammy, it's ok. I'm here. I'm not going to let anything happen to you." Danny whispered soothing words to her. "As long as you're in my arms your safe."

"I hate this Danny." She started still not moving from his strong hold. "I hate being so scared."

"It's ok to be scared. You're allowed." Danny whispered softly laying his head down over hers. "Hell, I've been nothing but terrified until you walked in." He added kissing to top of her head.

"Really?" Sam asked surprised by his statement. "What did you have to be scared of?"

Danny sighed softly and hugged her reassuringly but still did not let her go. "Of losing you." Danny said simply. "Every time I watch you battle I get scared of what might happen. When you get hurt, how did I know this wouldn't be the last time I see you. How do I know when the pendent will take you? When will your body finally say enough is enough and finally give up? What would I do if you were really gone? How could I keep moving in life without you by my side? Knowing I couldn't save you. How would I survive knowing that I'd never see you again? These last few weeks have been a living hell for me. I just didn't think, I know I could not go on without you." Danny stopped giving Sam another comforting hug. "I'm terrified of losing you Sam."

Sam was crying, not because of her own fear, but because of his fear. "Oh Danny." Sam cried holding him to her tightly.

Danny sniffled lightly holding her shoulder, pushing her away so he could look down at her. "Do you see what I mean Sam?" Danny said softly looking down at her.

Sam looked up seeing his face completely wet with fresh tears, his eyes were red and puffy from his crying. "I love you Danny." Sam said simply placing a comforting hand on his face. "I'm not going to leave you." Sam added looking deep into his damp eyes.

"I know your don't want to, but how can your control it?" Danny asked moving one of his hands from her shoulder to her pendent. "It's out of our hands." Danny asked fingering the dreaded jewel.

"Not completely." Sam said simply placing her hand on his chest where his lethal wound had lied. "I stopped your death." Sam said softly looking down where the ecto-coated metal had penetrated his skin.

Danny gave her a strange look then looked down where her small hand lay. "I was hurt, wasn't I?" Danny started finally remembering the past events. His eyes flashed with realization giving her a startled look. "You saved me." Danny said not sure if he was really remembering what happened correctly.

Sam nodded softly as he laid his and over her own that was still laying on his chest. "When I flew into the battle I was just in time to see the Fright Knight breaking half his sword off in your chest." Sam started fear rose up in her voice as she continued. "I flew towards you just as he was about to finish you off and attack Tucker. I managed to stop him and get him away from you two." Sam continued.

"I think I remember, Tucker was holding me." Danny said obviously trying to regain his memories. "But you got hurt too." He asked softly.

Sam nodded gently and continued. "He ran me through with the other half of his sword. But I still had strength to fight."

"I remember you carrying us away from the battle." Danny added as more memories came to him. "Then I remember laying on the ground and you coming up next to me. You were bleeding."

"When we landed you body was starting to fail. After I took the sword out of my own body I made my way over to you and took the other half out of your chest." Sam continued.

"Right, then you fell beside me… And our bodies…" Danny continued not sure if what he was saying was what really happened.

"Our breaths became the same, our hearts beat together…" Sam continued.

"And our bodies stopped together." Danny added. "I knew I wasn't breathing, my heart wasn't beating, but I could still sense everything that was happening around me. I knew we were lifted to a bed, and you were still next to me. I could hear Tucker crying, and other talking…"

"Just like when my body shuts down." Sam explained. "I don't know how but I healed both of us. Clockwork had told me that he sped up my healing so I could make a difference in the time line. He said that when I would wake from my normal healing that you would have already been killed. I wonder if that battle is what he meant."

"Sounds like it." Danny said softly. "Maybe you were able to heal me cause I'm your rider." He assumed.

"Could be." Sam said smiling up at him. She sighed contently and nuzzled herself closer to him.

Danny smiled in response and lift one hand to her back, the other to her neck. But as he laid his hand down on what he was expecting to be her soft neck, he found only cold metal wrapped around her neck. Danny stiffened and stood confused as he fingered the cold metal. Sam sensed his uneasiness and looked up seeing him giving her a concerned look. He backed away from her slightly and lifted her hair exposing the metal collar wrapped around her neck. "What is this?" Danny asked firmly giving Sam a piercing look.

"Oh." Sam started unconcerned about the collar. "Dora gave it to me, she said that anyone who can carry a passenger wears it so they have something to hang on to." Sam explained simply.

"I don't want it on you." Danny asked obviously distressed by the collar. "I'm the only one you carry and I don't need it."

"It's not a big deal, I used it when we came to get you." Sam explained as Danny felt around the metal for a clip to take it off.

"Not a big deal?" Danny almost scolded. "I don't want you to ever have anything around your neck again." He growled finally finding the clip.

"Danny, Dora wouldn't do that to me." Sam sighed as he removed the clip exposing her scared neck. Danny gasped seeing the distorted skin hidden underneath the collar. "And it hid that." She sighed softly seeing Danny reaction to her permanently scarred skin.

"It didn't heal?" Danny said lifting a gentle hand to her neck.

"No, Clockwork seem to think that because I had that collar on for so long it became apart of me, just like my lost voice." Sam said softly feeling Danny gently fingering the scar.

"Oh Sam…" Danny sighed softly. "I'm sorry." He said pulling her back to him.

"It's ok." Sam said gently. "Your dad freaked out too." She added.

"My dad?" Danny questioned looking at her strangely.

"Yeah, your dad, your know Jack Fenton, ring a bell?" Sam teased.

"He's alive?" Danny gasped looking a Sam for answers.

"Yes." Sam almost chuckled at his reaction. "Danielle and I save him from Nocturne."

"Danielle, my clone…" Danny gasped not realizing how many people had gathered.

"The same." Sam laughed at his stunned expression. "Come on there down the hall with everyone else." Sam said pulling Danny with her.

"I can't believe this." Danny smiled as they made there way out the door.

"You!" Aragon's voice boom over them as they started down the hall.

"Aragon." Sam half growled now having to strain to talk again. Danny gave her a strange look as he listened for the first time hearing her strained gargled half growled speech.

"Come with me." Aragon pointed to Sam. "Now." He growled and started walking away, not explaining himself, and just expecting Sam to follow.

"Be right there." Sam growled, but as she talked she felt a familiar liquid trail down her throat. Sam's eyes went wide as she covered her mouth coughing. Danny gave her a concerned look as she pulled her hands away, exposing the blood she had cough up. "It doesn't hurt that much." Sam growled not wanting to bring more blood up.

"Is that the only way you can talk?" Danny asked worriedly.

"Yeah, but it's not a big deal. At least I can communicate." Sam sighed. "Let me go see what Aragon wants, why don't you go see everyone else." Sam said motioning to the open door down the hallway.

"But what if you need me?" Danny questioned giving her a worried look.

Sam smiled at his concern. "It's only Aragon, he can't do much." Sam laughed. "Now go, your dad will be happy to see you." Sam smiled walking away. "I'll meet you there as soon as I'm done." Sam added as she rounded a corner to find Aragon.

"Ok…" Danny whispered as he turned and walked towards the noisy room.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	6. Chapter 6

am followed a silent Aragon towards the same control room where they had flown in earlier. He didn't say a word, or look back to make sure Sam was following. Sam sighed annoyed that she had to leave Danny to see what ever Aragon had for her.

"Not much movement yet Aragon." Skulker said looking up from his desk seeing Aragon and Sam walking into the large room.

"Alright what's going on?" Sam asked a bit annoyed. Skulker looked towards Aragon for a response.

"It seems that we may have been discovered." Aragon growled finally looking at Sam giving her an enraged look. "Ever since we got back from your search and rescue mission there have been more of Vlad's army snooping around." He added anger dripping from his voice.

"Well of course more of his army is around, the Fright Knight now knows that there are a more ghost rebelling against Vlad." Sam answered defensively.

"Yes!" Aragon yelled getting into Sam's face. "We were suppose to be hidden, now that we've exposed ourselves…"

"What's the point of all this if your not going to fight back!" Sam cut him off getting annoyed.

Aragon's face hardened at Sam's outburst. "No one talks to me like that!" Aragon yelled lifting his hand to strike her. Sam locked eyes with him almost daring him to strike her.

"Aragon!" Skulker yelled jumping from his seat, but his hand was stopped before he could strike Sam. Sam looked up seeing a familiar large paw holding Aragon's arm from behind him.

"Wulf." Sam smiled seeing her friend coming to her aid.

"She's got a point Aragon." Skulker said standing beside Sam. "Why are we doing all this if you have no plans on fighting back? We can't hide forever." Skulker added as Wulf released Aragon. He took a place behind Sam still baring his teeth at Aragon.

"That's not what I meant." Aragon growled eyeing Wulf, deciding not to raise his voice at Sam again.

"Well you haven't proved other wise." Skulker continued. "Every time we have an opportunity to attack Vlad's army you sit and allow them waltz by. We can't hid any longer, we have to fight back."

"I'm just waiting for the right opportunity." Aragon explained still annoyed.

"The longer we wait the more powerful Vlad becomes." Skulker added.

Aragon sighed harshly and looked away for a second then looked back towards Sam. "That's not the point right now; my concern is that this one's stupid actions may have cost us our strong hold." Aragon said focusing his anger back at Sam.

"We had to get Danny." Sam stated firmly.

"That's all fine and dandy for you, but he's not worth us loosing this base over." Aragon countered.

"So I take it you've got no plans on fighting." Skulker assumed.

"If we are discovered there are fifteen fully armed escape ships that will automatically fly in fifteen different directions. All the ships have preset coordinates to regroup in a safe location." Aragon explained opening a blue print on the computer, showing where the ships were located on the base.

"So theirs no plan to fight back." Sam said repeating Skulker.

"At this point I feel it would be better to run than to fight." Aragon explained. "If we wanted to fight back we would want to bring the fight to him, giving us the advantage."

"He's got a point." Skulker almost sounded annoyed taking Aragon's side.

"But they haven't found us yet." Sam added.

"Not yet." Aragon growled again getting annoyed with Sam's attitude towards him. "And if we happen to be discovered and we have to evacuate…" He started getting back in Sam's face, ignoring Wulf's growls. "Well let's just say there are fifteen ship, you'd better not be on mine or I'll make sure you stay dead next time." He finished giving Sam a hateful look.

"Are you done?" Sam growled not showing any emotion.

"Get out of my sight." Aragon hissed turning away walking back towards his computers. Skulker rolled his eyes at Aragon's stubbornness but followed him towards the desk.

"Thanks Wulf." Sam thanked looking back at her wolf like ghost friend. Wulf nodded gently. "Come on, let's get out of here." Sam said leading the way out of the room, Wulf following closely behind.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sam and Wulf walked towards the privet bedrooms, where Danny and the rest where residing at the moment. But as they turned down the hallway Sam noticed that the door that had been open when she had left Danny was now closed. Sam frowned but didn't think anything of it until they go to the door and saw a sign posted on it. "Fenton and Foley family only." Sam read to herself. Her heart fell at the thought that they didn't want to share the room. "There are only eight beds, and if I were in there it would be over crowded." Sam said to herself.

Wulf seemed to sense Sam's confusion, as she stood not sure what to do. He growled softy and placed a paw on her shoulder making her look back up at him. He then motioned towards the public sleeping area. "Good idea." Sam smiled hiding her dejection. They walked a little further down the hallway to the crowded sleeping area. The first open bed was a ways down the lines of beds. Wulf motioned for Sam to take the bed, but Sam shook her head in a no gesture. "It's alright, you take it." Sam said seeing a few empty beds towards the back of the room. Wulf shrugged his shoulders and jumped on to the cot. "Thanks again Wulf, goodnight." Sam added as she made her way deeper into the room.

Sam kept quite as she found an empty cot in the back of the room. She did not want to be noticed; she wasn't in the mood for any old rivals like the one she and Aragon shared. Sam sighed as she laid herself down on the cot. "I don't know why I bother." Sam thought to her self as she rolled onto her stomach. "It's not like I'm going to sleep." Sam thought as she looked around the room at the many resting ghost. Sam's eyes refused to shut as fear of being alone and rejection started to fill her.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Where is she?" Danny muttered as he looked around the small room. After being reunited with everyone Dora came and check on everyone. She was happy to hear see that everyone was all right, and to hear that Sam was ok. She had told everyone to get a good night's rest and that she would make sure that no one disturbed them while they slept. Everyone was now sleeping soundly with the exception of Danny.

Maddie looked towards Danny hearing his soft sighs. "Every thing alright Danny?" She asked sitting up looking at her son.

"Sam's not back yet." Danny said quietly to no wake anyone else up. "She said she would be here."

"She just went to see Aragon right?" Maddie asked tossing her legs over the side of the bed. Danny simply nodded as he watched his mother. "Well let's take a walk and see if we can find her. Maybe she just got tide up somewhere." She said trying to be optimistic.

"Tucker said that once…" Danny mumbled rising from his own bed remembering when Freakshow had taken her. They both made there way out of the room and each looked down the hallway.

"Why don't you go find Aragon and see if she's still with him, and I'll walk around and see if I can find her. We've got our Fenton Phones and when we find her we can meet back here." Maddie suggested.

"Good idea, thanks mom." Danny said quietly walking away from his mother.

Maddie sighed softy as she watched Danny walk down the hallway with his head down. "I guess I really can't blame you for worrying about her." She said to herself as she turned but stopped seeing the note attached to the door. "Dora must have put this on here." She assumed reading it. "Sam didn't think that applied to her too, did she." She questioned frowning at the sign.

Maddie walked the hallway for a short time before stumbling on to the public sleeping area. She was surprised at the amount of ghost that had assembled in one place. She looked around at the huge room, not seeing Sam right away. She then started walking down the rows of bed, looking for Sam.

As she made her way towards the back of the room she spotted familiar figure. "Sam." Maddie said softy finally finding her. Sam lifted her head giving her a strange look. "What are you doing here?" she asked as Sam sat up. "Come on…" She added not giving Sam time to respond. She pulled Sam out of the bed, and then led her out of the room and pulled her towards the smaller sleeping area they were using. Once outside the door Maddie picked up her Fenton Phone. "Danny, I found her, we'll meet you back at the room." She said quickly then looked back at Sam. "Sam are you alright?" Maddie asked giving Sam a concerned look.

"Yeah, why, what's up?" Sam asked not sure what was going on.

"Why did you meet us in the room?" Maddie asked still showing sighs of concern.

"The note on the door…" Sam said pointing to the sign. "It says 'Fenton and Foley family only'."

Maddie's face fell as she looked at the sign. "Oh Sam." Maddie sighed unexpectedly pulling Sam into a gentle hug. "Don't you understand?" She said pulling herself away, but still held Sam by her shoulders. "Your apart of this family."

Sam's looked up at Maddie with hesitation in her eyes. "I didn't think… I mean my family… or my old family…" Sam started but was cut off.

"They don't know what they lost." Maddie said softly. "Not every family is as unforgiving as yours was. Family is people who love you no matter what you are." Maddie explained smiling softly at her. "Tucker and Jazz treat you like a sister, Danielle has noting but respect for you, and Jack…" Maddie chuckled. "He can't stop talking about you. He loves you, and I do to. And the Foley's were just as concerned about your disappearance as we where. Like it or not Sam you are a member of this family." Maddie smiled.

"Thanks Mrs. Fenton." Sam whispered softly surprised at Danny's mothers concern for her.

"No Sam, thank you." Maddie started softly. "You've made Danny so happy, I don't know what would have happened if you weren't apart of his life."

"Sam!" Danny's voice called from down the hall. Sam turned and smiled seeing him running towards her. "Oh Sam." Danny cried softy as he pulled her to him, lifting her off the ground for a second. "Where were you?" He asked finally releasing her.

"I found her in the public sleeping area." Maddie said simply smiling at her son's affection for Sam.

"What?" Danny asked giving Sam a questionable look.

"I'm going to head back to bed." Maddie excused herself wanting to give them some privacy, but neither seemed to notice her leave.

"You said we'd meet back in the room, why didn't you come?" Danny questioned not understanding.

"I did come back, but I saw the sign…" Sam motioned to the sign on the door. Danny read it silently and frowned.

"You should have known that didn't apply to you." Danny sighed looking back at her.

"I know, but with everything that happened with my parents…" Sam started.

"You were unsure." Danny finished giving Sam a knowing look. "I hate to break it to you Sam but your apart of my family, you've always been." Danny said softly placing a hand on her shoulder giving her a warm smile.

Sam smiled happily back. "I know, you mom just said the same thing." Sam said feeling slightly embarrassed at the emotion.

"See." Danny smiled pulling her to him and held her for a minute. "Alright, come on, let's get to bed." Danny said releasing her, leading her into the room. Sam signed seeing the only bed left. Danny looked back at her seeing the apprehensive look in her eyes. "I'm comfortable on the floor, you can take the bed." Danny said quietly, not wanting to make her feel uncomfortable.

Sam looked at the empty bed; as much as she tired to hide her fear she knew that if she lay alone she would not sleep. "If you don't mind, I'd really rather share the bed." Sam growled softly. She knew she would be much happier and feel much safer with Danny at her side.

Danny sighed smiling affectionately at her. "I don't mind." Danny whispered understanding why she looked so uneasy. "After you." He said motioning for her to lie down. Sam quietly slipped under the covers and pushed herself against the wall giving him room to lie down. Sam's eyes fell slightly as she watched Danny crawl in after her. She actually felt sleepy. "This is bigger than Freakshow's cages." Danny joked as he pulled the covers over them. Sam smiled gently and scooted closer to Danny. He lifted his arm and pulled her close. "Is this ok?" Danny asked again, wanting to make sure she was comfortable with the sleeping arrangements.

"Danny…" Sam started as she laid her head down on his arm. "This is the safest I've felt in a while." Sam yawned closing her eyes lightly.

Danny smiled happily at her statement. He watched as her breathing slowed and her body relaxed against his own. He smiled shaking his head, surprised at how quickly she had fallen asleep. "Goodnight Sam." Danny whispered to her sleeping form. He gently placed as kiss on her forehead before laying his own head down, allowing Sam's presence beside him lull him to sleep.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Is she really asleep." "I don't believe it." "Why?" Various voices filled Danny's head as he felt that he was being watched. He cracked one eyes open seeing his father, Dani and Jazz standing over him, the rest stood behind them watching.

"What's going on?" Danny asked in a hushed voice opening his eyes fully.

His father smiled and motioned to the sleeping girl in his arms. "This is the first time she's sleep since we've found her." He whispered not wanting to wake her.

"Really?" Danny questioned in the same hushed tone.

"Yeah really." Dani responded softly. "She's been so tense I don't think she could have slept."

"Well she's sleeping now." Jazz added quietly as Danny watched Sam shift closer to him in her sleep.

"Well come on, let's let her sleep." Maddie said stepping up behind Jack.

"Yeah, let's get something to eat." Jack said stepping away from the bed. Jack motioned towards the door, and Danny watched as the small group shuffled out the door. Tucker stayed behind smiling at his two friends.

"You alright Tuck?" Danny asked seeing the strange look he was receiving.

"Yeah." Tucker said cheerfully still giving Danny a strange look. "I'm just happy we have her back."

"Yeah…" Danny answered simple.

"Well," Tucker started stepping towards the door. "Come on, I'm hungry." Tucker said waiting for Danny.

Danny looked back at Sam who was still deep asleep in his arms. "You go on Tucker, I don't want her to wake up alone." He said gently looking back up towards his friend.

Tucker shrugged his shoulder and gave Danny and understanding look. "Suit your self." He answered walking out the door.

Danny sighed contently as he watched the door shut lightly. He then looked back to the girl still wrapped in his arms. He gently kissed her forehead then laid his head back down just above hers. "Sleep well Sammy." Danny said softly giving Sam a gentle hug before joining her back in peaceful slumber.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sam's eyes lightly cracked open hearing footsteps walking past her. "Night Maddie." She could Danny's father saying softly.

Sam peeked into to the darkness seeing his shadowy figure walking past them. As Sam's eyes adjusted to the darkness she could see all the beds full. She then looked beside her seeing Danny still sleeping beside her. His arm still remained wrapped securely around her just as they had been when she had fallen asleep. She sighed contently as she gazed over his peaceful face. She didn't even remember falling asleep, nor did she remember how long she had been out, but she did know that Danny must have stayed with her the entire time. There was no way she would have stayed asleep without him safely at her side. "Thank you Danny." Sam growled softly snuggling into his chest.

Danny tightened his hold on her as he yawned softly; he began to stir feeling Sam awake next to him. He sleepily opened his eyes and smiled seeing Sam staring back at him warmly. "Hey." Danny whispered softly screeching his arms out over his head. "Your up."

"Yeah." Sam sighed laying her head down on his chest as she watched him. "Thanks for staying with me." Sam thanked as he laid his hands back down over her.

"Of course." Danny said happily. "Did you sleep well?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah." Sam growled as quietly as she could. "I did."

"Good." Danny smiled. Suddenly he became away of the snoring originating from his father's bunk. "Let's get out of here so we don't wake anyone up." He said motioning towards the door. Sam nodded in agreement. Danny slipped out of bed then extended his hand down, helping Sam up. He kept a hold on her hand as he led her out of the room. Once outside Danny subconsciously found himself gazing into Sam's eyes. "You look great." He said seeing that the dark rings that had formed under her eyes hand completely disappeared. Her face no longer held a beaten and weary expression. But Danny could still see the fear that she hid in her eyes.

Sam smiled seeing him still staring at her. "Well that's the first time I've been able to sleep in a while." Sam growled stepping up to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Thanks to you." She said softly pulling herself up slightly, placing a kiss on his lips.

Danny sighed happily as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. As Sam pulled away breaking their kiss, Danny lowered his head to rest on hers and gazed lovingly into her eyes. "I love you Sam." Danny breathed softly.

Sam nuzzled her nose along his giving him a gentle Eskimo style kiss. "I love you Danny." Sam leaned in for another kiss, but a hungry growl caught her attention making her blush.

Danny smiled, chucking at the sound. "Been a while since you've eaten too." Danny laugh, but his stomach soon answered making him blush slightly as well.

Sam laughed at their awkwardness. "Come on, I know where we can get something to eat." Sam said starting to walk down the hallway, with Danny following beside her. Sam led him towards the flight deck. But she stopped just before the room and stood in front a locked closet door. Sam looked up seeing Danny looking at the door confused. "It's Walkers contraband closet." Sam explained.

"Ok." Danny mumbled still confused. Sam just shook her head and walked through the locked door. "Right, were in the ghost zone." Danny shook his head at his silliness. He then followed through the locked door and met Sam inside.

Inside the shelves and floor was covered with bags of salty snacks. "See, it's mostly junk food, but it's all were going to find edible in the ghost zone." Sam said grabbing a bag of pretzels.

"I'm not complaining." Danny said grabbing a bag of chips off one of the shelves.

"Walker said we can help ourselves, but he doesn't want any ghost getting any of this, that's why the door is locked." Sam explained as she led the way out off the room.

"Figures. We're at war and all Walker cares about is keeping everyone in line." Danny laughed opening his bag. Danny followed Sam as she led on to the flight deck. There were only a few ghost around, most lounging and didn't seem to acknowledge there presents. "Where are we going?" Danny finally asked as Sam led him towards the end of the room.

"Not far." Sam said simply. She then motioned up, looking towards where the rocky walls meet the metal one. Danny could see a small path that led up to look over the flight deck. "It's a nice view." Sam said starting to climb the steep path.

Danny just smiled and followed. Once at the top Sam sat down at watched as Danny joined her. "Your right." Danny said seeing how high they were. They could over look the whole flight deck. Danny smiled warmly back at Sam, seeing her opening her bag of pretzels. "How do you always manage to find these small things?"

Sam grinned at his question. "I look at the big picture. It may be a high tech base, but it's still inside a mountain." Sam answered simply.

"Yeah, I guess." Danny said softly. His gaze was still set on Sam, but more towards her neck. He lifted his hand and placed it on her neck, causing Sam to look back at him. "Your neck, the scar, it's still the same." Danny muttered simply.

Sam sighed softly and allowed him to trace the scar with his fingers. "Yeah, I don't think it's going to ever heal fully." Sam said softly.

"Yeah, I just thought with you getting some rest it would heal a little." Danny said.

"It's a part of me…" Sam said sadly. "It's not that bad looking."

"No, it's not." Danny agreed. "I just hate… every time I see it, I think of Freakshow, how I was too late to save you. You healed all of my scars, but you couldn't heal your own." Danny said sadly.

"It's not that big of a deal Danny. The chain Dora gave me covered it up…" Sam started but was able to finish.

"I don't want you feel you need to be hiding anything Sam." Danny cut in. "Having to hide it means he's still hurting you. It's bad enough that you can't talk with out hurting yourself."

"I can talk to you." Sam added gently.

"Yeah, I'm grateful for that." Danny said still fingering her wounded neck. "But I don't anything wrapped around your neck again. When I saw the one Dora gave you, it just made me feel…" Danny stopped unsure how to continue.

"It scared me too Danny." Sam answered knowing what he had meant. "I was hesitant at first, but it's Aragon's rules and I had to follow it. I had a hard enough time just trying to convince him to help us save you guys, I didn't want him to change his mind." Sam explained.

"He didn't want to come after us?" Danny asked letting go of his emotion about the collar and looked back over the flight deck.

Sam chuckled lightly and followed Danny's gaze. "That's an understatement." Sam started. "But we convinced him." Sam said simply. "I would have come after you anyway myself, but I don't think it would have gone well." Sam added.

"Yeah, I'm glad you convinced him to help. I certainly wouldn't have been any help to you." Danny laughed. "So…" Danny sighed looking back towards Sam. "You made quite an expression on my Dad, what exactly did you do?" Danny asked.

They spent the next few hours eating and talking about what had happened while they were separated.

"Let's get back to the room, I'm sure by now everyone is up." Danny said standing up.

"Alright." Sam said joining him as he climb down from their perch.

"There you are!" Skulker's voice filled the room. Sam and Danny looked at him strangle not knowing what was going on. "Dora and Riley have been looking for you Sam." Skulker explained looking at her. "And you," He said now looking at Danny. "I unfortunately need your help." He sighed defeated.

"Alright." Sam strained to talk looking past Skulker seeing Riley waving to her. "We'll just meet back at the room, alright Danny." Sam growled not wanting to hurt herself anymore.

"Sounds good." Danny said as he watched Sam run off to join Riley.

"You understood that snarling?" Skulker asked giving Danny a strange look.

"Of course." Danny smiled at Skulker's confusion. "So, how can I help you?" Danny said giving Skulker a sky smirk.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	7. Chapter 7

"What's going on?" Sam asked as she followed Riley down a hallway.

"Nothing major, Skulker needed Danny's help with a map he thought Danny would know, and Dora and I just wanted you to take a look a some weaponry that we've been working on." Riley said as they came to a room where Dora was working.

Dora looked up hearing footsteps approaching her. "There you are." She smiled seeing Sam at Riley's side. "I've been trying to make some of our armor smaller for you. After you got run through by that sword." Dora motioned to Fright Knight's half broken sword that lay in the corner of the room. "I wanted to make sure you were protected." She finished handing Sam a smaller headpiece.

"I don't know." Sam said looking over the metal gear. "I think it might still be to big."

"Well try it on." Dora said taking the armor from her so she could transform.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So what's this all about?" Danny asked as he stood impatient still in the flight deck waiting on Skulker to open a program on the computer.

Skulker growled at Danny's inpatients. "We're mapping out the area around where we picked you up to try and predict where the Fright Knight may be. We lost visual with him a few hours ago and we need an idea on what were in for, and since you were on that wasteland for a while we thought you'd know the area better." Skulker explained hastily.

"Wait, the Fright Knight is still in the area?" Danny asked not knowing what was going on.

Skulker sighed in frustration as the program finally opened. "Yes, what did you expect? After your girlfriends rescue expedition the army has been searching the area for us. We don't know if they know where we are, how large we are, or even if they think we're still in the area." Skulker explained.

"Wait, so they could attack any minute…" Danny started, but as if on cue a large blast was heard followed by the base shaking.

"Shit!" Skulker turning on another monitor showing the area outside the base surrounded by Vlad's ghost skeletal army. "You had to open your mouth." Skulker growled just as sirens starting filling the air.

"Sorry." Danny yelled over the sirens. "What does all the noise mean?" Danny asked as the ground shook again from another blast.

"Aragon issued an Evacuation." Skulker said quickly. Danny looked towards the door to the flight deck and saw hundreds of ghost filling room. "There are fifteen ships, eight of which can be boarded here, and the rest are scattered through out the base." Skulker explained trying to get the ghost to load orderly.

"Sam." Danny muttered softly.

"I could use some help." Skulker yelled getting Danny's attention back.

"I need to get back to my family." Danny yelled joining Skulker helping the ghost load on the ships.

"Help me first." Skulker yelled trying to gain control of the kayos.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sam took a step back from Dora and transformed into her dragon side and lowered her head so she could place the armor on her head. "Your right Sam." Dora sighed as the metal slid to one side. "It's still to big." She said taking the headpiece off. "I forget how small you are compared to us." She laughed as Sam transformed back to her human side.

"What can I say, I'm cursed." Sam laughed. But the room suddenly shaking violently interrupted their laugher. "What's going on?" Sam yelled as the sirens started filling the air

"We're under attack." Dora yelled running into the hallway. Suddenly a violent blast blew the walls of the hallway away. Smoke filled the air as hundreds of skeleton ghost starting swarming into the base. "I've got to find Aragon." Dora yelled giving Sam and Riley a worried look.

"I need to get to Danny's family." Sam said giving Dora a knowing look. Both knew they had to evacuate the base, and fast. Dora and Sam nodded and separated, Riley followed closely behind Sam, but not before she grabbed the Fright knight's broken sword.

"What are we going to do?" Riley asked as they ran down the smoke filled hallways.

Sam looked at the jagged blade Riley held and nodded approvingly as they ran. "There's escape ships, we need to get everyone on board so we can get out of here." Sam explained. As they rounded a corner a low growling was here from behind them. Sam turned quickly seeing Wulf running towards them. Sam slowed her pace so he could catch up. "I'm glad to see you Wulf. We need to get everyone out of here." Sam explained as the group came closer the sleeping areas where Sam guessed where everyone was. Wulf nodded understandingly.

"Let her go!" Sam could hear Jack's screams fill the air as they skidded to a stop in the large sleeping area. Sam saw a group of ghost, some skeletons, some she'd never seen before, closing in on the group of humans.

Sam growled seeing a Roman dressed soldier tossing Danielle back at the group. "Is this the best you've got?" he growled seeing Danielle struggle back to her feet with Jack's help.

"You want a fight, it's with me." Sam growled getting the leader's attention. The terrified group of humans watched in awe as Sam transformed into her dragon form. She lunged towards the front of the group and landed standing between the ghost's and humans extending her wings. Riley and Wulf jumped at her side and joined her snarling at the enemy ghost.

"Ah, the cursed, we've been waiting for you." The Roman soldier hissed turning his attention towards the dragon.

Sam responded with a sonic fire blast to brake up the group. Wulf, Riley and Sam lunged at the group, beating any one who dared to try to fight them.

"We've got to help." Danielle said trying stand without Jack's help.

"Just let Sam handle this." Tucker warned knowing that Sam was quiet capable to handling herself.

Sam fought off most of the army with here energized tail, she did not want to cause any more damage to the ship by firing energy blast or throwing fire. The roman dressed soldier still did not fight Sam, but slowly made his was behind her unseen. "I've got plans for you." He snarled to himself. He fingered an object at his side as he watched; making sure Sam was too distracted fighting off the army to notice him. Sam turned to a skeleton and threw her open jaws at him. She stretched her neck out to reach him. "Perfect." The soldier growled jumping towards Sam. "I've got a surprise for you." He yelled as he pulled a metal collar from his waste. Sam turned just in time to see the leader flying for her neck, but she couldn't do anything to stop him. "Cutesy of Vlad." The soldier yelled as he slapped the metal around Sam's dragon neck.

Time seemed to stop for Sam as her breath stopped feeling the cold cruelly metal around her neck. Sam gasped as she heard the familiar electric buzzing by her ears. She flinched feeling the unforgiving needles slicing into her skin; she already tasted the blood in her mouth and could feel the warm liquid tickling down her neck. She heard the crack of electricity start; she felt her nerve ending blast with pain as the electricity suddenly surged through her at a stronger strength that made Freakshow's blast feel like mild static charge. This collar was not made to control her, but to kill her. Suddenly time started moving for Sam. Her worst fears were brought back within that spilt second.

Sam threw her hands around her neck as she released a bloodcurdling roar.

Everyone watched horrified as Sam screeched in relentless agony. A mixture of blood and saliva flew from her mouth as the agonizing roar left her. Blood pooled on the floor under her, blue sparks of electricity shot off of her body. Sam's breaths became short and shallow as she shook her head hoping it was just some horrific dream.

Riley stood terrified watching Sam suffer. "Danny…" He muttered as he turned and ran out of the room.

"What the hell are you doing to her?" Tucker finally shook himself from the ghastly scene. "Stop it!" He yelled as uncontrollable tears streamed down his face.

The soldier turn smiling sinfully towards the terrified group. "Woops, sorry, no switch." He laughed. "Don't worry I've got something planed for you too." He said building power in his hand, aiming it at Tucker.

Sam stood in agony of the unending electrical abuse; she was losing control to the pain. She chanced a look turning her head after hearing Tucker yelling. She saw the ghost lift his energized hand and aim it at him. Sam hissed and allowed her self to give in to the pain and swung her tail at the soldier. Tucker gasped seeing Sam's tail slam the ghost to the other side of the room. Sam's eyes were glazed over as she roared over the ghost group, electricity still shot off of her back as the collar continued to torture her.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"How many ghost are there?" Danny yelled to Skulker as they continued to load the escape ships.

"I don't know, but these ships are getting full." Skulker responded. Danny looked towards the doorway seeing the numbers finally start to thin. As Danny watched the doorway he saw a familiar face enter the room. "Riley?" Danny said more to himself seeing the horrified ghost cat running into the room.

"Danny!" Riley yelled finally seeing Danny. He tried to make it towards him, but the crowd of ghost made it impossible. "Danny! It's Sam!" Riley yelled.

"What?" Danny gasped immediately jumping into the air transforming into his ghost side and flew over the ghost crowd and towards the cat.

"It's Sam… She in trouble." Riley yelled as he ran out of the room with Danny flying behind him.

Panic ceased Danny seeing the alarm in the ghost's eyes. "What happened?" Danny asked, but only Sam's grave roars answered. As they turned the corner, entering the large bedroom, Danny froze at the sight. Electricity still shot off of Sam, blood still poured from her scorched neck and mouth, and the smell of burring flesh filled the air. She was thrash wildly at the few remaining ghosts. "Sam…" Danny yelled flying towards her. Still fighting wildly Sam lifted her arm to swat Danny not realizing who he was. "Sam it's ok." Danny pleaded dodging her attack. Sam stopped realizing who it was and gazed at Danny begging for help. "You've got to calm down Sam." Danny cried not realizing tears were streaming down his face. Sam released a painful whine and stood as still as she could. "Where's the remote?" Danny shouted towards the group.

"There is no remote." Jack responded.

Danny heard himself sob but didn't have to be frustrated. "Tucker, can you stop it with your PDA?" Danny asked flying down towards him.

Tucker already had his PDA out. "I've been trying. But there just isn't a way of talking to it. It wasn't designed to be control with a remote. My guess is that there's a port on the collar, but we can't touch it without getting shocked." Tucker explained.

"Give me your PDA, I'll do it." Danny said firmly extending his hand down to him.

Tucker gave him a disbelieving look. "Danny, ghost or not that electricity will hurt you. You can't risk it." Tucker explained.

"What an I suppose to do stand here and watch her suffer." Danny cried sorrowfully.

Tucker didn't answer, he knew that if it came to it Danny would give himself for her. "Be careful." Tucker said handing him the PDA. "All you have to do is press the screen and hopefully it will stop it before the shock destroys the PDA."

Danny nodded thankfully and rose back up to Sam. She was beginning to lose control again and was twitching. Danny flew around her neck, finding a port on the back of the collar. "Ok Sam, here we go." Danny said nervously. He lifted the wire of the PDA and as carefully as he could he lined up his one shot to plug it in and thrust the metal plug into the port. As soon as the PDA was plugged in the blast blew the machine and sent Danny out of the sky forcing to change back into his human form. The shock was brief but strong enough to leave Danny's hand badly burnt.

Sam stopped no longer feeling the electricity surging through her body, but she could not move. She fell to the ground in her dragon form and didn't move. "Sam!" Danny yelled running over to her paralyzed form. He could see she was still breathing. He collapsed over her seeing her tears streaming down her scorched face. "I'm so sorry Sam." Danny cried leaning against her. Sirens filled again now that Sam's screams have quieted reminding everyone that they were still under attack.

"We need to get to a ship." Riley said breaking the silence.

"Sam can you get up." Danny said softly looking down at her eyes for an answer. Sam only winced and let out a painful whimper and didn't move. Danny pulled himself off of her and stood in front of her. "It's ok Sam just change back." Danny said softly. Sam whimpered again, but did change back to her human form. Danny let a sorrowfully sigh seeing her beaten human form. Blood still trickled form her neck and mouth, a black ring and developed under the collar. Her entire body looked brushed and burnt from the electrical abuse. Sam winced again and tried to move her arms, but the pain didn't allow her, all she managed to do was let out another painful cry. "It's ok Sam, I've got you." Danny said gently kneeling down to her. As gently as he could he lifted her limp form into his arms. She managed to grip the front of his shirt with one hand, but that was all she could manage to do. "It's ok now, I've got you." Danny whispered gently ignoring his own painful hand. "Riley, where's the nearest escape ship?" Danny asked cradling Sam.

"I'm not sure." Riley said but Wulf growled cutting him off. He motioned for everyone to follow him.

The group followed and soon found the entrance for the escape ship. "No one is on the ship yet." Jazz commented as they pilled into the ship.

"And there's no one else coming." Mr. Foley said as he looked down the hallway before starting to shut the door.

"Wait!" a voice yelled just before Mr. Foley shut the door. He opened the door slightly seeing a two large furry white ghost running towards them. "Don't leave! Were coming." One yelled as they closed in on the door. Behind the two yeti like ghost the hallway filled with Vlad's army.

"Hurry!" Mr. Foley yelled motioning behind them. The two white ghosts doubled their efforts and jumped into the door just as Mr. Foley pulled the door shut.

"Is there anyone else?" Jazzed asked the excused ghost.

"No, not that we saw." One responded breathlessly.

"We don't have time to wait." Jack said jumping towards the control room. "Come on Maddie, everyone else hang on." He added as the two disappeared to fly them out of the base.

"Jasper right?" Tucker asked recognizing the ghost from the far frozen.

"Right, and this is Matt." Jasper said lifting his head up. "Your one of The Great Ones friends right?" Jasper responded sitting up and immediately saw Danny cradling Sam's beaten body. "The cursed." Jasper gasped at the sight. "What happened?"

Danny sat down still cradling Sam gently listening to Tucker quickly explained what happened. He watched everyone else as they sat around him giving him worried looks.

"She saved us." Dani muttered as tears fell from her eyes.

"Is she going to be ok?" Jazz asked wincing at her appearance.

Danny watched as Sam opened her damp eyes and managed to nuzzle closer to Danny's chest. "Yeah, she's going to be ok." Danny said more to himself.

"We need to get that collar off of her." Mrs. Foley said having trouble looking at the beaten girl.

"Tucker." Danny asked getting his attention. Danny watched as Tucker and Jasper stopped talking and looked towards him. "Why don't you see if you can tap into the programming now that it's not shocking her any more." Danny said moving his arm exposing the port on the collar.

Tucker nodded and moved beside him and pulled out a different PDA. "Your luck I always carry a spare." Tucker joked hoping to lighten the mood. As Tucker began to work the ship began to move away from the base.

Danny looked down at Sam's limp form. Tears still fell subconsciously as he looked over her. Danny hated this feeling, once again he had been too late, once again he had failed her. He promised her that she would not be hurt again, yet here she was paralyzed with pain. "I'm sorry Sammy… I'm so sorry." Danny whimpered holding her tighter.

Tucker looked being the only one who heard him. "She'll be ok Danny." Tucker whispered reassuringly.

Danielle looked out one of the windows at the army that was still attacking the base. "I hope everyone made it out ok." She sighed looking back at the group.

"We didn't see anyone else, I think we were the last." Jasper's friend added.

"I'm sure everyone made it out ok." Jazz said placing a hand around Dani's shoulders.

Tucker let out a frustrated sigh and looked up from his PDA. His heave a sigh causing everyone to look at him. "What's up?" Tucker's Father asked hoping it was good news.

Tucker shook his head looking pitifully at Sam. "Not good." Tucker sighed looking at Danny. "The collar only has two options. One is off, two is kill." Tucker said running his hands over his head. "It's going to have to be removed manually."

"Ok." Danny said simply giving Sam a soft hug. "As soon as we get to a safe distance we'll start." He said looking back at Tucker.

"Yeah, it's easier said that done though. I'm sure it's designed with traps and switches." Tucker started explaining.

"Well just have to be careful." Danny said simply looking back down at the girl in his arms.

Sam still kept her finger clenched on to Danny's shirt, too scared to let go, too painful to move. She kept her head buried in his chest, silently pleading for him not to let go. There was no hiding it now. She wasn't just scared; she was terrified to be with out Danny. Even if he didn't believe it himself, she knew that she was safe in his arms.

Sam's body subconsciously started trembling getting Danny's attention. "Sam?" Danny questioned looking down seeing her hands trembling. "What's going on?" Danny asked but knew he wouldn't get an answer from her.

"Her body is going in to shock." Jasper said softly recognizing the symptoms. "It's from the extreme pain and blood loss."

"We've got to get this collar off of her now." Tucker added looking uncomfortable past Sam's shacking body.

A small growling noise from the end of the room caught everyone's attention. The souse was Wulf and Riley. "That's right." Riley nodded towards Wulf obviously under standing his language. Riley looked up surprised seeing everyone staring at them. "Come with me." Riley said motioning towards Danny and Tucker. Both looked at each other, and shrugged there shoulders and decided to follow. Tucker grabbed his PDA and watched as Danny slowly rose, careful not to hurt Sam as he did. "Wulf just said that there's a small medical room in the back of these ship." Riley explained as he opened exposing a large room filled with beds. At the end of the room were two doors. "The one on the left is the bathroom, the one on the right should be it." Riley said pointing at the door.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You're going to be alright Sam." Danny said holding her burnt hand with his own as Tucker sat down on the other side of her bringing various instruments with him. She was lying on a large metal table in the middle of what looked like a hospital operation room.

"Danny's right, we'll have that collar off in no time." Tucker assured. He pulled the collar to one side resulting in a small trick of blood to start trailing down Sam's neck. "Sorry." Tucker said regretfully.

Sam sighed softly and gazed tiredly at Danny. "It's ok Tucker." Danny answered for Sam. "Is there anything I can do?" Danny asked feeling unless and he watched Tucker carefully start dissecting the collar.

Tucker looked into Sam's anxious eyes then lifted his gaze to Danny. "Just keep talking to her. She needs to say relaxed while I do this, but we can't let her fall asleep." Tucker said knowing that would help Sam more than what he was doing.

Danny nodded understandingly then leaned down onto the table so his head was next to Sam's. "I'm sorry Sammy." Danny whispered softly as they gazed into each other's eyes. After a silent moment Danny sniffled as tears escaped his eyes. "I'm so sorry Sam, this is all my fault." Danny started breaking down forgetting Tucker was with him. Sam could only respond by squeezing his hand tightly as he started to succumb to his guilty conscience.

"This is not your fault Danny." Tucker said softly still working on the collar. "You didn't do this to her."

In the fragile state of mind Danny was in, he didn't process Tucker's comments positively. "How can you say that?" Danny snapped angrily jumping to his feet, letting go of Sam's hand. Sam let out a whine as Danny left her side leaving her alone.

Tucker shot his head up frustrated by his reaction. "Danny you can't blame your self for this." Tucker said trying to calm his friend.

But this only made Danny's anger towards himself intensify. "Dam it Tuck!" Danny yelled slamming his hand down on the end of the table Sam was lying on. Tucker's tools jumped at the force. "I'm I the only one who sees the truth." Danny yelled into Tucker's face. "That's all I do is let her down, I let her get hurt! I did this to her."

"That's not true Danny and you know it!" Tucker yelled angrily.

A small whimper from the table brought their attention back. Sam's cries instantly pulled Danny back from his anger. She wished she could jump up, hold Danny, convinced him that he was wrong, but she couldn't find enough strength in her paralyzed state. "Sammy…" Danny cried seeing the fear in her damp eyes as she watched him. "I'm sorry." Danny cried turning his head away from her. His body shook as he sobbed quietly. "I scared you." Danny muttered again walking towards the door.

"Danny." Tucker said softly grabbing Danny's shirt stopping him. Danny turned, tears still streaming down his face. "Danny she needs you." Tucker said softly motioning back towards Sam.

"I can't." Danny cried no longer hiding his sorrow. "I can't hurt her anymore." He cried slumping his head down to the floor.

Tucker huffed in frustration. He grabbed Danny by his shoulders firmly causing him to look back at him in surprise. "Danny, your in no state to be making these decisions about yourself." Tucker said firmly finally getting tired of Danny's self-pity. "What ever you may think doesn't change the fact that she needs you right now." Tucker said seeing Danny's tears begin to dry. "You need to stay calm, for her sake." Tucker continued. "Beating yourself up over this isn't just hurting yourself, it's hurting her too." Tucker added motioning back towards Sam.

Danny closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. "Your right Tucker, your right." Danny sighed opening his eyes. "I'm sorry." Danny said finally relaxing.

Tucker shook his head. "Don't apologies to me, apologies to Sam." He said walking back toward Sam. Tucker sat down, back to the half disassembled collar and carefully continued his work.

Danny slowly sat down back next to Sam. "Sorry Sam." Danny said softly feeling to shamed to look at her.

Sam whined softly and painfully managed to pick her hand up and find his own. Danny opened his eyes seeing her small hand grasping his own tightly. Danny stared at her damaged hand in his own as his mind caught up to him. "She still trusts me, why can't I." Danny's mind told himself as he still gazed at her fingers intertwined with his own.

"I love you Danny." Sam's gentle growl found it's way to his ears. Danny looked up seeing her staring tenderly at him. "I love you, please don't leave me." She growled again despite the pain in caused.

"Oh Sam." Danny cried suddenly leaning down to her, hugging her, forcing Tucker to stop his work. "I love you Sammy." Danny sniffled nuzzling close. "I'm not going anywhere." He said holding her for a moment. "I promise." He added softly. Suddenly Tucker's clearing his throat broke the moment. "Sorry Tuck." Danny said sheepishly seeing him giving them a strange look and his pulled himself off of Sam.

"Lovebirds." Tucker grumbled resuming his work. But he smiled sensing that things were starting to return to normal for everyone.

"Oh stop." Danny said playfully looking back at Sam.

Sam managed a smile as she felt him again intertwine their hands again. "Thank you." Sam mouthed happy to see him back at her side. Danny just smiled and lifted her hand and placed a gentle kiss on her fingers.

"Ok Danny." Tucker said getting their attention back. "Switch sides." He said grabbing his tools. Danny gave him a strange look but stood up so they could trade sides. Tucker saw the confusion and started to explain. "The needles are still embedded in her." Tucker said sitting down on the other side. "To remove it we need to take it off in two pieces, so we don't cause more damage." Danny nodded understandingly and took Sam's hand and held it patiently as Tucker worked.

After a few minutes Tucker had the other side in pieces. "Ok, it's as ready as it's going to be." Tucker said standing up. Danny looked up giving him a nervous look. "Ready Sam?" Tucker asked looking down at her. Sam nodded her head once ready to get the collar out of her. Sam whimpered as Tucker carefully began to lift the collar off of her neck. Tucker winced seeing how long the needles were as they came out of her, blood spilling as the wound reopened. "Ok, now the back." Tucker said nodding to Danny. Danny lifted Sam into a sitting position so Tucker could remove the back.

"Thanks a lot Tucker." Danny thanked pulling Sam into his lap.

"Yeah no problem." Tucker said happily holding both pieces of the collar in his hands. "I want to do some research on this thing if that's ok. This and that half ecto-metal sword." Tucker asked wanting to make sure it was ok.

"Of course." Danny sighed looking back at Sam. "I'm sorry again about losing it back there." He added softly apologizing to both his friends again.

Sam responded by nuzzling weakly into his chest. "No problem Danny." Tucker said knowingly. "It's been a stressfully time for everyone, we all explode sometimes." Tucker smiled knowing that they were ok. "At least you seem to be in less pain." Tucker said smiling at Sam. "I'm going to head out and let everyone know that Sam's ok." Tucker said wanting to give them some privacy.

"Thanks Tuck." Danny thanked standing up, cradling Sam in his arms as he rose. "We're going to go get cleaned up and get settled." Danny said smiling at Sam. "Some of us are messy." Danny joked resulting in a small chuckle from Sam.

"Alright." Tucker laughed at their affectionate actions. "If you need any thing just holler." Tucker said letting himself out of the room.

"Thanks again Tuck." Danny added as the door shut lightly. Danny stood for a minute then sighed looking down at himself and the girl in his arms. "We really do need a shower." Danny laughed trying to make Sam smile.

A small smile did grace Sam's lips as she gazed lovingly up at Danny. "I think your right." Sam growled agreeing.

"Do you think you can stand?" Danny asked as he carried her into the large, gym style bathroom.

"I don't know." Sam said softly. Her whole body still felt numb but she could still try. Danny carefully dropped her legs and held her as she tried to stand. Sam managed to push herself away and stood, shaky, but didn't fall. "I can't feel what I'm doing. I still feel numb." Sam said waking towards a sink.

Danny sighed watching her pulled her blood stained body towards the sink. "I'm sure you'll feel better after a shower and a good night's rest." Danny said walking up behind her. He wrapped an arm around her and helped steady her.

"Thanks." Sam said looking over herself in the mirror. She sighed fingering her burnt neck. "I really do look awful." Sam sighed finally for the first time taking a look at herself.

"After everything you've been through I think you look pretty good." Danny smiled placing a kiss on her check. "You just need some rest." He said smiling happily at her. "And a few good meals." He added running his hands down her back, feeling every rib on the way down.

Sam smiled at his tenderness as she pressed herself against his chest and weakly wrapped her arms around him, pulling herself close to him. "Thank you Danny." She laughed as he continued smiling down at her. Danny quickly filled the gap, kissing her gently as he held her steady in his arms. Danny pulled away, now bearing most of her weight.

"Alright let…" Danny tired to speak but he found himself pulled back to Sam's lips. Sam struggled to reach his lips, but she needed this closeness. "Sammy…" Danny laughed pulling away as Sam lost her strength. Danny smiled lovingly down at her. "Come on…" he started kissing his between words. "Let's…get… cleaned up…"

After getting cleaned up and being fortune it enough to find a clean set of clothes Danny tucked Sam into one of the beds. "Don't leave me." Sam muttered as Danny started to stand.

"What?" Danny asked not fully understanding her request.

Sam looked away trying to hide her nervousness but Danny could see the fear in her eyes. "Please, Danny." Sam whimpered looking back at him.

Danny nodded now understanding her need. Sam slid to one side of the bed, giving Danny room to lie down beside her. "This is still bigger that Freakshow's cages." Danny said jokingly pulling the covers over them. Sam immediately slid close to Danny, lying on her side, gripping his shirt with one hand.

"Thank you." Sam muttered softly burring her head in the space between his chest and arm.

Danny wrapped both arms around her, holding her close. "I don't understand how you can feel so safe with me around…" Danny said quietly feeling his guilt starting to come back. "I'm always screwing up."

"Oh Danny." Sam sighed softly stopping his self verbal abuse. "You don't get it do you?" Sam said softly looking lovingly at him. Danny only shook his head in a no gesture. "I love you, I trust you, and I know that as long as your here beside me I'm safe. Even if you don't believe it yourself it's true." Sam started feeling her drowsiness catching up with her.

Danny watched as her heavy eyelids fall shut. He smiled and gently kissed her head careful not to wake her. "You always have faith in me, and make me believe in myself again." Danny said softly as his own sleepiness caught him. "Thank you Sam."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Danny tiredly cracked his eyes open hearing muffled commotion. "How long did we sleep." Danny yawned lifting his hand to his head. But as he pulled it away he noticed that it was completely healed. "Not even a scar." Danny mumbled looking over his once burned arm. He sighed then looked down at Sam who was just starting to stir. She still remained pressed against him. The sounds of movement again broke the silence, bringing Sam from her slumber. Danny looked around and saw all the beds were still empty; the noise he could now hear was coming from outside the room.

"What's going on?" Sam growled now fully awake.

Danny smiled down seeing her face completely healed from its electrical abuse. "I don't know, how long were we out?" Danny asked as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

Sam smiled at his tenderness. "I don't know…" Sam chuckled catching his lips, pulling him into a deeper kiss. Danny's eyes half shut as he rolled onto his back, pulling Sam on top of him, never breaking their kiss. "Glad to see your feeling better." Sam growled pulling away laying her head down on his chest.

"Thanks to you." Danny said laying a hand on her back. "I think you're the only one who really, truly has faith in me." Danny said watching Sam smile at his statement. "Thank you Sam."

"I don't regret it, yet." Sam said teasingly stealing a quick kiss.

Danny laughed happy to see that Sam was obviously feeling better. "Come on, let's get something to eat. I bet your hungry, I sure am." Danny said sitting up, pushing Sam up with him.

Sam jumped out off of him and out of bed then watched as he joined her. Danny eyes trailed over her body. "You look great." Danny said smiled lovingly at her. Sam said nothing, just shook her head at his affection. But Danny's eyes fell on her neck his smile faded. "Your still scared." Danny said sadly trailing Sam's neck. It was no longer blackened or burned, but it still held the same jagged scar that wrapped around her neck.

Sam sighed seeing Danny's mood fall. "So what." Sam growled stepping away from Danny. "I could be dead instead." Sam said trying to lighten his mood.

Danny raised and eyebrow at the statement and stepped closer to her. "Alright, good point." Danny smiled wrapping his arms around her waist. "But you really do look great." He said again lowing is lips to meet hers.

"The lovebirds are up!" Dani's loud voice filled the room. Both Sam and Danny pulled apart surprised by Dani's outburst.

"Finally!" Tucker laughed standing in the doorway with Dani. Both had teasing smiles plastered on their faces. "Dude you guys have been out for days." Tucker said walking up to them.

"So sorry." Sam said still having to strain her voice to speak. The taste of blood still tainted her mouth, but she was becoming used to controlling it.

"You still sound lovely." Dani said bumping playfully into Sam.

Sam smiled and pushed back playfully. "Thanks." Sam said giving her a sarcastic look.

"Your welcome." Dani laughed pushing Sam back a little harder.

"Alright enough Dani." Danny sighed not wanting her pick on Sam too much.

"Oh your no fun Danny, it's hard to believe were related." Dani joked.

"Very funny." Danny sighed. "So how long were we out?" Danny asked Tucker.

"Well, let's see. We flew for about three days, then landed about two days ago." Tucker thought out loud.

"Landed where and why?" Danny asked as Tucker led the way out of the bedroom.

"We had to, the ship had a mechanical malfunction. Jasper and your parents have been working on it. It's almost fixed." Tucker explained still leading them out off of the ship.

As they walked off of the ship Danny looked over the scattered metal that littered the land other wise empty land. "Almost fixed?" Danny said sarcastically.

"It looks a lot better than it did." Tucker said smiling at Danny's sarcasm. "I've also been trying to learn more about Sam's collar and that ecto-metal sword." He added pointing to a table he had set up outside with the two items resting on them.

"Find any thing interesting?" Danny asked but didn't receive a response in time.

"Danny!" Jazz's head popped out of the rubble hearing her brother's voice.

Hearing Jazz, Danny's parents peeked out from the inside of the engine compartment on the ship. "Look who's up." Jack said dropping what he was working on to greet them. "You look almost a hundred percent." He said pulling Sam to him with one arm. "And you seem to be in a better mood." He said pulling Danny to him with his other arm.

"Danny!" Danny's mother cried pulling him from Jacks arms. "How are you feeling?" She asked placing a hand on Danny's face.

Danny smiled at his mother love. "I'm fine." Danny assured her smiling happily.

"And Sam." She sighed stepping up to her still being held by Jack. "How are you feeling sweetie." She asked placing a gentle hand on her cheek just like she had done for Danny.

Sam was still a little surprised at the affection she was receiving from them. "I'm ok." Sam struggled to speak. She swallowed hard holding back her eager to cough up blood.

"Still struggling to talk I see." Jack said looking down at her strangely. "No blood?" He asked giving her a knowing look.

Sam sighed frustrated that she could not hide her injured throat. "Holding it back." Sam answered simply.

"Well you still look a lot better than you have." Jack said letting Sam go. "Come on let's get you two something to eat."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	8. Chapter 8

After a quick meal Jack and Maddie explained what they had left to fix on the ship, then they could get moving to the preset coordinates. After helping clean up everyone retired to bed for the night. Everyone was sleeping peacefully except for one who was too anxious to close her eyes. Sam stared at the ceiling wishing she could fall asleep so easily. After staring holes in the ceiling became too much for Sam to bear she allowed her gaze to fall to Danny, who looked like he was sleeping soundly a bed away. "I hope he won't mind." Sam said to herself quietly as she slipped out of bed and tip toed over to Danny's bed. She stared regrettable at him, feeling guilty for wanting to wake him up. But she knew that without his warm body beside hers she would not sleep. "Danny…" Sam growled quietly lifting her hand to nudge him softly.

But as she reached for him, his hand grabbed hers gently stopping her. "It's ok Sam." Danny whispered softly opening his eyes. Sam cocked her head giving him a questionable look. "Was just about to see if you were awake." He said scooting over, lifting the covers so she could craw under next to him. "I don't know why, but I just couldn't fall asleep." He whispered tucking her in beside him.

"Me neither." Sam said giving him a quick kiss.

"I think I just needed to hold you, I feel much better now." Danny smiled returning her kiss.

Sam smiled lovingly at him and tucked herself close to him. "I know this is what I needed." She growled softly into his chest.

Danny smiled down at her as he wrapped his arms around her. "Night Sam." He said softly feeling his drowsiness take him.

"Goodnight Danny." Sam answered yawning as she did. She closed her eyes lightly and slipped into a fast sleep.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sam opened her eyes, but did not find Danny beside her, nor was she on the ship. "Where am I?" Sam asked herself. She looked around the darkness and took a step forward. But as her foot hit the ground she heard an eerily splashing sound. She looked down and saw that she was standing in a small pool of thick, fresh blood. "What's going on?" Sam questioned fear evident in her voice. "Where did this come from?"

"Why it's yours." A cruel voice filled the room, a voice that sent needles down Sam's spine. Sam started gasping instantly recognizing that voice. She looked down at herself and saw that she was covered with lacerations, all of which oozed with thick blood.

"Danny told me you were in jail, no way of getting out?" Sam whimpered into the darkness fearfully.

"You should know that no jail can stop me from finding you." Freakshow's voice filled the room. Suddenly a pair of red eyes appeared before Sam. "You belong to me, my star attraction." Freakshow stepped out, kicking the blood as he walked towards Sam. Sam stepped back, but found a wall stopping her escape. Sam started hyperventilating while tears streamed down her face.

"Sam…" a softly voice called but couldn't be heard over Sam's sobs.

Freakshow chuckled stepping up to her face, grabbing her arm harshly pinning her to the wall, the other hand held a rusty blade pressed to her throat. Sam tried to flee but couldn't pull her feet from the blood. "What's the matter dragon?" Freakshow laughed maliciously. Sam started sobbing hysterically trying desperately to get away form her dreaded aggressor. "Scared."

"Sam." Again the voice tried to reach Sam's ears. Sam finally found the strength to start thrashing trying to get away. Sam could feel Freakshow still holding on to her arm tightly. His laughter still filled her head. "Sammy its ok." The mix of the two voices only made Sam panic more.

"Sam. Sam, stop. Sammy!" Danny's voice pleaded as he tired to hold onto Sam. Sam opened her eyes, but still caught between the dream world and the waking world she was still hysterical and fighting to get away. Danny wrapped his arms around her and held her tight, refusing to let her go. "Sammy it's ok." Danny tried to calm her. Sam only became more frantic finding that she could not move. But Danny held her still, whispering to her gently. "Sammy, it me. Danny. Come on Sam, you're dreaming. Your safe." Finally Sam collapsed onto Danny chest, sobbing quietly fully awake from her nightmare. Danny exhaled deeply as he loosened his grip on Sam, knowing that she wasn't going to fight him any more. He continued to hold her close, rubbing her back, trying to calm her.

"Danny." Sam mumbled through her crying.

"Your safe Sammy. I've got you." Danny assured her.

"He's coming for me." Sam whimpered still not moving from Danny comforting hold.

"Who's coming?" Danny asked trying to understand.

Sam lifted her head finding Danny looking at her with concern in his eyes. "Freakshow." Sam muttered softly almost to scared to utter his name.

Danny's face fell at the name. "Oh Sam." He sighed pulling her back to him. "It's ok sweetheart. It was just a nightmare." Danny assured rubbing her back again.

"It felt too real." Sam whimpered softly.

"You have nothing to be afraid of Sam. He's locked up, there's no way he's going to get out again." Danny soothed trying to put her fears to rest. "And besides, he's in the real world, were in the ghost zone, there's no way he can find you."

Sam lifted her head and nodded agreeing with him. "I guess your right." She said with fear still in her eye.

"You ok Sam, and your with me, I won't let him come anywhere near you." He added whipping her tears away.

Sam sighed finally relaxing a bit. "Thank you Danny." Sam thanked looking up and for the first time noticed that they were on the floor.

"We kind of fell out when you started fighting me." Danny answered before she could ask. "I'm surprised we didn't wake up anyone else." He chuckled pulling them both back up into the bed.

Sam sighed settling back next to Danny. "Sorry for waking you up." Sam said shyly.

"Don't be sorry Sam. That was a nightmare. They happen." Danny yawned pulling the covers back over them. "Goodnight Sam." He said kissing her gently as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Thanks Danny, night." Sam echoed resting her head back onto his chest. She listened to his rhythmic heartbeat until it lulled her back into a more restful sleep.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next day was spent repairing the ship for travel. Danny, Dani and 'their' parents were working outside the ship rebuilding the engine along with Jasper and Matt; Sam, Riley and Jazz were untangling the electrical circuits inside the ship. Tucker and his parents were programming the computer making sure everything was running, as it should.

Sam was helping Jazz reattached the wiring when a terrifyingly familiar sound reached her ears. Sam instantly stopped what she was doing and listened intently to see if what she heard was real. Riley and Jazz looked at her strangely seeing Sam stopping. "Are you ok?" Jazz asked but reserved no response.

"Sam. You ok?" Riley asked again placing a paw on her shoulder.

"What?" Sam said shacking her head giving Jazz a strange look.

"Are you ok?" Jazz asked again.

"Yeah… did, did guys hear something?" Sam asked hoping it was just her imagination.

Both Jazz and Riley looked towards each other shacking their heads. "No… why?" Jazz asked concerned.

"Oh, nothing, I just thought I heard something." Sam said going back to her work.

Jazz watched her carefully sensing something out of place. A few moments later again Sam came to a halt. "Sam are you sure your ok?" Jazzed started but was cut off.

"There it is again…" Sam said wide-eyed. "Don't you hear it?" Sam again asked with a pleading look in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Sam, I don't hear anything?" Jazz sighed. "Why don't you take a break? We've been messing with this for hours." Jazz suggested giving Sam a sympathetic look.

Sam sighed in frustration. "Yeah, maybe your right." Sam said softy rising to her feet. "I'll be back in a minute." She said leaving Jazz.

"Take your time." Jazz called watching her walk outside.

Sam rubbed her head as she walked outside. "What's going on with me?" Sam asked herself.

"Hey Sam." Danny greeted looking up from an engine part. He immediately saw the apprehensive look in her face. "What's wrong?" Danny asked walking up to her.

"I keep…" Sam started but stopped abruptly.

Danny looked at her worriedly. "Sam are you…"

"Shh." Sam stopped him listening closely. "Did you hear it?" Sam said softly giving Danny an anxious look.

"Hear what?" Danny asked not understanding what she was talking about.

"There." Sam muttered instantly grabbing onto Danny's arm. "I can hear it."

"You can hear what?" Danny asked not understanding what was going on.

Sam looked at Danny on the verge of tears, with terror building in her eyes. "There it is again, his train whistle. He found me." Sam whimpered still holding on to Danny tightly.

Danny now understood. "Sam, you ok, it was just a dream." Danny soothed turning to hold Sam. But as he stood trying to comfort her, the dreadful whistle found his ears as well. Sam whimpered hearing it getting louder. "I hear it too." Danny almost didn't believe himself as he pulled away giving Sam a worried look.

"What's that?" Dani yelled pointing to small object off in the distance. Everyone came out hearing Dani's cry.

Danny and Sam both turned and their hearts stopped at the sight. "It's his train." Sam gasped turning and hiding her face in Danny's chest.

"Whose train? Freakshow's?" Jack assumed seeing how terrified Sam had become.

Danny stood with only one thing on his mind, and that was to stop Freakshow. The tortured he had put them through was unforgivable and yet, he had spared his life. Not this time, he had tormented Sam and himself for too long; it was time to end it. He promised Sam that he would not hurt her again, and he intended to keep this promise. "Everyone get inside." Danny yelled seeing the training coming towards them at great speed. "Sam, I want you to get inside with everyone else." Danny said with determination in his eyes.

But Sam didn't move. "No, I don't want to leave you." Sam whimpered hiding her eyes in his shoulder she still clenched on to.

"I'll be ok." Danny said softly lifting her eyes back up to his own. "Go inside." Danny said almost pleadingly. Sam whimpered softly, but still did not move. Danny sighed then looked up towards the door to the ship. "Dad." He called seeing him waiting in the doorway. "Dad, take Sam." Danny said pulling her from him. Jack walked up to them and extended a hand for Sam. "You'll be safe with him." Danny said urging Sam to go with his father.

"Come on Sam." Jack said softly as he took Sam's hand and led her inside. Danny watched his father lead Sam inside the ship, then once he was sure that everyone was inside he set his gaze back to the oncoming train. He stood firm as the train came to a grinding stop on the empty land. Danny silently transformed and stood still not moving as the door swung open and Freakshow stepped calmly off the train, Lydia as always at his side.

"It's almost like you were expecting us." Freakshow's voice laughed as he stepped a few feet from the train. "Here's the deal phantom, you can either come quietly or loudly. Either way you and my dragon are coming back with me." Freakshow announced with Lydia grinning at his side.

Danny stood not moving, his fists were clenched, and his eyes were fixed on the wicked man before him. "You should have stayed in jail where you were safe." Danny growled floating just off the ground.

"Now, now. Vlad's game keeper doesn't do him any good if he's locked up." Freakshow chucked stepping closer to Danny. "And that tracking devise on the new collars makes it so much easier to find you." He explained knowingly. "And where is my dragon, hmm?"

"She not your dragon?" Danny growled not appreciating how Freakshow talked about Sam.

"She's not, then whose is she?" Freakshow laughed taunting Danny more. "I found her, I tagged her." He started getting closer to Danny. "I housed her, I showed her." He continued walking until he was right beside Danny. "I broke her. She's mine." He hissed in Danny's ear.

Rage immediately flowed through Danny hearing his words. "You stay the hell away from her." Danny yelled flying up and fired wildly at Freakshow.

As the dust cleared Freakshow's image still remained. "You forget I have ghost friends too." He laughed as Danny saw that Lydia had protected him from the blast. "Come now phantom, the more you fight the harder this will be for you, and my dragon." He laughed again seeing Danny's face contort in rage. Danny flew directly towards Freakshow ready to tear him apart. But as he closed in Freakshow disappeared and reappeared just as Danny passed him with Lydia's help. With Danny's back to Freakshow, Lydia fired an ecto-net at Danny. It collapsed around him, forcing him to the ground. "Come on phantom, your making this easy for me." Freakshow laughed seeing Danny struggling with his binds.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sam stood inside pacing before everyone. "He'll be fine, he'll beat him." Tucker tried to comfort her. She wanted to believe Tucker, she really did, but the terror she felt couldn't be stopped.

"Sam, come here, sit down honey." Maddie said patting an open spot next to her.

Sam just ignored her and continued pacing. Finally giving in she looked out the window just in time to see Danny trapped by the net. "No." Sam whimpered as she watched Freakshow walking up to Danny. Danny was suffering because of her; she was too scared to face Freakshow, too terrified to stand up to him. "And now Danny's suffering because I'm to afraid to face him." Sam scolded herself silently. "He's just human. A sick twisted human. I'm a dragon I can stop him." Sam's mind still yelled as she watched Freakshow pull a weapon from his side and raise it up to Danny who was still trapped in the ecto binds. "And now Danny's in trouble and you won't even go out to help him. This is my battle as much as his." She whimpered at her thoughts. "He's hurt, and it's all your fault." Sam lifted her head hating her self more than anything at that moment.

"Sam are you ok." Tucker's voice broke her thoughts.

Sam jerked her head back towards the group; everyone was looking at her concernedly. "I can't take this." Sam whimpered turning away from them. "No more." Sam cried running from the room.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Danny looked up, seeing Freakshow standing over him with his taser in hand. "Remember this baby." Freakshow said happily holding the weapon. "Vlad added some up grades to it, just for you." He laughed turning on the devise.

Danny's anger rose as he listened to him. He gripped the net as Freakshow lifted the taser to strike him. Just as he swung the weapon Danny broke free from the netting. But he wasn't fast enough to avoid the attack. Danny shouted in pain as the electrical weapon hit him sending the volts through his body. Danny fell to stunned by the pain to move. "Aw come on phantom, it's on the lowest setting. My dragon could handle that easy." Freakshow laughed at Danny's weakness. He lifted the rod again to strike just as Danny lifted his arm to block the attack.

But before Freakshow could land another hit a loud roar filled the air, causing him to turn away from Danny. "There she is." Freakshow laughed seeing Sam standing just a few feet away snarling at him.

Danny's heart fell seeing Sam standing there with Freakshow now closing in on her. "Sam no. Freakshow, this is my fight." Danny yelled rising to his feet.

"Say out of this phantom." Freakshow growled aiming his weapon back at Danny.

Sam growled seeing Freakshow ready to fire at Danny. Before he could react, Sam swung her arm at him, knocking him away. Sam stood between Freakshow and Danny, her tail twitched, her lips were pulled back exposing her teeth. Danny looked at her, almost grateful that she had come out to help him. She was facing her fears.

"Where's her collar." Freakshow yelled almost in a panic seeing Sam gazing at him angrily with nothing wrapped around her neck. "He said she was taken care of."

"You mean this collar?" Danny smiled holding the broken collar that Tucker had been working on. Freakshow's eyes widened seeing the collar in pieces in Danny's hands. "Wishing you were back in jail?" Danny mocked leaving the collar behind, but grabbed the broken ecto sword instead.

Freakshow rose from the ground and looked towards Lydia. "Oh well." Freakshow said surprisingly calm again. "We've got plenty more." He growled cueing his ghost staff from the train, surrounding Danny and Sam. Each ghost held a collar. Sam and Danny backed up towards each other as the ghost stepped and flew closer preventing any escape. "You just don't get it do you phantom." Freakshow laughed as he stepped into the circle. "I win every time. And I prefer my dragon to ware a collar." He added. "Well go on." He said looking at his ghost staff. "Get them."

Sam looked towards Danny, fear filling her eyes again hearing the snapping of electricity from the collars around her. Danny gripped the half sword and stood beside Sam. "Just keep fighting, it's just like any other battle, we'll be ok." Danny said softly eyeing the group of ghost. "Let's spilt up…." Danny said getting ready to jump.

"Ok." Sam growled jumping into the air, as Danny jumped away forcing the group to break up. Sam took off, high in the sky, half the ghost army followed. Sam could feel her fear rising hearing the snapping of electric behind her, but she couldn't allow her fear control her life any more. She speed up, getting some distance between her and the ghost, then, abruptly turned back and released a sonic fire blast, braking up the group. She then charged the now disoriented group. As Sam flew threw them, the group recovered faster then she anticipated. They swarmed around her, attempting to wrap a collar around her neck. Sam growled feeling energy forming around her wings. She looked to her side and saw the front of her wings glowing with energy, just like her tail. Sam took advantage of her new power and spun around, using her wings as energized blades, and knocked most of the ghosts back to the ground. But as she came out of her spin, one ghost managed to stay close. Sam saw the ghost beside her, lifting the collar to her neck. Sam growled hoping for some kind of help, but as the ghost flashed Sam a wicked grin, he was blasted from behind, knocking him away from Sam.

Sam looked back seeing Jack, standing with a smocking Fenton Foamer in hand. "Help is on the way!" Jack's voice boomed. Sam turned to see everyone running from the ship, weapons in hand.

"Now where the hell did they all come from?" Freakshow cursed seeing his army getting blasted. "We were only sent here to take care of the dragon." He added looking towards Lydia. Lydia nodded knowingly and took his hand, making both of them float just off the ground.

Sam spun around, knocking the last of her attackers away with her blade wings, but as she came to a stop, she saw Freakshow and Lydia flying strait for her. "Your mine dragon." Freakshow growled as they landed right before Sam. Sam unintentionally took a step back, fear evident in her eyes. "No hiding from me now dragon." Freakshow laughed holding his taser in one hand, a collar in the other.

Danny stood in a circle of ghost, he blasted a few of his attackers away, but more would just take their place. "Give it up phantom." One hissed stepping closer, but as he moved a sudden blast was heard from behind him and was suddenly trapped in an ecto-net. Danny watched in confusion as the group was suddenly trapped in nets around him.

"Need a hand." Tucker said walking up, Fenton Grappler in hand.

Danny sighed smiling thankfully. "Thanks Tuck." He said quickly. "Where's Sam?" He asked looking around for her, but he didn't have to search long. His heart jumped seeing Freakshow and Lydia advancing on Sam. Danny took off heading strait for Sam, leaving Tucker to take care of the rest of the ghosts. "Stay away from her." Danny yelled as he jumped onto Sam's shoulders, one hand clenched holding ecto-blast, the other held Frightnight's broken sword.

Lydia pulled them up to hover over Sam. "What are you going to do with that sword Phantom?" Freakshow chuckled. "I've seen you in action before, you don't have the balls to us it." He added still smiling wickedly at Danny seeing him low the sword slightly knowing he was right. "Useless."

Sam's head shot up hearing Freakshow mocking Danny. She suddenly roared standing up, swatting Freakshow from Lydia's grasp. Danny held onto Sam and watched as Freakshow fell onto her back. "Dam dragon!" Freakshow cursed gripping on to one of Sam's wings. He pulled his taser from his side and lifted it to strike Sam. Danny turned and lunged at Freakshow, grabbing him by his throat still holding the sword. Sam watched as Lydia dove towards Danny, ecto-blast building in her hands, but before she could fire, Sam pulled her from the air, grabbing her, holding her just before her snout growling angrily.

"What are you going to do phantom?" Freakshow growled eyeing the sword Danny gripped. He knew Danny didn't have it in him to kill him. But before he could answer a blast was heard overhead opening a portal over them. Danny still gripped on to Freakshow, Danny held on to Sam, Sam held Lydia as they were all pulled in to the portal. As quick as the portal had emerged it has disappeared.

"What happened?" Maddie yelled looking at everyone for a clue as to what happened.

Jack immediately eyed Jasper holding the Fenton Bazooka. "What did you do?" Jack yelled angrily.

"I didn't know." Jasper gasped dropping the smoking Fenton Bazooka not knowing what happened.

"It took them to a different part of the ghost zone." Jack yelled angrier that he lost his son and Sam.

"We don't know that Jack." Maddie cried getting everyone's attention. "That's what it does in the real world, we have no idea on what it does in the ghost zone. There's different principles at work here." Maddie cried fearing the worst.

"There gone." Tucker gasped seeing no signs of his beloved friends.

To Be Continued.


End file.
